


Dark Lies

by CristinaN



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaN/pseuds/CristinaN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that all the lies have been exposed will Bella and Edward be able to survive?</p><p>Sequel to Dark Velvet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Kim Ginsberg & Sjdavis84.

 

 

 

Edward's Pov

 

I made it inside of the street, don't ask me how I made it in, I couldn't tell you. Maybe Ronnie dragged my ass in, or maybe I dragged my own, I don't know and I don't give a fuck. I felt empty, hollow, there was nothing left for me, she had taken it all with her.

 

Alcohol was good now, I welcomed it as it burned my throat, because it made me feel something. As I stumbled into my office, I opened a few drawers until I found what I wanted. I made a line and snorted the white powder, it too felt welcoming.

 

"So, this is what you're going to do; sit here, snort cocaine and drink yourself to death, snap the fuck out of it," Ronnie yelled.

 

"Leave him alone," Victoria said. She was always on my side no matter what I did.

 

"I have nothing left, so drinking myself to death sounds pretty fucking good to me," I said, taking another swing from the bottle.

 

"I told you this would happen. How long did you think you could have lied to her for? You should have left her alone months back," he said, taking the bottle out of my hand and smashing it into the corner.

 

"I couldn't leave her alone, it was never an option," I said.

 

I did want to leave her alone, especially after I found out who she really was, but there was something there pulling me in her direction. When I would look at her, touch her, there was something that would hold me captive, refusing to let go and I didn't want to let go. I think...No, I know I've always loved her, it just took me a fucking long time to realise that was what I was feeling for her was just that, love.

 

Maybe if I would have told her sooner, maybe if I was different she might of stayed, might have heard me out. But, what could I possibly say that could make any of this better. I killed her parents and then I married her. She was right, we...I should have killed her all those years ago, it would have been better.

 

Now that I think about it, she had me captive back then too. I couldn't kill the little girl who looked at me with such trust in her beautiful brown eyes. This may sound wrong, but I now realise that I didn't fall in love with her now, I fell in love with her all the way back then. God, I am such a sick bastard.

 

"Are you two going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Victoria asked.

 

"No, but you can go and call Aro tell him to track her phone, we have to find her," Ronnie said.

 

"You told her." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

 

"Do you think I'm that fucking stupid," he raised his brow.

 

"How did she find out?"

 

"It had to be Caius."

 

"He was not allowed in, security was made well aware of that," I yelled.

 

I jumped out of my seat and started pacing the floor back and forth threading my fingers through my hair, I got a sudden charge of energy.

 

"It's a large property Ed, if he wanted to get in I'm sure he found a way."

 

I stormed back to my desk and started opening drawers. Pulling out two pieces, one I tucked in the back of my pants and the other I held.

 

I grabbed the keys for the 4x4 and stormed out.

 

Ronnie was hot on my trail. He jumped in the passengers seat.

 

"Slow the fuck down. What are you going to do, just go in there like you are now? You're going to get yourself killed. Take a few fucking deep breaths and calm the fuck down," he said.

 

"There is nothing that is going to stop me, I put this off long enough. I should have done it months ago. No more waiting, that fucker dies tonight," I said through clenched teeth.

 

 

Caius's death made me feel better, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as I had imagined it would be. There were more deaths than planned. There was Lucia and the housekeeper, unfortunately for them, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and then there was Tony and Carlo, but nobody gives a fuck about them.

 

All the news reports were calling it a massacre. So I may have gone a little bit over board. No guns were fired, but one by one they all had their throats sliced opened, not my usual method, I prefer to keep things clean, but somethings can't be avoided, and by the end of it all, Ronnie and I were standing in a mass pool of blood.

 

After it was all done, I drove the stolen Honda an hour and a half out of the city limits and set it ablaze, along with our clothes and the file I had on Bella.

 

As news of Caius's death broke out, I became the head of the family, everything was now mine.

At the funeral, members from other families, as well as Caius's inner circle acknowledged my new title, they toasted to me and kissed my hand.

 

Some would ask about my wife, where was she? How come she did not attend the funeral?

My mother saved my ass then, telling everyone that Bella had caught a very nasty virus and was too unwell to even lift her head from the pillow.

 

The gullible wives all believed my mother, and the next day Victoria had called to tell me the house had been swarmed with flowers and chocolates, get well cards and balloons.

 

No doubt that the wives had all been instructed to play nice so that the husbands may get on my good side.

 

I haven't been home in weeks, since kitten left. I can't go in there anymore, everything reminds me of her. Her smell; the floral fragrance that was unique only to her lingered in the air, on the pillows and sheets in the bedroom.

 

It did not matter what room I was in, I could still smell her, feel her everywhere. I could not even climb in my own car after Jasper had picked it up from John's.

 

Ronnie's main priority was to find Bella at all costs, however, that had not been going as well as I had hoped. He informed me that the GPS locator in her phone had been disabled and Aro was unable to establish a location. I wondered when she had found out about that?

 

I messed up. I messed up big time and I didn't know what I could possibly do to make it better again.

 

She means everything to me, and yes, it took me a long time to admit to her that I loved her, but she told me I was too late. I can't be too late, I'm going to find her and somehow make all this right, I have to.

 

I'm sitting at a table at After Dark, somewhere tucked in the back. This is where I've been for the past couple of weeks and when I'm not here, I'm at my apartment in downtown.

 

I had my coke lined up in three neat lines and a bottle of vodka in my hand. This is all I can do, this is the only thing that numbs my pain. When I'm high I don't feel, when I don't feel I can function, I can get things done and I had a shit load to do now that Caius was gone. I had people wanting to see me almost everyday for sit downs. Caius had a lot of shit that we weren't aware of and now I was left with it all.

 

Dad, as much as he never wanted any part of this business, has taken over all that stuff for me, him and Jasper, until I get my head together, if I ever do.

 

Jasper has been smart enough to keep that short thing away from me. The last time I saw her she hit me with a bat, not that I can blame her, Nonna actually cheered her on and took a swing herself.

 

"Well, there's a face I haven't seen in awhile."

 

I knew that voice all too well.

 

"Tanya, sit down."

 

"Coke and booze, either you're celebrating or trying to forget, and seeing as you're here all alone, I'm going with the latter," my ex submissive said.

 

She was always too smart for her own good, and was always getting punished for it too.

 

"What's the matter, married life not all it's cracked up to be?"

 

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I asked, snorting one line.

 

"I'm in Chicago visiting family and thought I'd drop in and say hi," she said with a shrug.

 

"Hi," I said. "How did you know I got married, it wasn't exactly made public."

 

"Please," she scoffed. "The women in this place have been in mourning since your wedding day." She laughed.

 

"I haven't noticed," I said. Everyone has been acting the same as they always do, nothing was out of place.

 

"I'll be honest, I was hoping I could meet the woman that managed to tie you down."

 

"Tough luck, and we are no longer talking about my wife anymore," I said, doing the next line.

 

"What are you doing here all by your lonesome self?" she asked.

 

"I'm not lonely anymore," I say, giving her a smirk.

 

She smiles back, and I can feel her hand travel up my thigh underneath the table.

 

I really don't have to drag Tanya back to my office, because she comes more than willingly.

 

She want's to kiss me, touch me, but she knows I don't allow that, and now I have her bent over my desk.

 

"Please punish me, sir. I've been so very bad," she purrs.

 

It's funny how once her pleas used to turn me on, now they just make me sick.

 

Seeing her bent over like this, like she has been so many times in front of me, naked and ready used to made me mad with want. Tanya is an attractive woman, and any man would be stupid to turn her down, but I wasn't even hard, and this all felt so wrong.

 

Her skin was bronze, not Ivory, her hair was blond, and not the luscious brown I love, her eyes deep blue and as cold as ice, not warm chocolate.

 

"Get up, put your things back on," I said, threading my fingers in my hair and pulling. What the fuck was I doing?

 

"Edward," Tanya said, a little taken back by my request.

 

"Please, just leave me alone, go."

 

There was a loud knock banging on the door.

 

"Ed, you have till three to open the door, or I'm gonna tear it down," Ronnie shouted.

 

Tanya hurried to put her panties back on.

 

"ONE."

 

She pulled her dress over her head and smoothed it out.

 

"TWO."

 

I opened the door just as Ronnie was getting ready to kick it in.

 

"What the fuck were you two doing?" he asked, eyeing the both of suspiciously.

 

"We were talking, is that a crime?" Tanya said.

 

"With the door closed?"

 

"Some things are better discussed in private. I did not realise that was a crime," Tanya challenged Ronnie.

 

He looked at her suspiciously. He was not buying that nothing happened.

 

"You had your private discussion, now fuck off," he said, holding the door wide opened for her.

 

"It was good to see you, Edward, if you need anything call me."

 

Ronnie slammed the door after her then turned back to me, one of his hands wrapped around my throat, he turned us around slamming my back into the wall.

 

"You fucking shit, you fucked her," he said through clenched teeth.

 

"I didn't," I said, trying to breathe.

 

"You have me out looking for your wife, and you're here fucking the ex," he said, his grip tightening.

 

"I didn't fuck her."

 

"You are fucking pathetic," he said, realising the death grip around my throat. "Get yourself cleaned up, I found your wife."

 

"WHAT," I shouted.

 

"Yeah."

 

"How did you find her," I asked, grabbing a bottle of water. I poured it over my head hoping that the cold liquid would wake me up.

 

"I've been keep track of her for weeks, Edward," he said.

 

"You told me her tracer had been disabled?"

 

"I lied."

 

"Why the fuck would you do that? You've known where she was for weeks and you kept it from me."

 

Motherfucking asshole.

 

"I thought I could trust you, and you do something like this to me," I said grabbing for my gun.

 

"You going to shoot at me now," he said taking steps towards me. "She needed the time away from you, hell, I still don't think she's ready to face you."

 

"Then why are you telling me where she is now."

 

"Because she's about to do something really stupid," he said, snatching the gun out of my hand. I didn't fight him, I let him have it.

 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, needing to sit down.

 

"I've been talking with her cousin. I called her today and Bella has an appointment tomorrow to have a...procedure done," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

"Is she sick, what's wrong with her?" I asked panic settling in. Something's happened to her, she's hurt, she's...

 

"She's having an abortion," he said "Gina has been trying to talk her out of it, but her minds made up, she doesn't want the baby. I have a flight set up, we leave in an hour. Her cousin gave me all the details of where they're going tomorrow, if you want to go and stop her, everything has been arranged, if not then stay here, fuck your whores and snort your coke, maybe its better this way."

 

 

 

Bella's Pov

 

 

It has been four weeks since I arrived in New York. My cousin Gina was more than happy to let me stay with her, she also promised to to breathe a word to anyone that I was here, for which I am very grateful.

 

Today is my first day alone. Gina had to go into work, which left me in an empty apartment all alone with my thoughts. Thoughts that I did not want to have. It's a lot easier for me to not think about anything that has happened the past couple of weeks, things were great over Christmas and New Year's because Gina as here to keep me company, but today I am all alone in her apartment, and while she lives in the middle of Manhattan, the silence in-between these walls is threatening to eat me alive.

 

My thoughts are all over the place again, thinking about things I do not want, things that I have pushed to darkest corner of my mind and locked them there.

 

I made myself a cup of tea, and for the first time in week, I turned on the TV.

 

There was not much on beside the morning shows, what did I expect it ,was only seven in the morning. I settled on Good Morning America only because the remote slipped from the armrest of the couch and onto the floor and I was too lazy to pick it up.

 

I sat and watched, not paying attention, but thankful for the sound the TV provided, until I heard that name.

 

"The FBI has revealed gruesome details about the Cullen Family Massacre," I heard the newsreader on TV say.

 

My head snapped up and my brain paying full attention to what was being said. Family massacre, more than one. Who? What happened?

 

"It has been four weeks since the bodies of underworld boss, Caius Cullen, his wife, two security personnel, and Mr. Cullen's housekeeper were found in their home by couple's 16 year old daughter. This morning the FBI and Chicago PD have revealed that the death does not appear to be related to Mr. Cullen's ongoing war with the De Luca family, who were first suspected to be at fault for the massacre. This appears to be the work of armatures, quite possibly a home burglary gone wrong, Detective Andrews said, he also said that on the night in question a maroon 1992 Honda prelude was seen parked outside Mr Cullen's home. Police are calling for anyone who may have any information to come forward."

 

I felt sick. There was no doubt in my mind who was responsible for Caius's death, but why kill his wife, as well and the housekeeper in such a horrific way?

 

My stomach felt uneasy and I couldn't stop what was about to happen.

 

I made it to the bathroom with no time to spare, hunching over the toilet, I emptied the contents of my stomach, or what little there was of it.

 

Hearing about Caius's death is not what has made me sick. I know what it is, and Gina knows what it is. She bought me a damn test, but I refuse to take it because if I do, then all of this will be real and I was not ready to face that yet.

 

# # # #

 

Two weeks had passed, I finally got the courage to take the test, well that, and Gina rather forced me to pee on it.

 

There was really no point in taking it. It confirmed what I already knew. How could I have been so stupid?

 

But I was on the shot...I never went back to the doctor; I was too busy, school, wedding, everything thing, it must have slipped my find, fuck.

 

Fuck.

 

Fuck.

 

I can't have this...this thing. I don't want it. I don't want anything that has to do with...him. I know what I have to do, what I am going to do.

 

"Bella, please think this through," Gina said. She came with me to the clinic. We were in the waiting room. I was filling out all the paper work.

 

"You said you will support me no matter my decision. Well, I've made my decision and it has to go."

 

"But it's your baby too, not just his, you'll be killing a part of yourself as well."

 

"It's not a baby, it's a thing and it has to go. I want it out of me...I want, it has to go," I said, as I handed the receptionist back the completed paper work.

 

I don't want this thing in me a second longer. I don't need this in my life, I don't need a constant reminder of him.

 

"Tell me what he did Bella, we can talk about it, we can figure something out," Gina tried.

 

I never told her what Ed...he had done, or why I ran away from Chicago, and she didn't push for answers. I left John and Mary a note explaining that I needed to get away and I had taken my car from the garage and left his on the driveway. I hated to do that to John and Mary, I hated to leave like that without so much as an explanation, or a hug goodbye, but if I would have stayed, he would have come home and...I can't talk about him anymore. Every time I allow myself to think about him, my chest hurts and I feel as if I'm being suffocated.

 

"There is nothing to figure out Gina, this is what I want."

 

"Bella, listen to me, you are going to regret this, maybe not right now but in time you will," she said, squeezing my hand.

 

"Maybe I will, but right now, this is what I want."

 

My name was called and I was led into the examination room. The nurse told me to take my clothes off and slip on a gown and that the doctor will be in shortly.

 

I did as I was told and then I waited. Ten minutes had passed and no one had come, what could be taking so long. I was growing impatient and angry.

 

I kept looking down at my still flat stomach and my anger only grew. I wanted this damn thing out of me already, and they were taking their sweet fucking time.

 

The door opened and I turned around letting out a big sigh.

 

"Finally," I said under my breath.

 

However, my eyes landed on something, someone I never expected to see again.

 

His green eyes were filled with pure rage as they kept going from my stomach to my face.

 

"Put your clothes on," he said, his tone laced with the same rage that his eyes held.

 

It took me a moment to realise that he was actually here standing before me. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining all this. Each time I opened my eyes, his would become more intense, more furious.

 

"Are you fucking deaf, Isabella? I said put your clothes on," he demanded, but he made no move toward me.

 

After my initial shock wore off, I found myself getting angry as hell. Who does he think he is to demand anything from me?

 

"What are you doing here," I asked. Okay, so I realised I didn't sound half as angry as I was feeling, but so many thoughts were running through my mind right now. I'm having a hard time trying to sort them all out.

 

How did he find me?

 

Why is he here?

 

If he's here does that mean that he knows?

 

"Put. Your. Clothes. On. Now."

 

With each word, he would take a step in my direction.

 

I wanted to back away, run away from him, and run as far as I could, but my feet refused to acknowledge what my brain was screaming at them to do.

 

Finally, he was right here in front of me, eye to eye, our noses almost touching.

 

His scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It invaded my senses and made me weak at the knees. My mouth was dry and my breathing uneven. I felt lightheaded, dizzy as the room started to spin with me. Spirals of blue and white circled around me until finally I was in his arms, crushed to his chest.

 

Why did I miss his hands on me?

 

Why did I have to miss him so much?

 

"Kitten, shit, don't pass out on me," he said, holding me steady.

 

I felt us moving, him lifting me off the floor and sitting me on the bed.

 

"What's going on in here?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

 

"Nothing. I'm taking my wife home," Edward said.

 

"No," I said. I didn't want to go with him, as much as I missed him, I couldn't. I came here for a reason, and I'm not leaving till it's over and done with.

 

"Sir, please leave the room," the voice said. Understanding came to me that it has to be the doctor. Great, where was he twenty minutes ago?

 

"After my wife is finished dressing."

 

The doctor looked down at my file and back up, his eyes flickering between the two of us.

 

"Miss Brandon, is this man your husband?" he asked.

 

I nodded, not sure, that I could verbally admit that I was married to this man.

 

"Miss Brandon," Edward scoffed "It's Mrs. Cullen."

 

"Sir."

 

"Will you get the fuck out already?" Edward said, turning to him. As he did, his sweater rose up and I could see the cold metal of his gun around his waist.

 

I don't know why I did it, but I reached out and pulled his sweater to cover it up. He turned and gave me puzzled look till he realised what I had done.

 

"That's it, I'm calling security," the doctor announced.

 

"And tell them what? I'm having a conversation with my wife, go ahead."

 

"To me, sir, Miss Brandon looks very uncomfortable by your presence," he said digging out a phone.

 

"Motherfucker, do you think anyone cares what you think?" Edward said, with that dark chuckle of his.

 

"Have it your way, sir."

 

The doctor left, slamming the door behind him, although something told me he wasn't going to be gone long, and when he comes back he'll likely have company with him.

 

"I'm not going to ask you again, put your clothes on or I will drag you out of here in nothing but that poor excuse for a gown."

 

I believed him when he said that, because I know firsthand what he's like when he doesn't get his way, but this is one of those situations I won't let him win. He can threaten, he can say and do whatever he likes, but I need this, and no matter what I will not leave here today with this thing still inside me.

 

"I have an appointment and you're wasting my time," I said, folding my hands over my chest. "May I suggest you leave before the doctor gets back, because there is no doubt he'll be back with security. We wouldn't want you to end up in handcuffs, now would we."

 

"Hmm," was the only sound he made.

 

He took his coat off. I was quick to jump off the bed but not quick enough to escape him. He threw his coat over my shoulders and wrapped it around my body, from one pocket he pulled out a scarf and secured it around my neck. I couldn't help but inhale the sent that the scarf offered. It was purely Edward, and again it invaded all my senses reminding me of how much I had missed him, but I can't let him do this to me.

 

His eyes bore into mine for the longest time, he was searching for something, what I don't know, but I don't think he found it.

 

"How can you even think of doing something like this?" There was no hiding the pain in his voice, and his eyes became red almost as if he were about to cry.

 

"I don't want this thing in me," I said through gritted teeth. Damn him for making me feel sorry for him.

 

"This is my child, our child," he said stretching his palm over my stomach.

 

The hurt in his eyes was replaced with his stone cold look.

 

"And in half an hours' time your child will be nothing more than medical waste," I said with a proud smile on my face.

 

The door burst open, my head turned to see Ronnie. Edward never took his eyes off me.

 

"Hey there, sweet cheeks, long time no see," he said with a fucking smile that I wanted to wipe right of his face.

 

"Fuck you," I said.

 

He held his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt by my words.

 

"Ed, we gotta go, security is on its way up."

 

"Oh, would you listen to that, well you better run along then," I said.

 

Edward growled, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

 

"Ronnie, grab her clothes and the cousin from the waiting room," Edward ordered.

 

I pounded my fists on his back screaming for him to put me down, but it was no use.

 

Ronnie grabbed my clothes and then Gina too as we passed through the waiting room.

 

People were staring at us as we passed in horror, yet none of them made a move to stop this and help me, stupid morons.

 

Edward put me in the backseat of a car, he climbed in next to me, and Gina was on the other side effectively trapping me between the two of them, Ronnie climbed in the driver's seat.

 

"Did you tell him I was here?" I asked Gina.

 

"No, come on Bella, you know I wouldn't do that," she said, grabbing my hand.

 

"Sweet cheeks, your phone has a GPS locator on it," Ronnie said.

 

"My phone has been turned off ever since I left Chicago," I said.

 

"I may have opened it," Gina said.

 

"YOU WHAT."

 

"I wanted to know if you were really okay. I called John and Mary from your phone told them that you were okay and you were with me. They wanted to come down, but I told them not that you needed some time to yourself, they're really worried about you. You just up and disappeared, Bella."

 

"We didn't need the phone to be on. Bella. The tracker works if the phone is powered or not," Ronnie said.

 

"So, if you knew where I was this whole time, why didn't you come earlier, why now?"

 

"The thing about that, sweet cheeks, I knew where you were but that fucker back there didn't. I figured you needed your space."

 

"So why did you decide to tell him now, why are you two here now?"

 

"I called you yesterday and your cousin answered, she told me what was going on," Ronnie said, looking at me the rear-view.

 

"You told you me you didn't say anything," I said to Gina.

 

"I had to do something, you were about to make a big mistake, Bella," she said.

 

"I don't believe this, I trusted you."

 

"Don't be mad at her, sweet cheeks, she's only looking out for you and the baby."

 

"There will be no fucking baby, do you all understand that. I am going to get rid of this thing, and then I am going to rid myself of all of you."

 

Besides me, Edward gripped my hand to the point of pain, it took everything in me not to cry out.

 

"Drop Gina home, and then were going to home." Edward said.

 

"I am not going anywhere with you," I spat at him.

 

"Don't fucking push your luck with me, kitten. I'm controlling my temper, but I swear to God I'm about to fucking lose it, and you're going to be on the receiving end," he said.

 

"Fuck you," I said.

 

He grabbed my jaw roughly, making me stare into his blazing green eyes filled with rage.

 

"Watch your fucking mouth."

 

 

Two hours later, Gina was dropped off home. Edward and Ronnie came up to make sure I packed my things. I did not, Edward did it for me. I have not said a word to him since the car ride, and I don't plan to. He cannot do this to me, he cannot control every aspect of my life, and what goes on inside my body. He lost all right to do that the moment I found out the truth.

 

The truth still hurt, and it stung to think about it. It made a gaping hole in my heart knowing I had betrayed my parents, my brother, by not only sleeping with, but also marrying the man that killed them, and now I'm carrying his monster inside of me.

 

When Edward announced we were headed to the airport, I was excited, because airport security is so tight, now all I have to do is scream help, and I know I'll be taken away from him.

 

My excitement was short lived when Ronnie pulled onto the tarmac alongside a private jet. I sighed, frustrated. Damn it, there goes my escape plan.

 

"What's the matter, kitten, you thought I would take you through the main terminals, you thought you would have a chance to escape," there was no hiding the smugness in his voice.

 

I stayed silent, knowing I did not have a way out of this.

 

"You left once, but you will never leave again."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Kim Ginsberg & Sjdavis84.

 

Mom kept on insisting she wanted to see Bella, and for the past week she has been at our door every day, and every day I never let her in. She would knock, yell at me through the door and fuzzy would bark his ass off. This went on for about an hour then she would get in her car and leave.

 

I hated that I had to do that to my own mother, but I wasn't left with much of a choice.

I wanted to get things with Bella sorted out before everyone started bombarding us with questions, but Bella wasn't making anything easy for me.

 

She hadn't said a word to me since New York and I am losing my fucking mind here. I want to say so much to her, I want to work all this out with her, even though I have no idea how, and even if I did, it is not as if she's giving me a chance.

 

She stays in her room with her fucking bodyguards, Fuzzy, and that fur ball Julian all day. On the rare occasions I see her come out of her room, she's like a zombie, moving mechanically, the only way I knew she was alive was by the steady rise and fall of her chest.

 

I hate this, I hate her being like this, and I know she's like this now because of me.

 

I've tried to talk to her about the baby but I might as well be talking to a fucking wall because right now I have a better chance of that wall answering me than Bella speaking to me.

 

It still hasn't sunk in yet that Bella is pregnant.

 

A baby.

 

I'm going to...we are going to have a baby.

 

I'm going to be a father.

 

I'm going to be someone's father.

 

Damn...that's messed up.

 

I don't know the first thing about being a father, or about babies, kids and all that bullshit.

 

Since we've been back I've bought every pregnancy and parenting book that I could get my hands on, and that's what I've been doing for the past week, reading. It was the only thing I could do since I had banned everyone from the house, that was including Ronnie and Victoria. The only people here were Alec, Aro, and occasionally Foz who stood guard outside.

 

It was well after midnight now. I couldn't sleep, not that I had been doing much of that all week. All I've been doing is sitting in my office with my scotch and my coke reading my pregnancy books. How pathetic was I? I'm telling you, Bella should consider herself lucky she's pregnant because the thought of tying her up and spanking her until she see's reason has crossed my mind a thousand times, and now I'm fucking hungry.

 

I head out into the kitchen, I could see the light was on and could hear shuffling. Bella stood on the opposite side of the bench. She had some bread, cheese, prosciutto, and sun dried tomatoes out in front of her.

 

I briefly debated with myself if I should ask her to make me a sandwich as well, but I already knew the answer to that and chose not to waste my breath.

 

I went around her heading for the fridge. Off course Fuzzy and Julian were by her feet, it's as if they glued themselves to her the second she came back through the door. Now, that wouldn't bother me so much if my own fucking dog wouldn't growl at me the moment I set foot into the same room as Bella, and that cat isn't any different, he's always trying to claw at me. The three of them they were a team plotting against me, the we hate Edward crew, yeah that's them.

 

The closer I got to Bella, the more I could see what it was she had actually laid out on the bench.

 

"You can't eat that," I say, grabbing the Camembert from her.

 

She gives me her best murderous glare, it's a look I have grown accustomed to this past week, but she would still say nothing.

 

"Don't you know soft cheese contains listeria, it's bad for the baby," I continued.

 

Next to her feet, Fuzzy started growling at me. I would shock him now if it weren't for Bella having removed his collar. She patted the fucking mutt on the head to calm him down, then she picked up the cat and walked past me, Fuzzy was hot on her tail. She stopped suddenly, but didn't turn around.

 

"You can't make me have this thing, it's my choice, and I want it gone," she said in a cold tone, and then left.

 

I threw the cheese across the room. I picked up a vase filled with flowers that I had delivered for her, it too made its way across the room shattering into a million pieces on the floor. I threw around everything that I could get my hands on, nothing was safe.

 

This is the one thing I could not understand, it's not just my child, it's hers as well, why would she say those things, why would she want to kill her own child.

 

 

It was Sunday. Dad had called me at the asscrack of dawn. Sunday dinner will be hosted at my place today, and to not even bother arguing about it because mom was carrying her gun.

 

I'm screwed, I'm really screwed. I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do. Okay, maybe I should have let mom in, maybe she might have been able to talk some sense into Bella.

 

Now mom wanted to have dinner here and I knew it would not only be mom and dad, she would bring over the whole family.

 

Should I or shouldn't I tell Bella...No, maybe it might be a good thing for her, you know shock her with a house full of people.

 

Dad said he would be by very soon, there is some business stuff he needs to talk about. That's another thing I've been neglecting since I've bought Bella back. Dad and Jasper have been good, but some people are refusing to do business with them, saying they won't talk to them or take orders, unless they come from me directly.

 

Fucking ridiculous. Where was the respect, I was their boss, their Don and they were acting like a bunch of ungrateful bitches.

 

My phone rang and vibrated in my pocket, I took it out, Alec.

 

"Mr. C., Carlisle's here," he said.

 

"Let him in," I said, ending the call.

 

I went into the downstairs bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look high, did I? 

It was amazing how quickly I had become dependent on the coke, but it numbed everything and it made me somewhat functional.

 

"Edward," Dad called out.

 

I splashed some water on my face and straightened up before stepping out.

 

"Dad," I called after him, it wasn't long before I found him making himself comfortable on my couches.

 

"You look like shit," he said, with an angry scroll.

 

"I feel like shit," I admitted, crashing on the sofa opposite him.

 

"Jesus, Edward, it's only nine in the morning, how much have you stuffed up your nose?" Dad looked disgusted.

 

"I haven't stuffed anything up my nose," I lied.

 

"Yeah, okay. You know you become violent when your high and you have your wife back, don't do something stupid," he warned.

 

I couldn't believe this, my own father thinks I would be stupid enough to lay hands on my wife.

 

"Is there a fucking reason you are here, or did you just come to make assumptions about me?"

 

"Shut the fuck up, I'm here to talk business you remember that right, the business you've been neglecting."

 

"Yeah, I know people won't take orders from you."

 

"That's not a problem, Jasper and Emmett have sorted it out. People are still not happy, but let's just say that Emmett made an example out of someone and as soon as word got out, they all suddenly became very compliant." He chuckled, and I did too. Emmett is as big as a fucking house, he is also an idiot, and a joker but when he gets serious Emmett becomes fucking scary.

 

"Good to know," I said. "Then if you have everything under control, what's the problem," I asked.

 

"Marcus," he said.

 

At the mention of Marcus's name, I immediately straightened up. Marcus wasn't with Caius that night as I had expected him to be and as soon as news of Caius's death broke out, Marcus disappeared. I have people looking for him but so far, the search has come up empty.

 

"You do know what Marcus and Caius were involved in right?" Dad asked.

 

"That were involved in a lot of crap, you need to be more specific."

 

"You know they had there hand's in the human trafficking ring with Nicolas?"

 

How the fuck could I not known, that's where I found Victoria.

 

"Nicolas had informed Jasper that they are expecting some new girls to arrive on Thursday from the Ukraine, and he wants to know who will be going where," Dad asked, watching my reaction.

 

My fist gripped the edge of the sofa and I breathed in through my nose. This was one of the most important things I wanted to do, close our involvement in the ring. I know that it's going to get violent, and I know that it's going to get messy, and I am expecting he retaliation from those few that are closely involved, but this needs to be done.

 

"Let them arrive, but tell Nicolas I want them all unharmed and untouched, tell him if he disobeys me I am going to take his wife and daughters, and I am going to make them my whores, auction them off to the highest bidder," I said.

 

"Edward," Dad said, although he wasn't looking at me.

 

"Make sure you have people on them from today, I don't want them going into hiding."

 

"Edward," Dad said more sternly.

 

I looked up at him and he motioned for me to turn around. Fuck, I cursed, I didn't need to turn around to know that Bella was standing there.

 

When I saw her face, I knew she had heard every word that was said between dad and myself, about Nicolas and his wife and daughters.

 

I jumped up over the sofa, she took calculated steps back as I moved towards her.

 

"Isabella, it's good to see you," Dad said with a genuine smile.

 

She looked from dad to me and back again.

 

"I always knew you were involved in some crazy things, but I never once thought you were involved in trafficking," she said.

 

"It's not what you think," I said.

 

"Really, because from what I just heard it's exactly what I think."

 

"Isabella, please, it's not what you think at all. We are trying to put an end to the involvement my brother had in the business, not dig ourselves further into it," Dad said.

 

Bella was sceptical at first, but her face softened.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been listing, I only came down to let Fuzzy and Julian out," she said, trying to make her escape.

 

I took in her appearance, she was in a pair of pyjamas they were quite loose fitting, and I couldn't make out anything around her waist. I couldn't tell if she was showing or not, hell I didn't even know how far along she was, it's as if she wasn't sharing any of that information with me, she even locks the door when she's up there so I can't sneak in when she's asleep and look.

 

"Isabella, wait please," Dad said.

 

"Mr. Cullen," Bella said, stopping on the spot.

 

"Are we back to Mr Cullen? We are family, can I give my daughter a hug," Dad said, holding his arms opened.

 

Bella didn't hesitate and stepped right into his embrace. She clung to him almost desperately, he held her, and rubbed her back, he kissed the top of her head. She looked like she really needed this hug, like she just wanted someone to hold her, comfort her. I would hold her, I would take her in my arms now and never let her out of them if she would only let me. I have to say I am jealous of my own father right now, because he is providing my wife with something that I can't.

 

"How have you been sweetheart?" dad asked.

 

Bella shrugged. "I've been okay, I guess," she said.

 

"She's pregnant," I blurted out.

 

"Oh," Dad said, a look of genuine shock graced his face.

 

"How far along are you?"

 

Thank you Dad, that was a question I wanted answered a well.

 

"Umm...I'm...I'm not sure," Bella said sounding uneasy.

 

"What do you mean you're not sure?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

 

I found her in a fucking clinic ready to kill our baby, she had to know how far along she was.

 

"When was your last period?" Dad asked, getting into doctor mode.

 

Bella thought about it for a moment, I could see her fingers moving as if she was counting.

 

"October the 12th, I think. I don't remember exactly, but it was around that time, no wait, I did get it after that, but it was not the same as usual," she said, her cheeks heated up as she spoke.

 

"That's called implantation bleeding, a lot of women pass that off as a normal period. I have my bag in the car, do you mind if I look you over?" Dad asked.

 

Bella shook her head.

 

"Please, Isabella, you don't look okay, you are very pale, your pupils are dilated and you have dark spots under your eyes and I bet you anything that you are not sleeping very well. It would make me feel a lot better if I could check you over, and make sure everything is okay, and please sweetheart, it would give me peace of mind. I won't be able to leave you here otherwise."

 

Reluctantly, Bella nodded.

 

"Thank you, I'll go get my bag. Edward take her upstairs."

 

Bella was headed up the stairs before dad made it to the front door, I caught up with her and put my hand on the small of her back, but she quickly stepped away from my touch.

 

We made it into her room. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV, then she she sat on the edge of the bed. I pushed my luck and sat beside her. I relaxed slightly when she didn't move or finch away from me.

 

"Could you please leave," she asked.

 

"No."

 

"There is no reason for you to be here, and I don't want you here."

 

"Well tough, kitten. I'm worried about you, I want to know that you're okay," I tell her.

 

She scoffed.

 

"You mean you want to make sure that your thing is ok."

 

"It's not a thing, Bella. It's a baby, our baby."

 

"Whatever you want to call it, I don't want it and I will get rid of it," she said, putting emphasis on the it.

 

My blood was fucking boiling, she was so infuriating, she was driving me fucking mad. I wanted to call the mental institution and tell them to reserve a padded cell for me, because with the way that Bella is, I'm sure that is where I'm going to end up.

 

"Okay, Isabella, why don't you lay down," Dad said, setting his bag down, he started pulling out a few things.

 

Bella kept looking at me, waiting for me to get out. I stood there with my arms folded over my chest and small smirk on my face.

 

"You can fucking forget it, kitten. Now, be a good girl, get on the bed and let the doc check you out," I said.

 

Dad raised his brow at me.

 

"What," I said with a shrug.

 

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

 

Bella lay on the bed. Dad took her blood pressure.

 

"Your blood pressure is very low, Isabella," he commented.

 

"How low?" I asked.

 

"106/65, it's common though."

 

"Common my ass," I spat at him concerned. My kitten has low blood pressure and he's brushing it off as if it's nothing.

 

"Edward, during the first twenty-four weeks of pregnancy the circulatory system expands rapidly which may cause a drop in normal blood pressure, there is nothing we can do about it. The only thing you can do to make it better for her, is make sure she's eating and properly hydrated, that way we can be sure she won't pass out," dad said, as he continued his examination of Bella.

 

I took what he said in, she could pass out if she doesn't eat properly. Did she know that? Is that why she's been eating like a bird, she wants to harm the baby?

 

"We are close to the end of the month and if your last normal period was October 12th then that would mean you are around the end of your first trimester, quite possibly into your second."

 

"Is it too late?" Bella asked. I am pretty sure she could feel me staring at her, hell I could feel the anger coming off me. Is it too late, I knew exactly what she was asking.

 

"Too late for what?" Dad questioned.

 

"To get rid of it," Bella said with no emotion at all.

 

"You don't want the baby?" Dad looked between Bella and me in confusion.

 

Bella said nothing. She sat up in bed and shifted uncomfortably under dad's intense look.

 

Dad shook his head as if he was ridding himself of a thought.

 

"If my calculations are right and you have passed your first trimester, then yes, it is too late," he said.

 

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I didn't even know I was holding my breath.

 

"Oh," was all Bella said.

 

"Do you want to hear the baby's heart? I have a Doppler since we found out about Rosalie and Emmett, I have it with me," dad said, grabbing the devices out of his bag.

 

"NO," Bella nearly shouted.

 

"Yes," I said.

 

"It's not you decision," Bella yelled at me.

 

"It's my baby, and I want to hear its heart."

 

"It doesn't hurt, and it will be real quick, promise," Dad said.

 

For some reason, Bella always caves into Dad. She laid back down, and lifter her shirt up to expose her abdomen. At first glance you could not tell that she was even pregnant, but I knew every inch of her body and to me there was no missing the little bump.

 

Dad squeezed some gel onto Bella's stomach, and then he placed the stick looking thing over it, swirling the gel around a bit and turned the machine on.

 

I could not hear any heartbeat, to me it sounded more like waves, but continued to move the little stick around until...

 

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

 

The sound of a steady heartbeat filled the silent room.

 

I could feel my eyes start to prick but I couldn't care, that was our baby, his heart. Fuck, my chest felt all-tight, I wanted to go to Bella and kiss her, hold her, be happy with her as we are sharing this moment.

 

Her face gave nothing away, she was a blank canvas free of all emotions, but her eyes, her eyes were watery, tears that wanted to fall down, tears that would show deep down she did want this baby, but she quickly brushed them away.

 

 

After dad was finished, Bella ran into the bathroom and locked the door, we could hear her throwing up. I wanted to go in there make sure she was okay.

 

"Morning sickness is a part of pregnancy. Make sure you make an appointment with a doctor, get some blood tests done, check everything, especially her iron levels and they should do a scan, that should give you an idea how far along she is and get her some pregnancy vitamins," dad said, patting me on the back.

 

"I won't say anything but...did you force her to have this baby?"

 

"What, no. Are you serious? I am the last person that ever wanted kids, it happened I'm not going to kill my baby because I wasn't more careful," I said.

 

"You want the baby, she doesn't. I would be very careful, her emotions are all over the place and she looks ill. Is this why she left?"

 

"Yeah," I lied. Dad does not know that I was the one that did the job on Ben, and he does not know that he was also Bella's father, no one besides Ronnie, me, Caius, Marcus and Dmitri.

 

"I'll see you later."

 

Later was now. Mom had sent over caterers, the whole house smelled incredible. The table was set, the food was out, and the family was at the door.

 

"Where is she?" Mom said, pushing past me inside.

 

"Hello, mother, it's nice to see you too," I said, playing hurt.

 

"Don't play games, where is she."

 

"She's upstairs getting ready, she will be down shortly," I tell her, but I honestly had no idea what Bella was doing up there. After dad left, I told her everyone was coming by for dinner, she nodded, but she didn't say anything.

 

Alice ignored all of us and went upstairs, until I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

 

"Where do you think you're going, short stuff," I ask.

 

"To see my sister. Now take your hand off of me, or I will castrate you," the midget said with an eerie calm to her voice. I've seen firsthand what short stuff can do with a bat. I was on the receiving end, I can only imagine if she were to ever get a hold of a gun, I shook the thought out of my head and let her go up, maybe she might be able to talk some sense into her sister.

 

"Where are Emmett and the blond?" I asked.

 

"At the hospital."

 

"They're having the baby?"

 

"We don't know yet, Rosalie was having some pain so they went to make sure everything is okay, she's not due for three more weeks but babies come early," mom said with a smile. I bet she couldn't wait for Rosalie to pop that thing out.

 

"Where's Nonna?" I asked.

 

"Your grandmother got herself drunk this afternoon after your grandfather phoned, I don't know what they were talking about, but she hit the bottle hard," mom said.

 

Why the fuck would Dmitri call Nonna, they haven't spoken since he was locked up.

 

"Finally," mom sighed.

 

Bella and Alice came down the stairs. It was good to see that Bella had changed her clothes. She was wearing a pair jeans and a loose fitting sweater and a pair of flats. Thank God I think I would have had a heart attack if she would have come down the stairs in heels.

 

"Isabella, baby, honey," mom said, engulfing Bella a big hug. "Honey are you okay, you don't look so well," Mom said, pushing the few stray hairs of off her face.

 

"She's pregnant," I say.

 

Bella gives me that all too familiar glare.

 

"You're pregnant?" Mom and Alice asked. Mom was holding her at arm's length and getting a good look at her.

 

Bella nodded.

 

"How far along?" Mom asked.

 

"Three maybe, four months," I said with a shrug.

 

"But you left," Mom said to her.

 

Bella chewed on her bottom lip.

 

I watched mom as if she were a ticking time bomb. Her face became red, and her eyes wild, I knew that look she was pissed, she was pissed badly.

 

"You were pregnant and you left!" Mom yelled.

 

Bella flinched away from her.

 

"If Edward wouldn't have found you, would you have come back?"

 

"Mom stop," I said, Dad had told me to keep Bella stress free, and lashing out at her was not helping.

 

"Esme, stop, now is not the time for this," Dad said.

 

"Yes it is, she has some questions to answer," Mom spat.

 

"You left with my grandchild, and you weren't going to say anything...You know what, the only difference from you and the other whores he's fucked is you have a ring on your finger. I loved you, I thought you were different, but you are worse than them all," Mom yelled.

 

"Esme," Alice gasped in disbelief.

 

I could not believe what my mother had said either, I have never seen her like this before.

 

"You left my son, you put him through hell, he went crazy looking for you, and now we find out you're pregnant, is it his? Is that why you left, your carrying someone else's child?"

 

"How can you say something like that!" Bella spoke for the first time, she yelled at my mother.

 

Mom got right up in her face and before anyone of us knew what happened mom had slapped Bella across the face so hard the sound echoed off the walls.

 

Dad pulled mom, and I was at Bella's side trying to get a look at her face, but with one hand she pushed me away.

 

"I get it now, this is what it's all about, this is all that you want, babies. What's the matter, Esme, were you such a horrible mother that you want to relive your experience through your grandchildren, write the wrong of your past," Bella said.

 

"How dare you," Mom screamed, "How dare you talk to me that way you stupid little girl."

 

"Mom enough!" Jasper yelled, "Stop."

 

"I love you, Esme. I love you as if you are my own mother. I have my own reasons for doing what I did, and those reasons are between me and Edward alone." Bella said.

 

She ran in the direction of the kitchen, we all watched her go, all of us too stunned to make a move.

 

"GET OUT." I yelled.

 

"Edward, I'm sorry," Mom tried to say.

 

"You hit my wife, my pregnant wife, you don't think that we are all going to sit down now and enjoy dinner like nothing happened do you, get the fuck out, all of you."

 

"I'm sorry," Mom said as Dad dragged her out the door, Jasper had to do the same with Alice because she refused to leave Bella.

 

Finally, they were all gone and it was only me and her, staring at each other, the only thing dividing us was the dining table.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84 and Kim Ginsberg.

This is our FB group for anyone who would like to join.

 

https://www.facebook.com/groups/DarkVelvetCN/

 

Bella's Pov

I could not believe this. I could not believe Esme. Did she really hit me? Yes, she did. I can still feel the sting on the left side of my face.

Edward came into the kitchen. We stood on opposite sides of the bench.

"Are you okay?" he asked, there was concern clear in his voice, however, I'm sure his concern was reserved solely for his spawn.

"You don't care if I'm okay or not," I spat.

"Will you just fucking stop already? I am concerned about you. I have been worried sick about you since you took off, and that worry has now been made worse after dad gave me that piece of information about your health," he yelled.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" I said, my head was pounding and his shouting was only making it worse. 

"Watch your fucking language!" he continued to yell.

"You watch your fucking language!" I yelled back. "You are not my father. You don't get to tell me right from wrong, or what I can or cannot say or do, you killed my father."

He looked pained by my outburst. Good, I wanted him to be in pain. I wanted him to feel all the pain that I have felt all these years. I wanted him to cry. I wanted him to scream at night from the nightmares.

"That was a low blow, kitten."

"That is the fucking truth."

"Language," he said.

I threw my hands up in frustration, language, language, language. Watch your fucking language, he should watch his.

Fed up with looking at him, with hearing his voice, I decided to walk away which was hard on my part considering all the food that was spread out in the kitchen and I was so hungry, all I wanted was to dig into everything.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, we are having a conversation," he said coming up behind me.

"No, we are not having anything," I said, continuing to walk away, although he was right on my tail.

"You wanna talk to something? Talk to the fucking wall. You never know, you might get lucky and it will answer you back."

"Kitten, please stop," he said.

I made it to my room and was about to slam the door in his face. I had no such luck, he stopped the door with his foot and then opened it wide, letting himself in and then closing it behind himself.

"Stop calling me that. I am not your fucking kitten!" I yelled.

"Yes you are," he said taking calculated steps towards me. "You will always be my kitten, my wife."

We now stood face to face. I averted my eyes, refusing to meet his, but he wasn't having any of that. He gripped my chin forcing my gaze on him. Using both hands he cupped my cheeks. I was trapped, held hostage by his green eyes, his beautiful eyes.

"I love you, kitten," he said.

There was no denying the sincerity in his voice, he meant every word, and it made me hate him more. I hated him because he meant it. I hated his honesty, but most of all, I hated him because I loved him so much and I didn't know how to stop.

"I want a divorce, now," I said, although it pained me to say it.

I was expecting him to lash out; yell, scream, throw things around the room, but he stood there looking as sad and as defeated as me.

"I can't give you that, Bella," he said softly.

"Yes, you can."

"It's not safe."

"Please don't start with this, it's for your own safety crap, there was never really a threat over my head, you used that as a means to get me to marry you."

"No I didn't, the danger was real, just like it is now."

"Stop lying! For once, please just tell me the truth!" I yelled, squirming out of his grip until I was free.

"The danger was always real Bella, and it's worse now, and it's about to get out of control," he said, keeping his calm which was very unlike him.

"All the more reason for a divorce," I said.

"There is no fucking divorce Bella, you wanna leave this marriage, the only way to do that is when you're dead," he said, his tone cold again.

 

"Well, you fucked that opportunity up the first time, maybe you can get it right this time ."

"Kitten, I never wanted to kill you," he said.

"Yes, you have."

God, why can't I just keep my mouth shut and end the subject.

"God damn it, Bella," he snapped.

He picked an object up from the dresser and threw it across the room. The object met it's end with the back of the door where it mashed into a million tiny pieces. Good to know that jackass side is back.

He closed his eyes, with one hand he massaged his forehead with his fingers, obviously trying to calm himself down.

"Edward," I said cautiously.

His eyes opened and they landed on me, the anger and rage they held vanished.

"I have done a lot of fucked up shit, kitten. I've hurt a lot, and killed a lot more, and you know what...I don't regret a damn thing," he said.

Why is he telling me this? I know he doesn't regret anything, hell, I don't even think he has ever uttered an apology.

"Please, just stop," I say, holding my palms up. I don't want to hear any more of this.

"Until you," he says. "I've never regretted anything until you. I hurt you, and for that I can't look at myself. I hate myself and for that I should let you go. I should have walked away the moment I found out who you were, but Goddamn it Bella, I love you. I love you so fucking much it hurts, right here," he yells pointing to his chest.

"I know I don't deserve you. I don't need anyone to tell me that, but I can't live without you, I can't let you go. I refuse to not have you in my life and I am selfish enough to take you any way I can get you."

His words rung in my ears like bells, he loves me. I have wanted him to say those words for so long, and now that they are pouring freely and effortlessly out of his mouth, all I want is...well, I don't know what I want. I am so confused and he is only making things worse by saying those things to me.

"Ed!" we heard someone shout from somewhere inside the house.

"Motherfucker! What the fuck is he doing here?" Edward said, angry by the intruder.

"Wait here," he told me, storming out of the room.

I counted to ten, then followed after him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard him say as I descended the stairs.

"Your brother's have been trying to get a hold of you," Ronnie said.

"So, why didn't he call me?"

"He tried that, might fucking help if you answer."

"What the fuck did Jasper want?" Edward asked rubbing his forehead.

"Not Jasper, Emmett, congratu-fucking-lations you're an uncle," Ronnie said.

"Rose had the baby," I said rushing down the final steps.

Both men turned towards me. Ronnie's eyes kept flickering from my face to Edward's. I noticed him zeroing in on the left side of my face, which I was sure was still red. Then from out of nowhere, Ronnie clocks Edward square in the jaw. Edward stumbled back and Ronnie towered over him. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, he brings him back up and punches him again, this time he got him in the nose and Edward started bleeding.

"What are you doing, stop!" I shouted, stepping in front of Edward before Ronnie could do any more damage.

"Sweet cheeks, move out of the way," Ronnie said through gritted teeth.

"No! Stop it! Stop hitting him."

"Look at your face, he hit you! You hit her!" Ronnie yelled over my shoulder.

"Get out of the way, Bella," Edward said, now on his feet wiping the blood from his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Please, you think he hit me?" I laughed.

Edward can be intense, yes, but no matter what I know, he would never physically hurt me.

"Don't protect him," Ronnie said appalled.

"If you must know, I had a run in with the mother in law."

"Mrs...C...Mrs. C did this?"

There was no hiding the clear shock in his voice.

"Now say sorry to Edward," I said.

Why was I taking Edward's side, you would think I would be happy to see him hurt. Because he is your husband and you love him, a little voice in my head said. Great, now I'm hearing voices. Shut up, I argued with myself.

"I'm not apologising to that fucker, he deserves a lot worse," Ronnie said.

"Hey, listen to my wife and apologise to me, asshole," Edward said.

"You shut the fuck up, or I will lay you out again. You feel as if someone's paying attention to you," Ronnie said over me.

"Okay, enough. I don't need this bullshit with you two fighting. I have one hell of a headache and all afternoon this house has smelled gloriously good, I am about ready to eat the walls. So you two shut the fuck up and play nice or I swear to God I will put the both of you through a glass table," I yelled.

"Fuck, shit, fuck, kitten! I don't even know if we have any Tylenol, that's all you're allowed to have by the way. You're hungry too, shit how could I be so fucking stupid. I'll...fuck, go sit down, I'll be back," Edward rambled and made a mad dash down the hall.

I would have found the whole thing funny if I wasn't so pissed.

"Is he still hitting the coke?" Ronnie asked.

I didn't know Edward was taking coke to begin with, so this was new to me. I knew there was some in the house, but it never crossed my mind that Edward would be using.

"Since when does Edward take drugs?" I asked.

"Well you skipping town wasn't exactly easy on him, sweet cheeks."

"I found out that my husband of then only hours, was responsible for the house fire that killed my family and I didn't go snorting lines."

"And that's a very good thing," he said pinching my cheek. "But everyone deals with their pain and emotions in different ways, and that was his."

I raised my brow, because to me, Ronnie's explanation made no sense.

"Don't look at me like that, Isabella. I know this situation is fucked up, but he loves you."

"If he loves me that much, then he would have never lied to me, he should have left me alone from the beginning," I said.

Ronnie looked like he had a lot to say but...

"Here, Tylenol and water, take them," Edward says, putting two pills in my hand and opening a bottle of water.

I took them, not wanting to argue with him anymore, and I really needed them.

"Thank you," choosing to keep my tone sour. Just because he got me pills, does not mean he's out of the dog house.

"I want to go see Rose and the baby," I say.

"You refer to theirs as a baby, but ours is an it?" Edward asked.

"Because it is an it," I shrugged wanting to piss him off.

"I want to go and see Rose and the baby."

"No," he said simply.

"Fuck you, husband. I'll go by myself."

"Goddamn it, Isabella. You are not going anywhere!" he shouted.

"You can't keep me prisoner in this house, Edward."

"I don't want to keep you prisoner, but you don't feel good, you said so yourself. You haven't eaten anything and it's getting late, hospitals do have visiting hours," Edward said.

"He's got a point there, sweet cheeks. You need to eat something, and it is pretty late. Here take my phone, call Emmett, talk to Rose, and I will take you to see that baby tomorrow," Ronnie said, passing me his phone.

Edward stood beside me. Let me tell you, if looks could kill, poor Ronnie would be dead and buried by now.

Ronnie had a small smirk on his face and a look in his eye. He knew he had pissed Edward off by offering to take me, and he wanted Edward to say something about it too. I think Ronnie just wants to hit him again.

I left them in the hall while they enjoyed their silent death glares and went into the kitchen.

"Ronnie, please tell me you've managed to get a hold of that shit," Emmett answered on the first ring.

"Congratulation, is it a boy or a girl?" I said.

"Bella," he sounded surprised.

"Hi, Emmett," I said, chewing on a bread roll.

"Shit, Bella, where the fuck have you been, you had us fucking worried to death," Emmett scolded me.

God, I was so sick of talking about this, of dealing with this. All I wanted was to have a simple conversation with my friend, and I could not even do that anymore without everyone asking the magic questions.

Where did you go?

Why did you go?

"Emmett, can we please not talk about this now?"

"You were right all along Bella, it's a girl. I have a girl, we have a daughter," Emmett said sounding like a proud papa.

"I am so happy for you guys," I said honestly.

"She's perfect Bella, she's so small and beautiful and chubby and perfect."

"How's Rose doing?"

"She's good, given everything," he said.

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's asleep, Bella."

"That's okay; I'm coming to see her tomorrow anyways. I can't wait," I say.

"That will really make Rose happy, she's missed you."

"I've missed her too," I say.

Edward came into the kitchen, he took out a plate and started piling it with food, before putting it in the microwave.

"Hey, Emmett, I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow anyways. Hug Rose for me and give my niece a kiss, okay?" I said with Edward watching my every move.

"I will. I can't wait to see you, Bella."

"So, it's a girl?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Sit down," he says taking the plate out of the microwave after it finished heating.

I did as he said, only because I was too hungry, and the hot food was making my mouth water.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" he says staring at me, tilting his head to one side.

"We are not talking about this," I say chewing my food.

I can't talk about it yet, not when I have yet to come to terms that I have no choice but to have this baby. A baby that I don't want, his baby...my baby.

I swallow painfully as I think back to this morning. The silent room filling with the steady heartbeat. Deep down I know that this baby has done nothing wrong, and it's unfair for me to take my anger out on it, to take away it's life before it's even began. But, the angry part of me refuses to let me see that and every time I look at Edward it only makes that worse.

I know that I don't want to kill the baby, that I don't really want to get rid of it, and I know that if I would have been successful back in New York, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life.

However, I also can't bring a child into this world when I know I won't ever be capable of loving it.

"Kitten, please, talk to me, don't cry," Edward said, now beside me. He brushed my tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I don't...I can't...do this...I can't have a baby," I tell him.

I can't look at him anymore, because I can see everything in his eyes. I can see that he loves me. I can see that he wants this, and I can see his heart breaking because I don't.

"Don't touch me," I say pushing his hands away.

The doorbell rang and I was thankful for the distraction. Edward not so much, he balled his fist up, banging one on the table before heading in the direction of the front door. I don't know why but I followed after him.

He opened the door and there stood the last person the both of us ever expected to see.

"Hey," he said nervously. He couldn't even make eye contact with Edward.

"What the fuck do you want?" Edward said after he had gotten over his initial shock.

"I need a place to stay. I don't have anywhere else to go," little Eddie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84 and Kim Ginsberg.

Edward's Pov

 

"Fuck off," I say, ready to slam the door in Eddie's face.

 

Bella stepped around me and in front of Eddie.

 

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She yells at me.

 

"I don't want that shit in my house."

 

"He's family and if he needs a place to stay then he will be staying here," she said firmly.

 

That was four weeks ago. One whole fucking month that thing has been in my house.

I called mom, telling her to take him back. She wanted to, but it was him, it was Eddie. He said he couldn't live in the same house as Nonna, not that Nonna had said or done anything to him, but he doesn't want to be in her face. He thinks it disrespectful for Nonna to have to see him every day and apparently, I am the only one that thinks his excuse is complete bullshit.

 

However, I don't have time to worry about him now, there are bigger things going down today.

I have Ronnie, Jasper and Dad with me. We were headed to the house to meet with Nicolas and I am apparently supposed to inspect and sample the merchandise, as Nicolas labelled them.

 

"Ed, you sure about this?" Jasper asked.

 

We had just pulled up outside the house, in one of the finest rundown slums Chicago had to offer. To an outsider this street would seem normal, possibly even good, considering the neighbourhood we are in. However, Marcus controlled this street well. Only locals were allowed and they were paid to turn a blind eye and keep their mouths shut about anything they might see.

 

"Are you fucking questioning me?" I barked at Jasper.

 

"There are a lot of people involved here. You cannot close down operations and simply expect everything to be okay. They are going to retaliate against you, against all of us."

 

"Let them, we are more than ready to take them on," I said with shrug.

 

"Everyone ready?" Dad asks.

 

I have to hand it to him. He spent his whole life not wanting any involvement in this little business of ours, and in a few short months I have dragged him right into the heart of it.

 

"Let's do this," Ronnie said, rubbing his hands together.

 

The fucker has been in Goddamn happy mood all fucking week. I don't know what he has to be happy about, but his mood is pissing me off.

 

I don't bother knocking on the door, I know it won't be locked. With one swift kick, I knock it open. In a second, I'm looking down the barrel of five guns.

I raised my brow at the five fools. I saw Nicolas standing behind then, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

"Goddamn Edward, you don't know how to ring the fucking doorbell?" He yells.

 

"I don't have time for doorbells," I shrug.

"Maybe I should have let them shoot you," Nicolas says, his tone still too loud for my liking.

 

I push through his men until I get to him. I wrap my fingers firmly around his neck and ram him into a wall.

 

"You better remember who the fuck it is you are talking to." I say calmly, watching his face turn a light shade of purple.

 

"I'm...s...o...rr...y," he stutters out.

 

I tighten my hold around his neck, applying more pressure just for a second longer before letting him drop to the floor. For now, I need him alive.

 

"Now, you are going to start playing nice," I say bending down to his level. "After all we wouldn't want anything to happen to those beautiful girls of yours, now would we?" I tell him, licking my lips.

 

His eyes widen, but he shakes his head quickly.

 

"Now, where the fuck are these bitches?" I say looking around.

 

"Marco, go and get them," Nicolas said. He was now standing, glaring at me, I dare him to say something.

 

Marco disappeared up the stairs and Nicolas showed us into, what was a living room.

I remember this room. It is the same now as it had been years ago. This was the same room that I first saw Victoria. The same sofa was in the corner that Victoria had been curled up on.

 

"Have a seat," Nicolas said.

 

"I prefer to stand."

 

"Suit yourself. Drink?"

 

"Can we not make all this fucking small talk? Bring the girls in already," I say, twirling my finger around.

 

What I really wanted to do was shoot Nicolas through the eyes so I could get the hell out of here.

 

A silence fell over the room. Dad, Ronnie, Jasper and myself watched in disgust as Marco dragged the girls in. There were seven. It was my understanding there was supposed to be twelve?

 

"What the fuck?" Ronnie spat out loud.

 

"Is there a problem Ronald?" Nicolas asked.

 

He was standing next to one the girls. She looked so young, like Bella. Her hair was long, wavy, and brown, like Bella's. Her eyes, although she was scared to death, were a beautiful brown, just like Bella's.

She skin, her face. She looked almost identical to my Bella. Fuck, I can't be thinking of her now.

 

"Yeah I have a fucking problem with this," Ronnie said, waving his hands to the girls.

 

He went to grab for his gun. Dad put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. I don't know what my father told him, but he settled down.

 

"Why are there only seven?" I asked, but my eyes were still fixed on this one girl.

 

"There others were of no use to us, we get more money for the virgins then the used up trash," Nicolas shrugged.

 

He leaned in closer to this girl, as she flinched away from him, he grabbed her roughly bring her in front of him. She sobbed silently and a few tears fell down her face. Nicolas held her flush to him as he pushed himself into her; one of his hands cupped her breast roughly.

 

"Don't worry sweetheart you are going to love this," he said smiling.

 

My blood was boiling, but I had to see this through. I would not be helping myself or any of these girls if I lost it now.

 

"That was not your fucking decision to make. I told you I wanted them all." I say, watching him closely as he pushes the girl away.

 

"Edward, that is the way we do things around here. We keep the good and get rid of the bad, Marcus has been doing it this way from the beginning."

 

"Yeah, and where the fuck is Marcus?"

 

"I was hoping you could tell me that, no one had heard from him since your wedding," he said, with a raised brow.

 

"Don't fucking mess with me Nick, I am not in a good mood," I said with warring.

 

"Where do you want them?"

 

"I don't want any of them," I say.

 

Nicolas and Marco both looked at me as if I had two heads.

 

"You don't want them?" Nicolas asked confused.

 

"Nope," I said with a pop of the ‘p'.

 

"I give you seven girls all virgins. they could make a lot of money. Do you know how much one of these goes for at auction? Are you out of your fucking mind?" He yelled.

 

"I don't think you understand where I'm going with this Nicolas," I say putting my hands in my pockets, as I pace slowly back and forth.

 

"No I don't understand where you are going with this Edward."

 

"Mr. Cullen," I tell him.

 

"What?" He says confused.

 

"I'm your boss, calling me by my first name is disrespectful," I tell him with a shrug.

 

"You can't be serious?" He says.

 

I raise my brow and glare at him. I am fucking serious.

 

"Mr. Cullen," he says reluctantly. "Marcus is in charge here, and he wants them spread out and bringing in income, so Mr. Cullen where am I sending them all to?" He says. The way he says Mr. Cullen it sounds as if he were chewing on rocks.

 

"Marcus now answers to me and I want these girls gone."

 

"You can't be fucking serious," his little sidekick Marco said.

 

"You have problem buddy?" Jasper asks.

 

"Yeah I got a fucking problem," Marco spat.

 

Jasper draws out his gun and points it at Marco. Besides Nicolas and Marco, there are three others in the room, all of which have their guns pointed squarely at my brother. Dad and Ronnie follow suit and even Nicolas reaches for his. The girls all whimper and look away, however none of them dare to make a move, to duck or anything makes me wonder what the fuck Nicolas has done to them.

 

"You all have five fucking seconds to put your shit away," I say calmly. "You are all not that stupid to shoot my fucking brother right in my face. Nick what the fuck did I tell you earlier?"

 

"You wouldn't dare," Nicolas says bravely.

 

"4...3...You want to play with their lives, up to you...2..."

 

"Put your fucking guns down now," Nicolas yells.

 

"Good boy," I say smiling. "Now where were we, yes, the girls will come with me."

 

"Where are you taking them?" He asks.

 

"Not your business," I say.

 

"Jasper is Aro here with the car?"

 

"Waiting outside," Jasper says.

 

"Take these girls out."

 

"You can't do this, Marcus will get you for this," Marco says.

 

I pull draw my gun and bang, I hit Marco right in the chest.

 

"Anyone else have something to say?" I ask the other three. They look down at their feet, smart move on their part. "Good."

 

Jasper leads the girls out. One by one, they pass me. Fucking hell, how could anyone do this? These girls were so young, so...I need to get Marcus and I know Nicolas knows where he is.

 

"I want this place closed down. I also have people waiting to take the other girls. Collect them all and have them at the front door. You have five minutes," I say looking at my watch.

 

"Do you know how many people are involved in this, you want to start a fucking war?" Nicolas yells.

 

"You now have three minutes. Tick tock Nicolas."

 

Besides the seven already gone with Aro, there was another six in the house. Emmett was taking care of them. I told them to take them all to one of our warehouses. Dad made sure to set thing up for them. There was food, change of clothes and bathroom facilities. They would only be there temporarily, until later tonight when we would move them all to a safe house I have in Mason City, Iowa.

 

Nicolas and his three men all gathered in the living room. Ronnie and Jasper were searching the house to make sure there was no one left.

 

"So what are you going to do now Cullen, Kill us?" Nicolas said.

 

I laughed looking down at Marcos dead body.

 

"No, well at least not you, not now anyways," I shrugged.

 

"Carlisle, come we have known each other for years. Knock some fucking sense into your son," Nicolas tried pleading with dad.

 

Dad did something that surprised me, because he is not the violent type. He raised his gun and fired, hitting one of Nick's guys right between the eyes. Pop's has aim, who would have thought? Way to go old man.

"Nick, I suggest you shut up and do as you're told," Dad said.

 

Nicolas was fuming, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. He couldn't give a fuck about the men dropping dead around him, no, his eyes were solely on me.

 

"You two are useless to me," I say pointing to the other two.

 

"Please Mr. Cullen, sir," one said. He was the first to die, then the other.

 

Only Nicolas stood now, his posture was ridged and his eyes deadly.

 

"Shoot me," he said, stretching out his arms.

 

I threw my head back laughing.

 

"I don't want to kill you Nicky, you are actually useful to me."

 

"I'm not helping you with anything," he spat.

 

"Well you don't have to help me, but then again I do have your wife and girls. I could just kill them although I suppose I could have a bit of fun with them first," I shrugged.

 

"You are fucking sick," he shouted. "Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with anything."

 

"I'm the sick one. You and that other piece of shit ran this fucking place with underage girls. Kids Nick, kids. Girls as old as your daughters. How many of them did you fuck? Did you think about your girls while you fucking them? No, you're right. I'm the sick one for ending all this."

 

"You can never end all this."

 

"I'm ending our part in this."

 

"And what do you want with me?"

 

"I need to get a hold of Marcus," I say.

 

"I don't know where he is," Nicolas said.

 

"Yes, you do."

 

"Mr. Cullen I swear I don't know," he said. He was lying through his fucking teeth I could see right through him.

 

"You know what, I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you right now," I say.

 

"Did you guys find anything else?" I ask Ronnie and Jasper as they came back in.

 

"Motherfucker you got to have all the fun," Ronnie said, looking around at all the bodies.

 

"There is no one else in this place. Can we go now, I need to take a scalding shower after being in here," Jasper says in disgust, not that I can blame him.

 

"Grab that," I say pointing to Nicolas, "You know where to take him," I tell Jasper.

 

"Dad go with Jasper, Ronnie, you come with me."

 

 

A short time later Ronnie and I pulled up outside the warehouse.

 

"How the fuck do all those bastards do it?" Ronnie asked.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Those girls...they're so young, they're fucking kids, it's not right."

 

He was just as disgusted by all of this as I was, only he didn't know that I had a more personal reason for wanting to end all this. It wasn't only about what Heidi and Dmitri did to me, but about Victoria as well. She was already from a fucked up home, for Marcus to take her and force her into something like that...I can't wait to get him.

 

"A lot of things are not right in this world Ronnie. I mean look at me, I killed Isabella's parents, yet that didn't stop me from marrying her and we're having baby together...No, I'm having a baby, she's having an it," I say bitterly.

 

Bella still hasn't come to terms with everything and she has only grown more distant since Eddie moved in. I figured after after she saw the ultrasound she would accept the baby, finally open up to me, let me explain everything but somehow she drifted further away. After the ultrasound she wouldn't even let me touch her, not that she would let me before but I was still able to get away with a brush of the hand or an uncomfortable hug and a kiss to the forehead, now nothing.

 

"She'll come around, you need to give her time," Ronnie said, as we made our way in.

 

"I have given her nothing but time," I sighed frustrated.

 

"Put yourself in her shoes, how would feel, what would be going on in your head. You think this is easy for her?"

 

"I want to help her but she won't let me. I just want to make it better."

 

"Let's get this done and over with so you can get back home," he says.

 

As we walk in, we see the girls all huddled together in a corner.

 

"What the fuck?" I say pointing to them but looking at dad and Jasper.

 

"They're afraid of us, did you expect anything less?" Dad says.

 

I rub my hands over my face in frustration. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

 

"Do you all understand English?" I ask, but they all say nothing.

 

"ANSWER ME!" I shout.

 

One girl, the one that bears the striking resemblance to Bella nods her head, at least someone understands me. With my finger, I tell her to come to me. Reluctantly and on shaky legs she comes.

 

"You can relax, I promise no one is going to hurt you." I assure her, but there was no chance that she would believe me, I know that.

 

"Can you please answer my questions verbally?"

 

She nods.

 

"I didn't hear that," I say.

 

"Yes sir," she whispered. Her voice held a slight accent.

 

She was close to me now and I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, fuck she looked so much like Bella it was almost scary.

 

"The men we took you from, did they hurt you?"

 

She nodded.

 

"With words," I say firmly.

 

"Yes, they hit us."

 

"Is that all they did or did they do more?"

 

"No they only hit us, told us if we did not listen to them they would kill us," she said.

 

"You're safe now, you know that right?"

 

She only nodded.

 

"Are we really?" She questioned, somewhat gutsy of her.

 

"Yes you are. We are going to help you, send you all back home okay?"

 

She nodded but I could still see she did not believe me.

 

"What's the matter, don't you want to go home back to your family? I bet they are worried about you. How long have you been here?" I asked.

 

"They may have a family to go back to, but I do not." She says pointing to the rest of the girls.

 

"What do you mean?" I asked.

 

"I was in orphanage. My family, my mother, my father, they died when I was ten in big fire," she says.

 

I am sure all the color drained from my face. What the fuck, is this a set up? Did Marcus plan all this, set this girl up with a fake story? It's too much, she not only looks like my kitten but her story...

 

"Big fire?" I asked.

 

"We lived in small village. A farm caught fire from cigarette, it was spread too quickly and no one had time to get out. I was at school, it was far away but my parents did not make it." She tells me with tears running down her face.

 

Without realising it, I reached out and cupped her face, wiping her tears with the pads of my thumbs. She didn't flinch or pull back.

 

"I do not want to go back home. I have nothing, no one to go to," she pleaded. "I would rather die than go back to the orphanage,"

 

"Edward," Dad called my name. "Leave her with me, I'll make sure she will be taken care of."

 

Did I trust him? He was my father. But where was he going to send her?

 

"What's your name?" I ask her softly.

 

"Isabella," she whispers.

 

"Isabella..." My voice trailed off.

 

This...fuck, I need to get out of here and away from this girl.

 

It's too much, it's all too much of a coincidence. The same name. They both lost their family at the age of ten. This Isabella looked so much like my Bella, my kitten.

 

As I look at this small and fragile girl in front of me, my mind goes to Marcus and how many times he had gotten so close to my kitten, how many times he had looked at her as if she were a meal to eat.

 

If I would not have met Bella first, if short stuff wouldn't have taken her into my club that night. If Marcus, somehow would have seen her even in passing, he would have snatched her up, taken her away. She would have ended like these girls, taken away from her family again, abused, used.

 

Suddenly the air in the room became too thick. I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating. I felt as if the walls were closing in on me. It was all becoming too much and I needed to get out.

 

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I jumped into the car and sped of fast, the tires screeched.

I needed to get home, I needed to see her, feel her in my arms, and smell her.

 

I sped through the streets of Chicago thankful that I had managed to not attract the attention of any cops.

 

It took me an hour to get home. I left the car in the middle of the street. I tossed the keys to Alec who was waiting for me outside, obviously someone had called him to let him know what was going on.

 

"Ed what the fuck?" He says.

 

Ignoring him, I run up the stairs into the house.

 

"Kitten, Bella!" I call out.

 

At this point I don't care, she can fight me, yell, kick, scream, but I need to hold her, feel her close to me so I don't go crazy.

 

I get no answer. I never expected her to answer me but I could always hope.

I decided to follow the sweet aroma that was lingering in the air, it lead me to the kitchen.

 

I breathed the biggest sigh of relief when I saw her.

There she was, in our kitchen melting chocolate over the stove.

She didn't look at me she didn't even bat a lash in my direction, but I am a mad man on a mission.

 

I am next to her before she has time to react. She is stuck between the stove and me. With no warning I pull her to me wrapping her in my arms and breathing in her scent, letting it over power me. I held her tighter, mindful of her growing belly. I wanted so desperately to run my hands over her, I wanted to feel our child kick inside her, I wanted to kiss her stomach and talk to it too, but she would never let me do any of that in fact I am surprised she hasn't pulled away yet or tried to pour the hot melted chocolate over me.

 

I never thought it would calm me so much to hold her, even if she is like a rock in my arms she's not pushing me away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84

Bella's Pov

 

Seeing Rose's baby girl was an amazing experience. She was so tiny, so precious and so beautiful. They named her Isabella, after all, I was right all along about her.

 

Sitting there, with the tiny baby in my arms felt...I don't know, it felt good to just hold her. Having Edward there was something else though. I told him I wanted to see Rose by myself, that Ronnie or Alec could take me and that there was no need for him. But, he said she was his niece as well and he wanted to see her.

 

I don't know how much Edward actually wanted to see the baby or if he had only came because he knew his presence would piss me off. Whatever his reason was, seeing him holding baby Isabella affected me in more ways than I care to think about. The way he held her close to his chest. The way he rubbed her back trying to sooth her, and the kiss he placed on her little forehead brought tears to my eyes. It had me thinking about us and about our...baby, yes I said baby.

 

Being almost five months pregnant now and seeing the ultrasound, being able to see my baby and see it's little heart beat...Do I love the baby. I...I don't know. I don't hate it, I don't think I did. I'm angry, I'm really angry and hurt and I have every right to be and instead of taking it out on Edward I'm taking it out on this innocent baby.

 

I think I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I am going to have a baby and I am still trying to decide if I want this or not. If this would have happened before the wedding, before I found out what I know now, then I would have been thrilled, still shocked but I think I would have been happy. The only thing I see this baby as now is a way of trapping me to Edward when all I want is to desperately get away from him or do I?

 

Goddamn it, why is it that I feel this way? I hate him, I really do, but I love him so much. Last night when he came home, when he pulled me into his arms, all I could think about was how much I had missed him, how much I had missed us together like that but then the guild came. Guild because I know I shouldn't feel those things for him, after all he's a monster, a criminal and he's my...husband.

 

"You have to leave for a while," Edward said.

 

"What?" I asked, confused. Ever since he came home last night, nothing he has said has made any sense.

 

"You have to leave," he said again.

 

"I'm not going anywhere," I said angry, that he thinks he could just get rid of me so easily.

 

"Kitten this is one of those times where I need you not to argue with me," he said, staring at me with his bloodshot eyes. Does he even sleep anymore?

 

"Why do I have to leave?" Not that he would ever tell me the truth, but it was worth a try.

 

"Because I did something last night that has pissed a lot of people off, and they are going to try and attack me," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

I missed the taste of coffee, I wish I could have a cup and I would too if his over protective ass would let me have just one sip. Wasn't a husband supposed to give his pregnant wife whatever she craved? Well I'm craving coffee and so the only thing that my husband has given me is a whole lot of confusion and a headache.

 

"What did you do?" I asked. Did I really want to know?

 

"What I did was good, but others don't see it that way."

 

"Why do I have to leave then?"

 

"I told you, they are going to retaliate, try to come after me."

 

"Again, why do I have to leave?" I asked. If they were after him, then they were after him, it had nothing to do with me, so why does he want to send me away?

 

"If someone wants to hurt me Kitten, they won't come looking for me directly. They will try to hurt the ones that are closest to me and that is you," he said.

 

"Please, don't pretend like you care about me or about keeping me safe. You care about keeping your little it safe," I said angry.

 

"Don't fucking start this bullshit again," he yelled, banging his fist against the wall.

 

"I fucking love you. I care if you live or die. I care about YOUR wellbeing. I care about everything that is to do with you and yes I do as well care about the safety and wellbeing of OUR child," he continued to yell.

 

"Why are you fucking yelling?" I shouted.

 

"Why the fuck do you keeping say fuck? Are you trying to make me angry on purpose kitten?"

 

I sighed deeply. He has been doing coke lately and apparently has been doing a lot of it, it's making him unpredictable and sometimes violent, well that's what I've been told. Victoria and Ronnie are the only ones that will tell me anything. Even though I repeatedly tell them that I don't care about anything regarding Edward, I think they secretly know that I do.

 

"Where are you shipping me of too sir?" I asked. It wasn't very smart on my part to call him that, but I could not bring myself to care. I blame the hormones, they were playing havoc on me lately. I knew what I needed, but let's be honest, there was no way I was going to get it.

 

"I'm only going to warn you once Kitten, don't push any more of my fucking buttons," he said, rubbing his chin.

 

"I'm sorry," I said, hoping he would be happy that I at least apologized.

 

"I have a place in Denver. Everyone is going. Mom, Alice, Rose and the baby, and Ronnie."

 

"For how long?"

 

"I can't say for sure yet. Could be two weeks, could be two months, but you will be perfectly safe there," he said.

 

Great, just fucking great. Two weeks or could it be two months with the mother in law I love so much.

 

"What about Eddie?" I asked. "He's coming too?"

 

"Who gives a fuck. Why are you so attached to the damn thing anyway?" He asked, obvious frustration in his voice.

 

"Because he is a child who has no one left in this world. He needs someone to love him, he needs someone to be there for him," I said.

 

 

Eddie has been living with us. Edward had been doing his best to tiptoe around him but at times they have had to be in the same room. It's awkward to watch them interact because they both seem to not like each other. I know what Edward's reasons are, but I still haven't been able to find out what Eddie's are for hating Edward. Does he know that Edward is his father? Did Heidi tell him?

 

"Fine, you can take your little, whatever the fuck he is with you," he continued to shout.

 

"What the hell is going on in here? I can hear you two yelling from upstairs,' Ronnie said.

 

"Everything is fine," I said.

 

"Sweet cheeks, shut up," he said turning to Edward.

 

"Why the fuck are you yelling at your pregnant wife?"

 

"I am trying to explain to her that she has to leave for a while and she is being fucking difficult," Edward yelled.

 

"How am I being difficult, I'm going to go aren't I?" I said.

 

"You want to take that thing with you," he shouted.

 

"What thing"? Ronnie asked.

 

"Eddie. If it's not safe for us here, then it's not safe him," I said folding my arms.

 

"And if the kid comes, what's the problem?" Ronnie said. "He is family after all."

 

"Fucking idiots. You're leaving in an hour, make sure you have everything you need," Edward said.

 

Ronnie and I watched him storm out of the room.

 

"Did he just call us fucking idiots?" I asked, somewhat amused.

 

"Yeap," Ronnie said, scratching the back of his head.

 

"I don't get what he has against that poor kid?"

 

I felt guilty knowing that I knew the truth about both Edward and Eddie. At times I wanted to scream at the both of them, tell them that hey this is your dad and this is your child, but I couldn't and with Edward, the way that he is now, the last thing I wanted to do was add fuel to his already raging and uncontrollable temper.

 

"I'm going to go pack. Any idea how long we are going to be gone for?"

 

"Shouldn't be more than two weeks."

 

 

Edward wasn't kidding when he said Denver. I was expecting something remote, out in the wilderness surrounded by wildlife. I expected to see animals and trees. But as it turns out, edward's secret place was in an upscale neighborhood in Denver. Sure the property was fenced and there was an alarm system on the place, but it was in plain sight. If we were all supposed to be in hiding like he said, should we not be somewhere more remote away from civilization?

 

"Sometimes, sweet cheeks, hiding in plain sight is the best disguise of all," Ronnie said.

 

"Sweet cheeks?" Eddie questioned.

 

"It's a stupid name, I don't know why he calls me that," I said with a shrug.

 

Inside, everyone was already settled in. Nonna was yelling profanities at the TV screen. Alice was doing something on her laptop, I'm guessing she was shopping, and Esme and Rose were fussing over baby Isabella.

 

"I'm gonna go find a room," Eddie said.

 

My heart went out to him. He feels so out of place, he did not even want to come but he wasn't left with much of a choice.

 

"Bella?" Esme called out.

 

I turned around to face with what I'm sure was a very sour expression on my face, but the woman didn't deserve any better from me and I couldn't bring myself to put on a fake smile and pretend I like her.

 

"Can we please talk?" She asked. So she has gone back to sweet little Esme.

 

"Talk." I say, my voice not losing it's bitter tone.

 

"What I did...I'm so very sorry I should have never done that, I was completely out of line and I can understand why you hate me now," she said.

 

I could see she was sincere and I could also see that she was on the verge of tears. That pissed me off because I wanted to be mad at her, I wanted her to be a bitch so I could still hate her. However, I couldn't and I instantly knew that I had already forgiven her.

 

"Esme, it's fine," I say, trying to reassure her.

 

"No it's not fine, it's not fine at all," she says. "I am so sorry. When you left I so mad. All I wanted to know was why, why you would do that to my son, to us, and then finding out that you not only left but you were pregnant as well."

 

I hugged her. I hugged her tightly. I hugged her because I missed her, I missed her so much. She reminded me of my own mother in so many ways. Kind, loving, and caring. She would do anything for her children. As much as I wanted to, I could never stay mad at her no matter what.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were looking out for your child. Anyone in your situation would have done the same," I say, wiping the stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

 

"I should have asked you. There is a reason why you left. My son did something and I should have asked you. I should have never jumped to any conclusion. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

 

"Well tough, you have it," I say with a smile.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Oh you kissed and made up, how lovely," Nonna said, sarcastically. She was certainly in a bad mood today.

 

"Don't mind her, they cancelled her favorite game show," Esme said.

 

"The bastards did. Esme did my grandson stock the bar in this place? I want a drink," Nonna said.

 

"How about I get you a glass of wine Cecilia?" Esme asked.

 

"Good, go," Nonna shooed her away.

 

"Now you," she pointed to me. "You left and these morons went nuts, and you left me with them," her finger poked me in the chest.

 

"I'm sorry Nonna, I never meant to hurt anyone or cause any trouble. I had to get away."

 

"Don't apologize for anything, ever. You did what was best for you. I don't blame you," she said.

 

It was a nice change to have someone on my side for once. Well I had Ronnie and Victoria, but having Nonna meant a lot more.

 

"I knew my grandson knocked you up. Good for him, good for you."

 

The smile fell from my face as it often did every time someone mentioned the baby.

 

"I take it you're not happy?" Nonna asked, obviously noticing my change in mood.

 

"It was unplanned," I said. I couldn't come right out and say I didn't want her grandsons spawn growing in me.

 

"I am not going to judge you or yell at you like everyone else seems to be doing. I think you need a friend. You had a reason to leave I know that and I am not going to ask you what that reason was because I don't care, the problems you and Edward have are just that, your problems," she said.

 

"Nonna...thank you."

 

"Now let me tell you something. I know Edward is to blame for whatever it is that is going on between the two of you. But honey, the men in this family are all idiots and when it comes to the ones they love, they are even more clueless and more stupid than ever," she said chuckling.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Carlisle, when he found out Esme was pregnant with Emmett, he left the country for three weeks," she laughed.

 

"He did not?" I asked in disbelief that the calm and collected Carlisle that I knew would do such a thing.

 

"Yes he did. He was so scared when he found out that he found it necessary to flee the country. He went and stayed with my brother in Sicily, who beat some sense into him before sending him home."

 

"What did Esme do, how did she handle that?"

 

"She knew he was an idiot who needed time to process that he was going to be a father," Esme said. She handed Nonna her glass of wine, Nonna looked at it as if it were the Holy Grail.

 

"Was he afraid?" I asked. "Is that why he left?"

 

"He was afraid of children in general. When he told me he wanted to be a doctor, I told him, go work with children. He told me he couldn't because the idea of children frightened him," she took a sip of her wine and sat down.

 

"Even as a child, he never had any friends his own age. He was always so mature, so responsible the complete opposite of his brother."

 

"I remember the first time he held Emmett. He was so scared, the look on his face was priceless, even the nurses were laughing at him," Esme said.

 

"Hey Bella," little Eddie interrupted us.

 

God, the poor thing, he looked frightened as hell. I asked after he moved in with us, why he didn't want to stay with Carlisle and Esme anymore. He said he felt bad being around Nonna, even though she had welcomed him, he knew that when she saw him she had to be seeing his mother and Dimitri. I know there is more to the story then that. I know there is something he's not telling me, but I'm not going to push him, he'll tell me when he is ready.

 

"Hey, did you find a room?" I asked.

 

"Eddie, it's good to see you again," Esme said, hugging him.

 

"It's nice to see you as well Mrs. Cullen, I hope you have been well," he said.

 

At least Heidi raised him well. He sure was respectful, all the time.

 

"Bella, can I borrow your ipad? I meant to take mine. I forgot it in the kitchen before we left."

 

"Sure, it's in my bag, I think I left it by the door," I tell him.

 

"Thanks Bella," he says, almost running out of the room.

 

"There is something about that boy that I can't quite put my finger on," Nonna said.

 

Yeah, he's your great grandson, I thought.

 

"There is nothing wrong with him. I think he's had a very hard childhood, he just needs some love," Esme said.

 

"Am I the only one that has noticed how much he looks like Edward, almost like his mini double," Nonna said.

 

Oh if you only knew Nonna. I hated keeping this secret from everyone but I hated keeping it more from Eddie. Esme was right, he had to have had a hard childhood. The man he knew as his father was in jail. His mother was a whore and a child molester. I wonder if she ever did anything to him, I mean he looked so much like Edward and Heidi did have an unhealthy obsession with Edward. No she wouldn't do that, that was her own child, would she?

 

 

Edward never called to make sure that we arrived safely, there was no text or emails and he had forbidden any of us from calling any of them. I know Ronnie must have spoken to him. I've seen him talking on this piece of shit phone although he won't tell me who he was talking too, I know it was Edward because I could hear his voice on the other line.

I didn't want to talk to him. If he didn't want to talk to me and I'm fine with that. I just wanted to know that he was okay. Whatever he did, it must have been big and know people are angry with him. Regardless of how I feel about him now, I don't want anything to happen to him.

 

It was after midnight. I was sitting on the front porch wrapped in a blanket, staring at the clear night sky and sipping of cup of hot chocolate and Julian curled up on my lap.

 

So many thoughts were running through my head, but the one that would not leave me alone. I wanted to know what Edward was doing. I wanted to know if he was okay, if he was hurt, what was going on over there and Ronnie, the bastard, refused to tell me anything. He said it was none of my business and that I did not need to stress about anything. Did he not realize that by him not telling me anything was only making me stress more?

 

"What are you doing out here? It's fucking cold."

 

Ahh speak of the devil and he shall appear.

 

"That's why I have this," I said tightening the blanket around. Honestly it wasn't that cold, I don't know what everyone else was going on about, but then again it could also be because my hormones were making me extra hot.

 

"Will you please come back inside before you catch a cold and an over protective bastard blows my head off?" Ronnie said.

 

"Well, said over protective bastard is not here, so shut up and sit down," I said.

 

"How's the baby doing, can you feel it yet? Edward said you should start to feel movement."

 

"I don't know, it's not like I've been paying any attention," I said. If the little thing is moving, I haven't noticed yet.

 

"You need to take better care of yourself," he said, nudging me with his shoulder.

 

"I think you are a jackass," I asid.

 

"Cute. What are you doing out here anyways, isn't it way past your bedtime?"

 

"Haha. I can't sleep, my mind won't shut down," I admitted.

 

"What's going through your head?"

 

"Nothing and everything," I sighed.

 

"Care to elaborate on that?"

 

"Whats going on back home? Why are we here? Why won't he talk to me? Why do I even care that he won't talk to me? Every little thing is pissing me off more and more each day. The more time goes by the more frustrated I get, the more angry I get."

 

"Sweet cheeks."

 

"But what I really, really hate the most...I don't even know who I'm angry at any more. Am I angry with him or am I more angry with myself. This whole thing should be so fucking simple. I should hate him, I should hate him so fucking much," I said.

 

"Sweet cheeks, there is nothing simple about what is going on between the two of you right now," Ronnie said.

 

"It should be simple, it should be so fucking easy," I said throwing my hands up in frustration.

 

"You love him."

 

"No I don't," I lied.

 

"Yes you do and you hate yourself for loving him because you feel as though you're betraying your parents."

 

"Is there a psychology degree shoved up your ass."

 

"Say it out loud. He's not here, he can't hear you. It's only me you and the fucking cat," he said.

 

Julian moved from my lap to his and made himself comfortable before closing his eyes.

 

"I love him and I don't know how to stop, that is so wrong," I hadn't realised I was crying till Ronnie wiped the tears from my face.

 

"How is it wrong?"

 

"He murdered my family," I shouted.

 

"Have you asked him about that?" Ronnie asked calmly.

 

"What's there to ask, he didn't deny it."

 

"He loves you to the point that he is slowly killing himself sweet cheeks."

 

"I'm not the one forcing cocaine up his nose," I said.

 

I know Edward has been on a downward spiral lately and whatever it is that is going on back home isn't helping him either. Ronnie tells me that he barely eats, maybe once a day, and he hasn't stopped the coke and alcohol.

 

"Sweet cheeks."

 

"Will you stop calling me that. I've told you I don't like it...Why do you call me that?" I yelled at him.

 

"Because the first time I saw you, you had the rosiest cheeks, you know like in those stupid Disney cartoons. You stood there in your pink pyjamas with your matching cheeks. You were so cute it broke my fucking heart."

 

I looked at him, my mouth hanging opened. I wasn't sure I heard him right. That would mean...Ronnie and...Edward.

 

"You..." I whispered, I was surprised that my voice worked. I stood up quickly, too quickly.

 

"I was there that night," I heard him say before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

Bella's Pov

My eyes slowly opened. I was comfortable, too comfortable. How did I get in here? The last thing I remember was sitting on the front porch with Ronnie...Ronnie.

 

I shot up in bed, thinking of him. He was there that night. He helped Edward kill my family?

 

"Shit, you're awake," Ronnie said, relief evident in his voice.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Leave me alone," I say.

 

"Sweet cheeks, please."

 

"Don't fucking call me that. You have no right to call me that," I shout at him.

 

"I'm sorry Isabella, I won't call you that again. But, please calm down," he said, holding his palms up as he walks towards me. When he reaches the bed he sits down close to my feet.

 

"Get out," I say firmly.

 

"Isabella, please let me explain."

 

"There is nothing to explain."

 

"Yes there is," Ronnie says.

 

"You helped Edward kill my parents. How can you justify that with an explanation?"

 

"We did what we had to do."

 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I yell.

 

"Please don't yell, unless you want to wake everyone," he says calmly.

 

"What's the matter? Are you afraid they will all find out?"

 

"What we did Isabella, there is no excuse. But we had no choice. Dimitri never gave us a choice."

 

"Dimitri?" I asked.

 

I have never seen Edward's grandfather except for that one photo online, and that was taken over ten years ago. I don't think I would ever want to meet the man, not after what he did to his own grandson. No, I hope he rots in his jail cell for the remainder of his miserable life.

 

"How did you find out?" Ronnie asks.

 

"Edward's uncle and Marcus, they told me the day of the wedding," I say.

 

"What exactly did they tell you?"

 

"I don't want to talk about this Ronnie. I want you to leave me alone. Please go," I say.

 

I don't want to talk about this at all. I thought I could trust Ronnie, even after everything. I never thought that he had any part in my family's death. It all made perfect sense now. He's behavior. He had always warned me, right from the start that I need to get away. I could never understand why, what his motivation was. But now, all the pieces fell into place. I suppose in his own way he was trying to protect me, prevent me from finding out the truth.

 

"I can't leave you swee...Isabella. You're pregnant, you fainted. I can't leave you alone," he said worried.

 

"It was a big shock Ronnie, I think my reaction was normal."

 

"I'll feel better if I stayed. I'll sleep on the couch," he said, getting up.

 

"I don't want you to stay. I don't want nor do I need your concern. The only thing I want is for you to get out and leave me alone."

 

There was so much that was building up in me, so much that I wanted to let out, but there was no way I was going to cry in front of him. I wanted him to leave, I wanted to be by myself so I could deal with my pain the best way I knew how.

 

Not leaving him with much of a choice, Ronne let out a big sigh.

 

"I'm right across the hall," he said. He left, closing the door softly behind himself.

 

As soon as I heard the click, the dam broke. I had no control over my tears, I had no control over myself anymore. I sat there in bed for...hours, I don't know but the sun was out.

 

The pain was so much, so unbearable. It had a death grip on my heart, squeezing it tightly. I never gave much thought to anything after I left Edward. But being here, there was nothing to occupy me, nothing to distract me. Everything came flooding back.

 

The logical side of me, the smart side is screaming at me to talk to Edward about this, because there is more to this then what I know. But the other side of me, the side that wants to forget everything. The side that is slowly letting the hatred take over, is making me numb. I hate to admit it, but it's a welcomed feeling. I let the numbness over take me, consume me and I finally fall asleep.

 

Two weeks later, and we were finally back home, I'm guessing everything had gone Edward's way. I have not spoken to Ronnie since that night, besides the regular pleasantries, we have exchanged very little words.

 

While Denver was a nice change, it was good to be back. It was early Tuesday morning, when I came down to the kitchen, Edward was already there, it was odd for him to be up so early. When Eddie came in, he had the same strange look I had, when he looked at Edward. 

 

The truth was Edward looked terrible. His skin was pale and dry, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he had aged ten years in only two weeks. He was high right now, I was sure of it. His eyes were a dead giveaway that's for sure, but he was also very agitated, he couldn't stop fidgeting, moving around.

 

Eddie and I were having breakfast, the messed up thing is, I don't know if Edward even knew we were in the same room. He hadn't stopped moving, and not once did he glance at Eddie, which was unusual for him because he always tried to make Eddie uncomfortable when he is in the room.

 

"Edward," I called his name with caution. If he had not noticed we were here, I didn't want to startle him.

 

Edward did not answer me, he continued his pacing and as he kept mumbling away to himself. Has he slept at all? It didn't look like he had.

 

"Edward." I tried again, but still nothing.

 

"He looks like a walking corpse," Eddie said.

 

I nodded, the kid had a point. There was something not right about Edward today. I've seen him high and I have seen him drunk, but I have never seen him like this.

 

"Should we call someone? Dr Cullen?" Eddie asked.

 

"I don't know," I said. Edward seemed like a ticking time bomb, I did not want to set him off and I didn't know how he would react if his dad were to show up and start doctoring him.

 

"You should get to school," I say.

 

"I'm not leaving you here alone with him while he's like that," Eddie said.

 

"I'll be fine. Alec is outside. Ronnie is...I don't know where the hell he is. He's somewhere around here and Victoria will be here soon. I won't be by myself. Go."

 

"Bella, I don't think..."

 

"Eddie get to school now."

 

With Edward the way that he is right now, the last thing he needs is Eddie around. Edward still refuses to accept him here, and there is no doubt the only reason why Eddie is here now and not back with Esme and Carlisle, is because of me.

 

I followed Eddie to the door, just to make sure he was going to leave. He wasn't happy about that, but bad luck for him. There was a car waiting for him out front. It was black Navigator. The windows were so dark I couldn't make out who was inside.

 

"Who's that?" I called out to Eddie, before he could make it to the SUV.

 

"My friend Bradley from school," Eddie said. He sounded uneasy as he spoke and he was quick to run into the vehicle.

 

While I found his sudden behavior strange, I thought nothing more of it. Alec stood by me as we watched the car disappear down the street.

 

"There is something not right with that kid," Alec said.

 

"Does that car always pick him up?"

 

"Since you guys have been back," Alec shrugged. "Before that Edward had arranged that one of us would take him, usually me or Ronnie."

 

Edward had arranged that?

 

"Have you ever seen the people inside?"

 

"No."

 

You know for people who claim to be the mafia, they sure are stupid sometimes. A strange car comes to your home every morning, picks up one of our own and they think nothing of it?

 

"If I asked you something could you do it for me?"

 

"Sure thing Mrs. C."

 

"What happened to Miss B?"

 

"You're Mrs. C now," Alec smiled. "What do you want?"

 

"Could you...Do you know someone that could run those plates, you know check and see what comes up?" I asked biting my lip.

 

"Okay," Alec shrugged.

 

I was relieved that he agreed so easily. I also did not want to give him an explanation as to why I wanted the check done. Something just felt wrong to me about the car and about Eddie's change of behavior.

 

"Do you know where Ronnie is?"

 

Although I haven't spoken to Ronnie other than the necessities, I think I could really use his help with Edward right now. I don't think myself or Victoria will be a match.

 

"When I came down this morning, the fucker was still sleeping. Have you checked upstairs?"

 

"No I will, thanks. Have you eaten yet? There's waffles in the kitchen," I tell him.

 

"Don't worry about me, I have eaten already and had coffee too."

 

Two seconds later we heard gun shots. They came from inside the house.

 

From a car parked in the front. Two men came running out, guns drawn, Alec had his out.

I ran past Alec inside, with him screaming after me.

 

"Isabella get back here now," he yelled.

 

I ran to the kitchen, where I knew Edward was. He was there, his gun was out. Ronnie was behind him in his boxers, his hair a mess. He looked as if he had jumped right out of bed.

 

Edward was frozen in his spot. The hand holding the gun never shook and his didn't blink. One would think he was a statue.

I followed his stare, gasping in horror at what I saw.

 

"What have you done?" I say softly.

 

There was Fuzzy, whimpering on the floor with blood around him. I ran to his side, bending down and patting his head, not knowing what else to do.

 

"Call someone, call a vet, something please. Alec help me get him into a car, we have to get him to a vet," I cried. I removed my sweater and folded it up. I applied pressure on his wound with it.

 

Alec and Aro picked Fuzzy up as gently as they could. I was still looking at Edward in disbelief. Why had he done that? What was he thinking?

 

"Sweet cheeks, go with Alec to the vet. I'll handle things here," Ronnie said.

 

I nodded, with tears streaming down my face and blurring my vision, I ran after Alec.

 

Edward's Pov

 

If it weren't for Emmett and Dad taking my gun from me, I'm pretty sure Nicolas would be dead by now.

I have met my fair share of idiots, but this fucker tops the list. I know he knows where Marcus is located . He knows that I know, yet he sits there lying to me over and over again.

 

"Nicolas, how many times am I going to have to ask you?" I asked, wiping some of the blood off my hands. I have done a work out on this fucker and still nothing. Fuck he is stubborn!

 

"Fuck you Edward! You are nothing but a little shit doped up on power," he spat. Blood and drool running down his chin.

 

I sighed frustrated. At this point I had, had enough of him. If the situation wasn't so fucked, if I wasn't so hell bent on tracking down Marcus, I wouldn't be putting up with this bullshit. I am not a patient person as it is and I have been pushed beyond my limits today.

 

"Come on Nicky, why you making this hard on yourself," Emmett said. "You tell us where big M is and we make your life a little more easy."

 

"Fuck you! Fuck you all!" Nicolas spat. "He's going to kill me anyways, so I ain't telling shit."

 

I jumped up from my chair, pushing it back hard enough that it hit the concrete wall.

I jumped on Nicolas. He was bound to the chair so I wasn't able to straddle him. But I go to town on that fucker never the less. My fist connected with his jaw over and over again. I felt better beating the fucker, but it pissed me the fuck off that I wasn't able to get rid of him yet.

 

"Tell me fucker. Tell me," I yelled, continuing my assault.

 

"Fuck you!" He spat in my face. His mouth was full of blood.

 

I grabbed a fist full of his tattered shirt, pulling him up until his face was only an inch or two from mine.

 

"I have your fucking girls Nick, you sure you don't want to tell me?" I asked.

 

He laughed in my face. A mixture of blood and drool ran down the sides of his mouth.

 

"You have no one," he said, continuing his hysterical laughter. "I made sure my girls were safe before you even showed up last week. Nice try kid, but I am still not telling you anything."

 

It was my turn to laugh now. He thought I was stupid, really stupid. I never wanted it to come to this. I didn't want to hurt his girls, his wife. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I need Marcus. It is keeping me up at night that he somehow managed to weasel his way around me. I couldn't explain it. Caius's death bought me some sort of peace, but until I find Marcus...I can barely sleep at night. I can't even look at Victoria in the eye knowing that I have failed her because I let Marcus get away. He needs to be found, not just for me to be at peace, but for Victoria as well. She needs this, she needs to watch him die, watch him suffer like he made her suffer.

 

"ALEC!" I yelled loud enough so the fucker could hear me.

 

Alec opened the door, popping his head in.

 

"Boss?"

 

"Who should I bring in first Nicolas? Emily or Samantha?" I asked him.

 

The smile that was on his face faded. His face paled. But he still did not believe me.

 

"Bring me Samantha."

 

I'm not that bad. The truth was I only had his wife and his eldest, Samantha. She was nineteen, Emily was only thirteen. I made sure Emily was safe. She was with her grandparents.

 

Alec nodded. Seconds later he opened the door again dragging in a bound and gagged Samantha.

 

"You motherfucker, what have you done to her?" Nicolas yelled. He fought against his restraints like a mad man.

 

I stood up. Alec bought Samantha closer to me. I pulled her in front of me, held her right in front of her father so he could see her clearly.

 

"Sam baby," he cried.

 

"Are you ready to talk now?" I asked him. I started stroking Samantha's hair and rubbing her arm. It made me sick to my stomach to do it. I was not going to touch her. I was not going to hurt her, but for me to get what I wanted Nicolas had to think so.

 

"Sammy," he cried. "What the have you done to my daughter?" He yelled focusing on me.

 

"Hey, I asked you a fucking question," I said.

 

"You thought I was lying. You can clearly see I'm not," I said.

 

I passed the girl of to Emmett. He made too much of a point of touching her. He grabbed her ass, squeezing tightly.

 

"I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun," Emmett said. "I'll be nice. Daddy can watch," the fucker added, winking at Nicolas.

 

"Leave her alone," Nicolas yelled.

 

"Where is Marcus?" I asked.

 

"I don't know," he said.

 

"Emmett."

 

Emmett knew what he had to do.

 

He stood in front of her, he grabbed at her. Aro, who was also here, he came up behind her as well. As much as it sickened all three us. Me to watch, them to partake.

What pissed me off, had me raging. Nicolas was looking at his daughter, being manhandled by two very large individuals, as far as he knew they were going to rape her, both of them. Yet Nicolas lay there staring at the three of them.

 

"Are you going to lay there, watch them fuck your daughter?" I asked, crouching down next to his head.

 

"You love your daughter Nick?"

 

No response.

 

"You can stop all this. Tell me what I want to know and I will let her walk out of here unharmed."

 

"You're full of shit Cullen," he spat.

 

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Nicolas. You think I care? You think I have feelings," I say pulling his hair, so his attention was now solely on me.

 

"I feel nothing. I care for no one. Your Samantha is nothing to me. Whatever happens or does not happen to her, well that decision lays in your hands."

 

"Daddy please," Samantha cried. Obviously Emmett or Aro had removed the tape around her mouth.

 

Nicolas sighed deeply. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. It was clear that the desperate plea of his daughter was breaking him down.

 

"Marcus is in Vancouver," he said, reluctantly.

 

"Vancouver is a big place Nicolas, you have to do better than that."

 

"I don't know any more than that,"

 

"Nick," I said with warning.

 

"Edward, I don't know. He was desperate to leave. I drove him to the airport. All I know is Vancouver. He calls regularly."

 

"Emmett, Aro! Take her out of here. She is not to leave. Keep her and the mother separated," I say.

 

"You said you would let her go?" Nicolas says, pulling on his bindings.

 

"And I will. Once you get Marcus back here."

 

 

We had Nicolas contact Marcus. The fucker actually did good, he played the role well. However, Marcus was a smart man and I think he smelled right through our plan no matter how believable Nicolas had been.

 

It all turned out well for me because I got to finally get rid of Nicolas. His wife and Samantha...Well we all do things we are not proud of.

 

People were coming at us left right and center. I had created chaos, yes, but it was necessary. There was not as many players in the whole thing as I first thought, but however much or little there were, they came after us.

 

We were prepared for them, and in one week twenty men were taken out. The authorities had no idea what was going on, why people were suddenly dropping like flies around the city. The media was blowing things way out of proportion. Some of them went as far as to say that it was all Caius's doing and that he wasn't really dead.

 

I was on step ahead of all of them. Dad, Jasper, hell everyone thought I was going into this with a blind eye. I had a plan made before we had attacked Nick. It pissed me off that they all had such little faith in me. I would never take that kind of risk with my own family's lives. I had everything under control. The people that were most at risk I had sent away, made sure they were taken care of, protected.

 

Ronnie was pissed that he had to miss out on the action back home, but there wasn't much action to begin with. While all the fuckers were still coming to terms with what was going on, while they sat their fat asses down and planned their attacks, we charged at them, caught them by surprise. There was one or two that slipped by, tried to take a shot at us but their efforts proved fruitless.

 

We sent out a clear message. They could accept change, fall in line, or be taken out. After the events of the past week, the smart ones chose to fall in line.

 

"What did you do with Isabella?" I asked dad.

 

It was the night before everyone was set to come back home. I hate to admit it, but Isabella has been on my mind more times than I care to admit. I needed to know she was safe and taken care off. I needed to know that dad hadn't put her on the first flight back to Ukraine. I don't know why I cared so much. She was no one to me. Maybe it was because she reminded me so much of my Bella.

 

"She's as well as she can be," dad said.

 

"What did you do with her?"

 

"Your mother got her a job at a salon. It's not much, but it's a start. I want to send her home but she refuses."

 

"Where is she staying?" Maybe I shouldn't be asking that.

 

"Jasper has that apartment next to the hospital on Lake Shore."

 

I nodded. I hated that I felt this need to see her, but maybe it might be a good thing. Maybe I could talk her into going back home, to her home.

 

"How are things with you and Bella?" Dad asked.

 

I sighed loudly. I grabbed the bottle of scotch of the table and took a big swing. Talking about Kitten, I needed all the alcohol I could get.

 

"She's...We are..."

 

Fuck I didn't even know what we were.

 

"Not good. She's talking to me but...yeah not good."

 

"What did you do Edward?"

 

"Nothing that you need to know about," I said.

 

Kitten had the perfect opportunity, and more than one occasion to tell not just dad, but everyone about what I had done, why she really left. They all would have taken her side I'm sure of that, hell I think mom would've probably helped her escape. But for some reason she didn't say a thing. I wanted to know why. If she hates me as much as she professes to, then why hadn't she said anything?

 

Bella and Eddie had been back for a few days now. When they came back she was all shades of pissed. I asked Ronnie what the fuck was going on. In my mind I thought Eddie had done or said something to upset her, imagine my surprise when Ronnie said he confessed to her that he too was there the night of her family was murdered.

 

I spread some coke out making three neat lines. Rolling up a bill, I snorted the first.

 

Ronnie, the stupid mother fucker, he made a bad situation worse. Why the fuck couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? She was mad at me, she didn't need to hate anyone else, and she didn't need any stress right now.

 

Fuck, I did the second line. 

 

Thinking of Bella, my Kitten. All I wanted was to touch her, hold her, run my hands all over her belly, but there was a fuck change that would happen. The first ultrasound she had, she didn't let me in the room. The technician kicked me out of the room. Of course I put up one hell of a fight, but she threatened to get security involved, not that I was scared of those fuckers, I just wanted Bella to be calm and I wanted to see our baby.

 

When she returned from Denver, my eyes lingers on her belly. She was nowhere near big, but she was starting to show more. At this stage she should start to feel the baby move. I wondered, could she feel him or her move around? Was our baby kicking up a storm? Has she accepted him or her?

 

Fuck. I let the last of the coke burn my nose. I had to stop this. I knew I had to stop this. But it's so fucking hard because without it, all the pain is too great to deal with. I can barely eat, I can barely sleep and the stress of everything else that is going on around me is just too much to deal with at times.

 

I left the confinement of my office. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Bella and Eddie were laughing about something. That fucker was laughing with my wife. They acted as if I wasn't even in the room.

 

I could feel as my heart rate speed up. I was starting to sweat, I could feel it from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

Everything became so loud. Their voices, their actions. The scraping of Eddie's chair against the porcelain floor. Kitten's footsteps. The rustling of the curtains blowing in the wind from the opening into in the dining area. The motor of the fridge. The barking, the goddamn barking.

Loud, all so fucking loud.

 

"SHUT UP," I shouted.

 

The noise grew louder. My face was wet. My heart felt as if it were ready to burst out of my chest. I couldn't stop moving, my feet kept pacing back and forth. Fuck the footsteps were my own, but the damn barking only grew louder and louder.

 

I fisted my fingers in my hair, pulling, pulling hard till my fists were full of hair. I couldn't take the noise anymore. I pulled my gun out and shot. I shot at the source of the noise until it became nothing but a small whimper.

 

Finally it was quiet and calm and I felt as if I could breath, relax.

My calm didn't last long. Noise, loud noise, stomping, crashing, banging came from every direction, I didn't know which one to quiet first.

 

"What have you done?" I heard a tiny whisper. Who was that? For that matter, where was I?

 

Someone grabbed me from around the back, effectively removing the gun from my hands. I tried to tackle them, strike back but they had me pinned to the ground with my hands behind my back.

 

"Fucking stop already. Fuck, damn Edward!"

 

The hand in my hair pulled hard. My face was lifted of the cold ground and then...Nothing.

 

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I was afraid to open my eyes knowing I wouldn't be able to handle the bright light. My head, I didn't need to lift from the pillow. The pounding was almost unbearable and if I were to get up, that would put an end to it for me.

What the fuck happened?

How did I end up in bed?

"Finally, you're awake," I heard Bella say from somewhere. I would look for her if I wasn't so afraid to move my head.

 

"Kitten," I said, not recognizing my own voice. My throat felt dry as if I hadn't had anything to drink for days.

 

Bella appeared besides me holding a glass of water with a straw in one hand. She put the straw in my mouth.

Fuck it felt good to have water. It was cold, it was perfect.

 

"Take these, they will help with your head," she said. I opened my mouth like a good boy and let her place the two pills in.

 

"What the fuck happened Kitten?" I asked after a moment.

 

"You shot Fuzzy," she said, avoiding all eye contact with me.

 

"I did what?"

 

I don't remember doing that. Not that I remember much but...why the fuck would I do that?

 

"Yeah, I think you snapped," she said with a slight shrug. She appeared not to be fazed at all.

 

"Bella," I said, sitting up and ignoring the pain in my head. She was close enough to me that I was able to grab her hand.

 

"Please Kitten, tell me what happened."

 

She sighed. She sat down beside me, she never removed her hand from mine.

 

"I don't who you are any more Edward. You've been different ever since I've been back...But you were never violent."

 

"I'm sorry," I say, squeezing her hand a little tighter and not wanting to let go. "IS Fuzzy...Is he okay? Is he dead?"

 

"He is going to be fine. He had surgery to remove the bullet from his abdomen. The vet says he will make a full recovery but we can't take him home yet, he needs time to heal," she said. She pulled her hand out of mine swiftly and left the bed.

 

"I'm sorry Bella, I am so sorry."

 

Her hand was on the door knob. She stopped and turned back to me.

 

"They are only words Edward and coming from you they mean nothing," she said.

 

She had such a blank look in her eyes. There was nothing there. No emotions, no feelings.

 

"Kitten please."

 

I stood up as carefully as I could, the last thing I wanted to do now was fall over. I came to a stop when I was by her side. I had to touch her. I cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. Oh how I missed this.

 

"Why did you do it?" she asked. "Why all the drugs, the alcohol. There are other ways to deal with your problems then getting high."

 

"Kitten, I am so fucked up...Everything around me is fucked up," I sighed.

 

"It's not a good enough reason Edward. My life is so fucked up right now and I haven't snorted half the coke in Chicago."

 

"I'm an idiot okay. I don't know how to deal with my problems, and when everything came crashing down...it was an easy way out," I admitted.

 

It was and has always been easier for me to snort away my problems, drown them in alcohol and hope they will disappear. It's the most stupid thing I could have done. I have fucked up so much in my life and until now, until Bella, I hadn't thought twice about a thing.

 

"I ruin everything I touch Kitten," I admit softly. My fingers lingered on her warm cheek. She grabbed my hand.

 

"No you don't, she said.

 

"I've ruined you."

 

"I'm not ruined Edward, I'm hurt but not ruined."

 

She shocked the hell out of me when she bought my fingers to her mouth and kissed them.

She looked at me for the longest time, her eyes searched mine for what I don't know. Whatever she was looking for, I hope she found it. I hope she can see how much I love her, how much I need her, want her.

She breathed out a big puff and backed away from me. She opened the door and spoke with her back to me.

 

"You should go take a shower and come down and eat something, you have to be hungry." And with that, she left me there.

 

I showered and changed my clothes, by his time the pills that Kitten had given me kicked in and I felt like I was able to function again.

 

I came down into the kitchen following the smell of the pasta. Eddie was at the bench eating, so was Ronnie and Alec. The three of them turned to me as I walked past them.

 

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Ronnie said.

 

"Fuck you." I flipped him off.

 

"You've been out for...well more than thirty hours," Alec said.

 

"You're shitting me right?"

 

Fuck.

 

"Where's Bella?"

 

"She and Victoria are around here somewhere," Ronnie shrugged.

 

"They are up on the rooftop," Eddie said, keeping his eyes on his food. He never looked at me when he spoke.

 

"Eat something before you go up there," Alec said. "They aren't going anywhere and I'm hoping you might lose the sour look once you've had something to eat."

 

I don't have a fucking sour look, he should check himself out first. Fucking cock sucker.

 

I made myself a plate of pasta and grated some cheese on top. Taking a big mouthful. Fuck this was heaven on a plate.

 

"When did mom come by?"

 

"She hasn't," Ronnie said.

 

"Then who made this?"

 

"Your wife," Eddie said. The little fucker had balls tonight. He had said more words to me the last couple of minutes then he ever has.

 

I would have thrown my bowl at his head but this pasta was too fucking good. My wife can cook, how come I never knew that?

 

"Good right? There is desert in the fridge too," Ronnie said.

 

They all avoided the subject, none of them talked about what had happened. It was a good thing, it was a subject I didn't want to get into right now. I know I fucked up and I fucked up big. Would I ever touch coke again? No fucking way.

 

I finished my meal in complete silence. Ronnie and Alec moved to the dining area but they were watching me like a hawk. It's fair to say my actions probably scared a lot of people.

Eddie sat at the bench. The entire time while I ate he watched me, followed my every move. He had a look, a look I couldn't quite put my finger on but it pissed me the fuck off.

 

"What the fuck do you keep on staring at? Don't you have homework or some shit to do? Get the fuck out of my face," I snap at him.

 

"Ed man," Ronnie said.

 

"Look at the piece of shit," I pointed to Eddie.

 

"He's a kid Ed, what the fuck."

 

"Fuck you all," I said leaving the room.

 

That little fuck should consider himself lucky. I should throw him out on the street, hell I could even send him to his mother. He is lucky he has Bella on his side.

 

My feet took my upstairs. The door to the rooftop was opened. I could hear Bella and Victoria.

 

"I think you need a good fuck," Victoria said. "Release some of that pent up anger."

 

"I hate being pregnant," Bella said.

 

I closed my eyes, hearing her say that. I knew she did not want our baby, but every time she said it out loud it was like a knife was twisting in my heart.

 

"All these hormones aren't helping either," Bella sighed too loudly.

 

"See you need to get laid, your own body is tell you, and you need a good fuck."

 

"No one want's to fuck a pregnant chick Victoria."

 

"Edward wants to fuck you," Victoria said.

 

That's right, Edward wants to fuck his wife.

 

"Well I don't want to fuck Edward."

 

"You are such a liar. You want him as much as he wants you."

 

"Fine, I do want him in that way, are you happy?" Bella says. Although I can't see her face, she sounds pissed off.

 

"Why do I feel there is a but coming on?" I heard Victoria ask.

 

"But, I feel guilty for wanting him because I shouldn't want him like that anymore."

 

"Why did you leave Bella? What did he do?"

 

"He..."

 

I held my breath. This was it she was going to say it. Victoria would kill me if she found out I knew that for a fact. I would let her do it, I would lay down and gladly let her do it.

 

"What happened between Edward and I is our business and I don't want to share it with anyone," Bella said.

 

"It's okay, I respect that. I just want to see the happy you again."

 

Me too.

 

"Maybe you're right, I need to get fucked," Bella said. By her tone I could tell she was joking.

 

I decided to make my presence known then.

 

"Hey," I said, sitting next to Bella.

 

"Hey there...I'm just going to go," Victoria said quickly.

 

"Wait don't go," Bella called after her. It was too late, Victoria had already ran back inside.

 

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to make small talk after an uncomfortable silence fell over us.

 

"Okay."

 

"Just okay?"

 

"Just okay."

 

"Bella."

 

 

"Edward."

 

We both spoke at the same time. She chewed the hell out of her bottom lip as she stared at me. What was going on in that head of hers? I would give anything to find to find out right now.

 

I watched her very slowly stand up, I thought she was going to leave but she stood in front of me.

I looked up at her, trying to think what she was doing. She straddled my lap. Her hands wrapped around my neck and she crashed her mouth to mine.

 

I kissed her back with as much heat and intense lust as she was doing to me. I enjoyed the moment, letting the feeling of her back in my arms slowly sink in. I had missed her, I had missed her so fucking much.

 

Her hands went down and under my shirt. She grazed my chest with her nails, sending shivers of pleasure through me. She attempted to pull my shirt over my head and that is when I snapped out of the lustful bubble that surrounded us.

 

"No," I said a little out of breath.

 

"No?"

 

"Please Kitten."

 

"I want you to fuck me Edward," she said sternly.

 

"Kitten."

 

I wanted her badly, very badly. But if we did this now, she was still angry with me and I don't know if she even felt anything for me anymore. I knew she would regret this later and I wasn't going to let that happen.

 

"I'm your wife, you have to fuck me."

 

"Yes, you're my wife, but I am not going to use you," I said, lifting her off of me.

 

"I want you to use me," she yelled.

 

"Why are you yelling?" I ask her, keeping my voice calm.

 

"Why won't you fuck me? Are you that disgusted by me already or have you got someone else?"

 

I stood up impossibly quick. I pulled her by the collar of her shirt.

 

"I don't have anyone else. There hasn't been anyone else in my bed since I met you," I tell her through clenched teeth.

 

Letting go of her shirt, I put some much needed distance between us.

 

"And Kitten, don't ever talk that way about yourself again, do I make myself clear?" I say pointing a finger in her face.

 

 

She sped of past me bumping my shoulder roughly on purpose.

 

"Where the fuck are you running like that," I called out, chasing after her.

 

She was fucking pregnant and running down stairs. Did she honestly not care about anything at all? What if she fell? As I chased after her that was the only image in my head.

 

She ran past the kitchen, I was right behind her. Staring at us were four curious pair of eyes. None of them followed after us, smart move on their part. Bella ran out the back door and around the corner.

She punched in the code on the door that lead down to the gym and...

 

Here she was running down more stairs. My heart lodged in my throat, she hadn't even bothered to turn the lights and for that fact neither had I.

 

She reached the door of our old playroom, quickly punched in the code. I regret telling her the code now. What was she doing here?

She pushed the door wide open, the dim lighting came on automatically.

 

She rushed into the room but then she stopped dead in the middle. She looked slowly from one side to the other. It was so fucking quiet down here you could hear dust settling on the furniture.

 

I slowly walked up behind her. I put one hand on the small of her back and the other on her shoulder.

 

"What are you doing here kitten?" I asked her in a hushed whisper.

 

"I...I...want,"

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I want..." she stopped there.

 

I moved her hair away. One side of her neck was exposed to me. What the fuck am I doing? I shouldn't do this. I should drag her back upstairs and make her calm down. She doesn't want to be here either, and the two of us shouldn't be doing anything together until we have talked, sorted all our problems out. Well at least the logical side of my brain is still working, shame the other side is winning.

 

"Tell me what you want Kitten, whatever it is you can have it, I promise," I whisper. I placed a small kiss on the back of her neck watching the flesh rise with small bumps. I did it again, this time she shivered and let out a struggling moan.

If this is what she wanted, if this would make her happy regardless of the later consequences then this is what she will have.

 

I turned her in my arms. We stood there for what seemed like a lifetime, only staring at each other. I hadn't had a chance to look at her, properly look at her since the night before our wedding. I held her face in my hands caressing her gently with my thumbs. Her skin was as soft as I remembered it. Her plump red lips, just as juicy, and her eyes. Although there was something missing, she looked at me with such lust and wanting. Whatever doubt I was having about this slipped very far away from me as I pulled her closer to me till she was pressed right up against my front.

 

My mouth found hers. She opened letting my tongue slip inside. They fought for dominance with each other. She put so much in this kiss and I put in just as much. I had missed her so fucking much, the fact that she was here in my arms like this now, I was going to take advantage of every single second.

 

Her hands went to my shirt yet again only this time I let her remove it. Our kiss may have broken but my hands, I ripped the shirt right from her body. The offensive bra that was in my way soon followed. Her perfect breasts, there in front of me ready for the taking, my mouth was watering. I didn't want to do this standing up in the doorway.

 

I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She was busy assaulting my neck or what she could reach of it. The mouth sucked, licked, fucking heaven.

 

I laid her down in the middle of the bed. I crawled up on top of her, supporting all my weight on one hand. Her nipples were hard and calling to me, I did not want to keep them waiting. They had missed me as much as I had missed them.

I took one into my mouth, relinquishing the flavor that only Bella's skin could provide me with.

She moaned and arched her back pushing more of her breast into my face. I let one nipple and took the other, paying it the same attention. My tongue swirled around it, her fingers threaded in my hair, her nails scraped along my scalp. We had both been deprived of one another for far too long. Never again.

 

I trailed wet open mouthed kisses down her abdomen. I caressed the small bump and whispered to it.

 

"Daddy loves you," I said in a voice so low I knew Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

 

"Edward please," she begged me.

 

I made quick work of her yoga pants and underwear.

 

She was spread out visible only to me. Her pussy glistened at me, begging, wanting and needing my attention. I am only one man, how can I say no.

 

My hands pushed her thighs as far apart as they would go. I made room for myself in between. I ran my nose along the inside of her thigh till I reached her soaked pussy, inhaling in her sweet aroma. Fuck, no fucking drug could ever compare to this, to her. Why would I ever need drugs when I have her? She is my own personal high.

 

My mouth latched on to her clit. Sucking on the tiny bud, trying to go slow. Ironically I felt like a junkie who had been deprived for far too long.

 

"Oh wow," my sweet kitten said as she leaned up on her elbows. She was watching me like I made her watch me the first time we were together on the rooftop.

 

I let my tongue swirl around and up and down, driving her to the edge but pulling away before she could fall completely. It was cruel of me but it was making her a needing, lust filled mess.

 

"Fucking hell," she yelled, obviously frustrated.

 

I chuckled against her pussy. I pulled away completely. I removed my pants and underwear and tossed them over my shoulder not really caring where they landed. Crawling back over her. She wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me down to her, our mouths found each other again. My fingers found her pussy. Two slipped inside. With precise ease I worked them in and out of her. I was gentler with her then I wanted to be. If I could, right now I would fuck her senseless until she can't walk or even remember her own name, but my...our baby was there in her, in between me and her now.

 

I start all over again, her tight pussy was squeezing my fingers. She was close and I wasn't going to give her any release, not like this, not with my fingers inside of her.

 

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whined, pulling my hair slightly.

 

"Because I want you to come all over my cock kitten, think you can manage that?" I ask.

 

I didn't wait for a response as I slowly sunk inside her. We both groaned at the feeling. Euphoric, immensely euphoric. Months, it had been months since we had been together like this. The last time I let her do what I have never let another woman do willingly, and I would let her do it all over again, only her. She is it my heart, my soul and I will do everything in my power until she forgives me.

 

"I love you Kitten, I love you so fucking much," I say.

 

"Edward I...I."

 

"I love you so fucking much," I tell her again.

 

Looking in her eyes now, there was something there that surfaced through all her anger. There was a small glimmer, a light that shone through. It gave me hope that she still loved me like she had once before.

 

 

Anonymous Pov

 

I waited, I didn't want to arouse any suspicion. I let ten minutes pass before I followed in the direction they had run off in. Out in the back, there was an opened door that I had never noticed there before. I went down the long dark stairs, it lead to a gym and another opened door. There were voices coming, they had to be in there.

As I got closer, I heard moans and groans. They weren't, were they?

 

As I took a better look in the room...what the hell was this place? Tables with foot cuffs, chains, whips lined perfectly along a wall. What the fuck was he into?

 

I looked around the room wondering where it was they were. Was he using these things on her? She's pregnant with his baby, he can't be that sick can he? Maybe she likes it? No, she is far too sweet, too innocent to be into this kind of stuff.

 

He had told me all about Edward and how messed up he was. I never believed him but now I do.

 

I saw them on a leather bed. He was on top of her. From where I stood, even if it was a bit of a distance I could see clearly what they were doing.

 

"Kitten I love you, I love you so fucking much," I heard him say.

 

NO, I screamed inside my head. She was far too good for someone like him. It made me wonder what she had seen in him to begin with. She was so gentle, so pure.

 

I hope he enjoys her while he can, because pretty soon he won't have anything left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

"So what the fuck am I supposed to do?" I said.

 

"I don't know. She refuses to talk to anyone, says she wants to see you. She asked for you by name," Dad said.

 

"How the fuck does she know my name?"

 

"She probably heard it from one of us, Jasper and I have both been there, she must have heard it from us."

 

"Why the hell are you still keeping her here?" I asked.

 

I was in a fucked up mood. I hadn't had a single gram of coke in weeks, and while that was a good thing, in moments like this I wanted to dunk my head in a bag full.

No I couldn't do that. Coke or alcohol, those things weren't an option for me anymore. I needed to keep clean, I needed to be straight for my child....my child, fuck! I will never forget that conversation with Bella. Just when I thought things were going better for us, we were making progress, we took...She took a massive step back and it's a step I can't push her forward from.

 

Flashback

 

"Morning Kitten," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

She pulled away from me, I thought after yesterday things would be different between us. She let me hold her last night. We came back upstairs, we showered together, shared a bed together, we talked. She was finally opening up to me, so what the fuck had I missed? Why is she so cold this morning?

 

"We need to talk," she says taking a step back.

 

No man likes to hear those words, especially when the words are accompanied by a certain look as well.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I'm leaving," she says looking straight at me.

 

"Okay, where are you going?"

 

"I'm leaving you Edward."

 

"Kitten...."

 

I take a few steps towards her. She holds her palms up.

 

"Please let me finish."

 

I nod, hoping that she will start laughing soon, that this is all some joke she's playing on me.

 

"When the baby is born I want you to have it. I'll sign over all my rights and then I'm leaving," she says.

 

"No fucking way Kitten, I can't do that. I refuse to let you go," I say.

 

She moves about the room. She takes a seat at the table.

 

"You don't have a choice. You can't keep me here against my will. We don't have a contract anymore Edward, there is nothing holding us together."

 

I stare at her in total disbelief. How could she possibly even think of this stuff, let alone say them out loud?

 

"Fuck the contract Bella, we're married," I yell at her. "We are having a baby together, you can't just walk up and leave."

 

"I told you I would give you the baby, but you and me...I can't, we can't."

 

"There is no fucking way I am letting you leave!" I shout. Why is she doing this to me? Why is she making me so damn angry? Is she hoping that I'll snap, because I tell ya I am pretty damn close to that now.

 

 

"It's not your choice. I am not a fucking object for you to do with as you wish," she yells.

 

"Don't fucking say FUCK! You're not an object. You're MY wife," I say poking myself in the chest. "I will not let you abandon your own child."

 

"It's a child I don't want. You can't make me want something I don't. I hate this baby and I hate you," she yelled. She fucking had tears in her eyes. Every word she spoke, she was lying through her teeth, I could read her like a fucking book, I knew her better than anyone or anything else.

 

"The only person you hate is yourself, and you're taking it out on the rest of us."

 

I know I fucked up, and I fucked up bad. I don't know what, if anything I could do that would make my mistakes better. But the one thing that I knew, she still loved me, I saw it in her eyes last night and that love is still there this morning.

 

"I've made up my mind Edward."

 

 

End flashback

 

 

I shake my head snapping out of my thoughts. Thinking of that day...She put a fucking hole in my chest and every time I look at her that hole gets fucking bigger.

 

"How the hell do you expect me to send her back? Do you watch the news? Have you seen what is going on in Ukraine? They are on the verge of war over there, we can't send her back," Dad said.

 

"Fine, I'll talk to her."

 

I sighed rubbing my temple. My head hurt, I don't think it would be this bad if someone took a bat to it.

 

Lately it seems like all the women in my life have lost their fucking minds. Besides Kitten, Mom is pissing me off, saying I'm not an attentive husband. She somehow found out I missed Bella's last ultrasound appointment, but she doesn't know that Bella never told me about said appointment. Jane, yeah I got a call this morning from Aro, he had some family crap to attend to in California but guess who he saw. I told him to follow her and grab her when safe, I want that fucking bitch back here fast.

Now this shit with Isabella, she apparently has been refusing to eat or drink anything. Dad says she's gone into depression or some shit like that. She's been asking for me for awhile now, I don't know what I can do for her but hey why not, it's not like I have anything better to do like you know look for Marcus.

 

I went into the apartment by myself. I told dad to wait in the car. Ronnie came along too, so he had company.

 

I knocked on the door twice but got no answer. I am not a fucking patient person so after the second knock I opened the door surprised when it gave way so easily. Who the fuck doesn't lock their door in this day and age?

 

"Isabella," I call out.

 

"Edward, you came," she said, running to the front door.

 

She threw her arms around my neck. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, and especially since she was only in her underwear. After having dad tell me about her mind set I didn't want to upset her any further so I hugged her back.

 

"So I heard you want to talk to me?" I say pulling away from her. I close the door behind me hoping that none of the neighbor's had seen her state of undress.

 

She smiles sweetly at me. Nothing about her right now looks like a person who is in a state of depression or like someone who has refused to eat in days. Her eyes are shiny, her cheeks are rosy and her skin is not pale or sunken. I don't know, maybe it might be my imagination but something just doesn't seem right to me.

 

 

"Yes, come sit down," she says taking my hand and leading me to the couch.

 

"You want to go put some clothes on?" I ask with a raised brow.

 

"No silly," she laughs. "Do you not like my body," she says with a pout.

 

"Look Isabella, I am fucking busy, so tell me what the fuck it is you want so I can get going and do what I have to do," I say pissed off.

 

"I feel lonely. You are how do you say...neglecting me," she says.

 

"How the fuck am I neglecting you?"

 

"You put me in this apartment but you never visit me," she pouts.

 

"Do you want me to bring you flowers and fucking candy too?" I spit. What the hell is wrong with this girl? I think I have misjudged her completely.

 

"I like you Edward."

 

Isabella moved from the couch, she straddled my lap. I put my hands on her hips trying to gently push her off.

 

"I know you want me, why else would you be here," she says. She leans into me and kisses my cheek.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" I say grabbing her jaw firmly in one hand.

 

"You want me, I know you do," she says.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you."

 

"Why are you like this baby?" She purred.

 

"Get the fuck of me!" I say, letting go of her jaw. I push her off me with a little too much force and she lands on the floor with a slight thud.

 

"Ow."

 

"Who the fuck are you?"

 

I know I'm right, something is not adding up about this girl. She was so damaged and broken when I first saw her. She looked so much like my Kitten she still does, but...something is missing, something I can't put my finger on.

 

"Isabella silly," she laughed as she stood up.

 

"How old are you?"

 

"Sixteen."

 

"You told me you were eighteen the first time?" I narrow my eyes.

 

"No," she shakes her head firmly.

 

"How old are you?"

 

I took a few steps towards her, she doesn't back away from me.

 

"Sixteen."

 

"Try again."

 

"I am," she says still fucking smiling.

 

"I don't believe you."

 

We stand face to face now but she does not seem to be intimidated at all.

 

"Let's say you are sixteen, how did you make it all the way here from Ukraine? You're only sixteen after all, you're an orphan, no job, no money. Who did you fuck to get here?"

 

"I was offered a job here by a man," she says with confidence.

 

"What man? What was his name?" I ask. I don't believe a fucking word coming out of her mouth.

 

"I don't know his name."

 

"You spoke to a man, he arranged for you to come here, and you never learned his name?"

 

"Is that so hard to believe?" She asked.

 

"Yes it is. Said person had to introduce themselves, even with a fake name. So what was it Isabella, is that even your real name?"

 

"Why are you asking me all this?" She said, she seemed a lot more nervous now.

 

"I will admit when I first saw you, you seemed like a sweet young girl who had ended up in a very bad situation, but now I'm not so sure about that," I say.

 

She moves away and around the room like she is searching for something.

 

"Tell me something sweet Isabella, how did you end up in the orphanage?"

 

Was she lying about her family like she was lying about her age and quite possibly her name?

 

"I told you, my family they die in a fire," she was becoming more defensive in her answers. She kept searching through cupboards and drawers for something.

 

I don't know what made me think of this, why it even crossed my mind, but everything seemed like too much of a coincidence.

 

"Where's Marcus?" I asked casually.

 

"I do not know who that is," she said. She was nervous and she was fidgeting too much.

 

"I think you know who I'm talking about Isabella," I sang.

 

While she was sweating bullets, I sent Ronnie a text telling him to get his fucking ass up here right now.

I breathed deeply. I needed to relax. If I was ever going to get anything out of Isabella, I had to change course, make her see she could trust me. That should not be too hard, she already wants to fuck me.

 

"Look honey, I want to help you, but I need to know who got you into the country. Was it someone named Marcus?" I said more gently.

 

She shook her head.

 

"No. I don't know any Marcus."

 

Fucking liar. The door opened wide, Dad and Ronnie strode in.

 

"What's going on?" Ronnie asked looking between Isabella and me.

 

Isabella used this distraction to her advantage. It looks like she found what she had been searching for earlier. It was an old Nokia phone, she was trying to text someone.

I charged at her and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

 

"No, give me that," she yelled clawing at me.

 

"Whoa easy there sweetheart," Ronnie said. He grabbed her off me.

 

The text read. Here E.

 

"What the fuck does this mean?" I asked her.

 

"Nothing," she spat.

 

I grabbed her jaw roughly making her look right at me.

 

"Edward come on," dad, the ever loving peace keeper said.

 

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This?" I asked again.

 

"Nothing," she answered through gritted teeth.

 

Here E? Here Edward? I can only assume the E represents me. So who the fuck could she be letting know I'm here?

 

"I'm going to give you five seconds to answer the fucking question before things get real ugly for you," I said.

 

"Edward don't do anything stupid," Dad said. "She's only a child."

 

"If you don't fucking like it, get out," I said to him.

 

"So what's it going to be Isabella?"

 

"Fuck you!" She said, and she spat in my face. "Pig."

 

I laughed without humor. I've done a lot of shit in my time, but right now what I'm about to do is going to be a first for me.

 

I wiped the spit of my face still laughing, then I knocked her right in her fucking jaw. Her head snapped back and she spat some blood out.

 

"Fucking hell Edward!" Dad yelled. He tried taking Isabella from Ronnie, but I pushed him out of the way. I'm surprised Ronnie was still holding onto her.

 

"You wanna play fucking games with me Isabella? Let's play baby. Ronnie let her go."

 

She stood tall as Ronnie loosened his grip on her. I towered over her and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

 

"Listen here bitch and you better listen fucking good, the last person to spit on me had their tongue cut out. Now, what fucking game are you playing at here?"

 

"Nothing," was her only calm answer.

 

"Where is Marcus?"

 

"I do not know any Marcus," she yelled.

 

"Yes you do," I yelled back. "Is that who you were sending the text to, was it meant for Marcus?"

 

She shook her head. Fucking pathetic liar. I'm fucking fuming with myself that I ever felt any sympathy towards her.

 

"Ronnie grab that phone hit send."

 

"Done," he says, tossing the old phone on the couch.

 

"Father," I said smiling. "Arrange for backup and fast."

 

Whoever that text was for, one thing was for sure, they were coming here and we needed to be prepared. Although something told me that it would be Marcus who would be showing up today.

 

"Do you wanna make yourself useful and tell me about the person we just sent the text to?"

 

"Fuck you," she said, bitter. She had been caught, she knew it and she hated it.

 

"You already tried that, it didn't work," I smiled.

 

"Seriously?" Ronnie said with a chuckle.

 

"I heard your wife left you. Are you not a lonely man?" She asked, she even mustered up a seductive tone.

 

And with that simple statement she gave herself away. If she were in fact a simple victim of human trafficking there would be no way of her ever knowing simple information like that.

 

"Whoever told you that lied. My wife is at home and waiting for me."

 

"She must be very stupid to still be with you after you killed her family, or does she not know that?" Isabella asked with a fucking smile.

 

"Now how the fuck would an insignificant piece of trash like you know something like that?" Ronnie asked.

 

"News travels fast," she shrugged.

 

"That's not exactly the kind of news that travels, so how the fuck would you know something like that?" Ronnie asked.

 

Maybe he might have more luck with her then me. I was just thankful Dad wasn't in the room to hear all this. He doesn't know, no one knows, and I prefer to keep it that way.

And just like that my mind wandered to my Isabella. I sent her a text asking how she was and how the baby was doing. Rose had been by earlier with the baby, she said Bella didn't look to good. The blond told Emmett, who in turn called me. I've been texting Bella ever since, and I even called a few times but she didn't answer, of course she didn't fucking answer. If it weren't for Alec there today, I think I would have gone crazy, at least he answers when he's called.

 

"So how long is it going to take this person to show up?" Ronnie asked.

 

Isabella huffed and threw herself on the couch, folding her arms over her chest much like a spoiled brat would do, or a spoiled mistress. Marcus's mistress.

 

Dad called said everything was set and everyone that needed to be here was here. He said he was going to stay down in the car in the front to keep a look out, the windows where dark enough that no one would be able to see him inside. He also told me that we had more guys parked across the street and a car at the back of the building, they were all waiting on instructions.

 

"I do not know what you two are waiting for, but no one is coming," she said. "If you insist on staying, we could make things more fun."

 

"You sure you don't want to put some clothes on honey? It's fucking freezing outside." Ronnie said holding his coat tight to him, pretending to shiver. Let me tell ya for fucking March it was fucking cold, there was snow outside, un-fucking believable.

 

My phone rang. Dad.

 

"What?" I answered.

 

"He's on his way up."

 

I nodded in Ronnie's direction. He reached into the back of his pants for his piece, I already had mine in hand. Isabella saw our little silent communication. She stood up, she wanted to run to the door. I clicked my gun on the back of her head and she froze in place.

 

"Sit your fucking ass back down bitch," I said.

 

She slowly lowered herself back onto the couch.

 

There was a noise outside the door, keys rattling. The door slowly opened.

 

I smiled like a fucking five year old on Christmas morning. I took my gun off of Isabella and pointed it right at Marcus's head.

 

"Hello old friend, it's been a while," I said.

 

"Edward, I didn't know you would be here," Marcus said.

 

"Hmm... but the question is not what am I doing here, but what are you doing here?" I said.

 

"I thought you said you didn't know a Marcus?" Ronnie said to Isabella.

 

"Leave her alone," Marcus said.

 

"Hey, I give the fucking orders here, not you. Now have a fucking seat friend."

 

 

"What the fuck do you want Edward," Marcus said stretching out his hands.

 

"You think I'm going to sit down and have a fucking conversation with a fucking piece of shit like you? I know you've been looking for me, but I don't have time to talk to you now so whatever you have to say can wait for another time okay. Sweetheart, go put some clothes on and let's get the fuck out of here," Marcus said.

 

I drew my gun and fired. Isabella's limp body fell to the ground. Marcus's eyes grew wide but he stayed glued to his spot. He quickly masked his shock but I knew it was there.

 

"Now where were we?"

 

Twenty-four hours later.

 

"You're too much of a fucking coward to do anything to me Edward," Marcus spat.

 

"Yet I killed your boss and that fucking bitch," I said. "Trust me, I have no problem killing you."

 

"You forgot to add someone to that list of yours," he chuckled. "An Agent Swan I believe should be on that list. Tell me Edward, how did the little Misses react when she found out?"

 

I knew he was trying to get to me, so I kept my cool. It was fucking hard I tell ya, but I wasn't going to be the one to end Marcus.

 

"How the fuck did you get on the property?" I asked.

 

"The electric fence was disabled for the grand occasion. It was quite easy to get in. You really need to pay more attention to security Edward."

 

I knocked him in the jaw putting as much force as I had behind it. The force of the blow threw him back and he fell in a heap on the ground wiping the blood from his nose.

 

"What did you and Caius have to gain by tell her about her father?"

 

I wiped the blood from my hands as I waited for the mother fucker to answer.

 

"Caius had a deal with Eleazar, and you ruined all that with the fucking pigs daughter," he spat.

 

"I know about Caius's deal with Eleazar, but there was nothing in that deal about me marrying Jane," I said.

 

"You are really fucking stupid. Why do you think Jane sought you out all those months ago?"

 

"The deal was that Caius wanted access to Eleazar's ports. They had their own plan set out."

 

"That was bullshit for you. You fucked up a major deal by marrying that bitch."

 

I charged at him, kicking him in every place I could. No one, and I mean no one calls my wife a bitch.

 

"Enough Ed. You don't want to kill him," Ronnie said, pulling me off Marcus.

 

"Fuck him. I can't wait for Victoria to get her hands on you. I'm going to be there front row with a mother fucking bowl of popcorn enjoying the fucking show."

 

"That fucking bitch doesn't have the balls to kill me, she's nothing but a used up whore with a pussy not even the devil's minions would use."

 

"Leave him here. Turn the lights of leave his ass in the dark," I said. I needed to get the fuck out of there before I killed Marcus.

 

I honestly couldn't wait for Victoria to get her hands on him, that would make for one hell of a show. Some of the guys are even taking bets on how it's all going to go down. I would let Victoria have him now, but I wasn't ready for him to die just yet, no Marcus needed to suffer a lot more.

 

 

Bella's Pov

 

 

After the last ultrasound I crumbled to the floor in my room. I don't how long I stayed there but no one came to bother me or to even see if I was okay. I saw what we...Edward would be having. What was I thinking? I should have never asked if it was a boy or a girl. Why is it that now what this baby will be is making my decision that much harder to live with, but I won't change my mind. This is what's best for this baby, and this is what's best for me. I know I will never be able to love this baby the way it should be loved and Edward, no matter how much I may hate him, I know he will love his child. It's the right thing to do.

 

"You're very deep in thought. You look upset, what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

 

It was well past two in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. Edward had not been home in three days. Every time I hear the door or the phone ring I think it might be him but it never is. Why am I so disappointed? It shouldn't be this hard, I shouldn't care, this is what I want after all. However my mind, or maybe my heart, won't let me have peace. I keep thinking what is he doing? Who is he with? Is he at After Dark, where he is constantly surrounded by naked women? Has he been with any of them?

 

All these things keep me up at night, they won't give me a moment of peace.

 

"I'm fine Eddie. What are you doing up?" I asked, stretching out on the couch.

 

"Can't sleep either," he popped down next to me.

 

"What's keeping you up?"

 

"It's nothing really, small stuff," he said a little nervous.

 

"Girl trouble?" I joked nudging his shoulder.

 

"You could say that," he shrugged.

 

"Wanna talk about it, maybe I could help?"

 

"Nah it's nothing really."

 

I shrugged. If he doesn't want to talk he doesn't want to talk, I can understand that.

 

We sat in silence for a long time watching a re-run of the late show. I don't think either of us were paying any attention to the show. I had my own demons running wild in my head, and Eddie looked to be miles away.

 

"Do you miss them?" He asked breaking the silence.

 

"Miss who?"

 

"Your family?"

 

"How do you know about my family?" I questioned, and what was it that he knew exactly.

 

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up," he said.

 

"No it's fine."

 

"I heard Mrs. Cullen talking about it one day back when you were gone. She said they died in a house fire, your parents and your brother. You were the only survivor," he said with caution and guarding my reaction.

 

"Yeah they...they did."

 

I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't think anyone of Edward's family actually know the truth about me or who my family were.

 

"Do you miss them?" He asked me again.

 

"Yeah, I do all the time," I said. It was always hard to talk about them, it was even harder now that I knew the truth.

 

"I miss my mom," Eddie sighed. "I wish I had just one more day with her...only one."

 

"Eddie."

 

My heart went out to this kid. He was so young and he had already been through so much in his life. His mother was dead, the man he thought as his father was in jail. It's hard keep this secret. Sometimes, especially when Edward and Eddie are having one of their hostile stare offs, all I want to do is yell out and tell them the truth.

 

The truth is I know I should tell Edward about Heidi's confession. I just...Whenever I think about it the right words seem to get lost.

 

"I know no one ever liked, but..."

 

"That's not true," I said. It was easier to lie to him than tell him the truth, his mother was a pedophile and if she and Dimitri hadn't beaten and raped his real dad he would never be here. Yeah that doesn't really make for a good stepmother, stepson conversation, not that he knows he is sitting next to his stepmother now.

 

"You're too nice Bella, but I know the truth. I know what all of them said, and still say about her. Like any of them are one to judge," he said with disgust. A real feral look on his face when he spoke of the family.

 

"Especially Edward. He hated her the most out of all of them, even Nonna. He laughed at her funeral."

 

That was disrespectful on Edward's part to laugh at a funeral, no matter whose it was. However, I don't have it in me to blame him. What Heidi did to him, I'm surprised he wasn't dancing on her grave or knowing Edward, pissing on it.

 

"Can I ask you a question?" Eddie asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why does Edward hate me so much? What did I do?" His voice, he sounded like a small child who had just lost his puppy.

 

"He doesn't hate you Eddie," I said. I believed with everything in me that Edward did not hate Eddie. Edward was confused about Eddie. I think somewhere deep down, Edward knows that he is Eddie's father, and I don't think he knows how to cope with that. He doesn't want to cope with that. I think when he looks at Eddie all he can see is the endless abuse he suffered at the hands of Heidi and his own grandfather, the very man that should have protected him.

 

"Edward is...Well..." Why was it so hard to find the right words?

 

"Edward is complicated. He doesn't hate you Eddie, I promise you that. He doesn't know how to express his feelings properly and that is always getting him in trouble," I said. That sounded convincing I hope.

 

"Even with you?" Eddie asked.

 

"Yeah, even with me," I said nodding my head.

 

"Then why be with someone like that? Why did you marry him? Why are you having his baby?"

 

"Okay, I think that's enough question asking for tonight," I say, getting up off the couch. Eddie was asking too many questions that I was in no way going to answer.

 

"Technically it's morning," he pointed out.

 

"Cute. Get to bed."

 

"Look at you already being the bossy mom."

 

"Bed," I said, pointing in the direction of the stairs.

 

Eddie saluted before he marched out of the room.

 

I soon followed after him upstairs. I reached my room but stopped at the door. I turned around and faced Edward's room, once our room. Not giving a second thought I went in there. I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed on his side. I covered myself with the quilt and held his pillow in a tight bear hug, it smelt like him. I drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

 

 

Edward's Pov

 

Upstairs at the club, Victoria had just arrived. I have yet to tell her about Marcus. I prefer to surprise her.

 

"It's five o'clock in the fucking morning. What the fuck is so important that it couldn't wait a few more hours?" Victoria asked as she barged into my office.

 

"Good morning, it's nice to see you too," I chuckled.

 

"Ain't nothing good about this time of morning," she grumbled.

 

Okay so maybe I'm the only one that is fucking cheerful at this ass fuck of an hour. Can you blame me though? Today is the day Marcus is going to die. It's a fucking good day, and I don't want to waste a second of it.

 

"I have a surprise for you."

 

"Your surprise could not wait a few more hours?"

 

"Nope," I said, popping the p.

 

"Well, show me this so called surprise," she said looking all kinds of adorable.

 

I don't think I could ever explain my obsession with Victoria or why it is I even saved her from Marcus's clutches. She was just another girl who Marcus had captured, no different than the rest really. Only she was different, very different.

Like I said, I can't explain why I wanted to help her. But seeing her there on that couch in that filthy room, curled up into a ball. She had such innocent eyes, she was so young, so fragile. I guess in a way I kind of saw myself in her.

Whatever it was that made me want to help her, I'm glad I did. I shudder to think what could have happened to her if I had not seen her that night.

 

I pushed my chair back standing up. I came around to her and cupped her faced, placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

"You are so fucking cute sometimes," I say.

 

"Fuck you Cullen," she says with a yawn.

 

"Come on," I chuckle grabbing her hand.

 

We make our way down underground. Victoria didn't say a word until we reached the final door on the left, she knows what this room is for and I saw a look of panic grace her face.

 

"What did I do?" She barely asked.

 

"You didn't do anything," I say. I'm confused as to why she would ask such a thing.

 

"Why am I here then if you're not going to kill me?"

 

"I could never fucking kill you, no matter what fucked up shit you may do."

 

May not be a smart thing to confess, but it was the honest to God truth. I could never hurt Victoria let alone kill her.

 

"Ed," she sounded uncertain.

 

"Trust me," I say.

 

I bang on the door three times. Ronnie opens, he's been watching the fucker all night.

 

"How's out friend?" I ask.

 

"Motherfucker has a mouth the size of Texas, he doesn't keep it shut either."

 

The both of us turned when we heard Victoria gasp. Her grip on my hand tightened to the point of pain and she moved so most of her body was behind mine.

 

"Well look what we fucking have here," Marcus spoke up. There was a shit eating grin on his face as well.

 

"Any one give you permission to talk?" Ronnie yelled.

 

"Edward..." Victoria trailed off. She didn't take her eyes of Marcus. In this moment she looked so much like that scared little girl all those years ago.

 

"Trust me, its okay. You need this Vic, you need this closure."

 

"I...Can't...I can't go near him. Please Edward, please," she begged.

 

She had overcome a lot, and she was fucking strong and could put any fucker in his place that ever looked at her the wrong way now. It broke my fucking heart that a piece of shit like Marcus could cause her to feel so small and insignificant, bring her so much fear.

 

"You can," I say. My voice louder than it should be making her jump slightly.

 

"Hey, we're going to be right here with you," Ronnie reassure her.

 

"This is your great plan Edward? This is how you plan to end me? Let a little used up whore do a man's job," Marcus snickered.

 

"You, shut the fuck up." Ronnie charged at him. He grabbed his head and smacked it into the wall.

 

Marcus slid down the wall until his ass hit the floor. He started laughing hysterically. In a way it was almost amusing to watch. He looked as if he had lost his mind.

 

"Come on honey, come to daddy," Marcus laughed. "Take your best shot."

 

"You just don't fucking learn, do you old man?" Ronnie said, throwing his hands up. I can only imagine the night he had with Marcus.

 

Victoria closed her eyes. She took a few very deep breaths, in and out. She looked like she was fighting an inner battle, deciding wherever she could do this or not. I know she can. She has overcome so much, I never expected her to come this far. I never thought she would end up working for me, but she is my highest earner. This is the one demon she has left, the one thing she needs to overcome. If she does this, hell if she even only watches, I know she will be able to move on and put the demons of her past well and truly behind her.

 

Very slowly she opened her eyes, looking right at me. "Please don't leave me alone with him," she said.

 

"I'm not going anywhere Vic. You take as much fucking time as you want and do whatever you need to do to him," I say.

 

She nods and turns to Marcus.

 

"Hey sweet heart. It's been a long time. Daddy's missed you," Marcus says.

 

"You're not my daddy," Victoria responds.

 

"Daddy?" Ronnie leans in close to whisper to me.

 

"Before Marcus put her to work, he...He used to make her call him daddy," I say.

 

It took Victoria a long time to tell me exactly what had happened to her, and I still don't think she's told me everything.

 

"And you didn't mention this last night when I was all alone with him?" Ronnie said, looking at the fucker with such disgust.

 

"Because I want her to have her revenge, so she can sleep peacefully at night knowing that piece of shit it's out there somewhere."

 

"Oh I remember you screaming out daddy, daddy, daddy," Marcus mocked.

 

"You forced me."

 

"You wanted it. You loved every minute of it."

 

"You kidnapped me."

 

"I saved you from a shit hole of a home," Marcus says. He stood up, Victoria took a step back.

 

"I offered you a better life. I gave you a place to live. I gave you food. I gave you clean clothes, and I gave you a job."

 

Victoria had her arms by her side. Her hands were balled up into tight fists, her knuckles had turned white. She charged at Marcus, surprising him. His back hit the wall with the force of her.

 

"Go Vic," Ronnie cheered.

 

"You're a monster!" She yelled.

 

She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him back to the ground. She kicked him in the stomach and then in the groin. Marcus curled up in pain.

 

"You are a fucking monster," she repeated. Each word was followed by a swift kick to which ever part of his body she could find.

 

"You used me," she yelled even louder. "You let all of them use me."

 

She stopped to catch her breath.

 

"And now I'm going to use you."

 

"Are you finished having your fun, sweetheart?" Marcus asked with a groan.

 

"We haven't even began," she said.

 

"You fucking little bitch. You think you have it in you to kill me. NO, you don't!"

 

"I'm the bitch?" Victoria laughed. "I'm in charge now, so you're my bitch."

 

I don't know where Victoria got this confidence from, but I am fucking happy that she found it.

 

"I need some things," she says looking at Ronnie and myself.

 

"Whatever you need," I tell her.

 

"Can you come with me?" she asks biting her nails.

 

"I'll come with you," Ronnie said. I think he just wanted to leave the room.

 

I pulled up a chair and sat down facing Marcus. I was curious what Victoria had up her sleeve. If there was one think about her, she had a very wild imagination and she never does what you expect her to do.

 

"How's your wife?" Marcus asks.

 

"Go fuck yourself," I say.

 

"You know, you should consider yourself lucky she never crossed paths with me first. You may have fooled me with Victoria once, but if I would have gotten my hands on Isabella," he said licking his lips.

 

I chuckled. I knew what he was trying to do, and I was not going to give him the satisfaction by reacting to his words.

 

"She's a tiny little thing. Fucking cute too, do you know how much she could have made?" He tried again.

 

I shrug, just to piss him off.

 

"You have balls. I have to hand it to you. You ending the ring as you did?"

 

"I did what had to be done," I say.

 

"That is a lot of money you have turned your back on," he says. "And it's not just your pocket that has been effected. I am sure you have made a lot of enemies now."

 

"There are other things in this life that are far more important than money," I say.

 

"Like your wife," he tries again.

 

"Like my wife." I reply.

 

"I heard she came back. Has she forgiven you for killing her family? Is that why you ended things, for her?"

 

"I ended things because it was the right thing to do," I say through gritted teeth.

 

"Do you really think you have made a difference at all? You haven't done a damn thing."

 

"I ended things for us, and to me that's all that matters. You know for a dead man, you sure have a lot to say."

 

"I have nothing left to lose. You however, have everything to lose," he smiled.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I say, shifting in my seat.

 

"You kill me, you think it's all over and you and the little wife will walk hand in hand into the sunset together. You. Are. Wrong."

 

"Keep talking," I say standing now.

 

"Nope," he says.

 

"Yes."

 

"Like I said, Edward, I have nothing left to lose. Wherever I tell you or not, there is nothing in it for me. So why bother," he shrugs.

 

"You're full of shit," I spit.

 

"Am I? My parting words to you Edward. Your problems have only just begun." 

 

Victoria and Ronnie chose that moment to come back in. They were not alone. Felix was both a Dom and a Sub here at the club. What the fuck had they brought him here for?

 

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I asked.

 

"All part of the master plan Edward," Victoria said smiling.

 

I am not worried about Felix opening his mouth. He is very quiet, and he himself is involved in some shady shit, so I know he won't be opening his mouth about anything.

 

"That's him." Victoria points Marcus out to Felix.

 

"Perfect. Anything specific?" Felix asked.

 

"He's a virgin. Go wild," Victoria said, her eyes lighting up as she spoke. The spark in Felix's eyes didn't go unnoticed either.

 

"This is fucked up, but I can't wait to see it," Ronnie said.

 

"Well someone is going to get fucked," I laugh.

 

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Get away from me," Marcus shouted.

 

Felix was circling him like a how a vulture circling its prey.

 

"Make him call you daddy," Victoria said.

 

"You heard the little lady, I'm your daddy," Felix said, crouching down in Marcus's face.

 

"Fuck you!" Marcus spat.

 

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Felix rub his palm together.

 

"Have a fucking seat Ed, you're blocking my view," Ronnie said, pulling up two chairs.

 

The fucker sat down. He pulled out a bag of popcorn, he had beer and two smoky bacon bagels.

 

"Is this a fucking picnic to you?" I asked, sitting down.

 

"It's a fucking show," he said with a huge ass grin. "I hate that fucker," he pointed to Marcus.

 

"Give me a fucking bagel."

 

To say I was proud of Victoria would be an understatement. Words could not describe what it felt like to watch her eyes light up as Felix...Well as Felix fucked Marcus. It was almost unbearable to watch, almost, but not quite there. I took great joy in watching Marcus suffer. It was a pleasure to hear him beg Felix to stop. To see and hear him scream out in pain, it was music to my ears and Felix enjoyed putting on one hell of a good show.

 

Marcus was bent over a table, his arms and legs secured. Victoria stood in front of him. She bent down until they were eye level.

 

"How does it feel?" She asked, bending her head to one side.

 

"Fuck you," Marcus spat. "Ahh, stop," he yelled.

 

Ronnie was having one hell of a time besides me.

 

"It doesn't feel so good does it? When someone is hurting you, when you beg them to stop and all they do is laugh in your face," Victoria said.

 

I have to admit, I was a little afraid of her right now. She had this crazed look in her eye like a psychopath on a high.

 

"Please, tell him to stop," Marcus begged.

 

"Is that fucker crying?" Ronnie laughed. "Oh man, I wish I could record this shit."

 

"Why should I? You never listened to me when I asked you to stop," Victoria said, her voice a little too fucking sweet.

Felix pulled out of Marcus.

Marcus groaned, his head slumping down on the table.

 

"Oh don't look so relieved that it's over. Felix has only just begun. If you think that was bad, you haven't experienced anything yet," Victoria said.

 

Ronnie, besides me moaned, or groaned, or whatever.

 

"Hey Vic, after this you and I are getting married," he called out.

 

Victoria turned and winked at him.

 

"I knew she was lethal, but fuck, she is hot as fuck when she gets in the zone," Ronnie moaned.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Eat your fucking popcorn and shut up," I said.

 

"How much am I allowed to fuck him up?" Felix asked.

 

"Hmm," Victoria pondered over Felix's question. "I think you could probably whip his ass. He's a big boy, I'm sure he can take it."

 

"Did you hear that pet?" Felix said.

 

"Fuck you, fuck you all!" Marcus spat.

 

Felix came to front Marcus. He kneeled down till they were eye level. He grabbed his face roughly.

 

"Now you listen here, you're going to be a good boy for daddy or I can make this a lot harder for you then it has to be. Do we understand each other?" Felix asked.

 

I need to give him a pay rise.

 

Marcus stayed quiet.

 

"Do. We. Understand. Each. Other," Felix emphasized each word.

 

Marcus slowly nodded.

 

"Words."

 

"Yes.

 

"Yes what?"

 

Felix grabbed his cock in one hand, stroking himself. He stood up bringing it close to Marcus's face. Marcus looked as if he were about to be sick.

 

"Yes what?" Felix asked again.

"Yes daddy," Marcus said, although you could barely hear him.

 

"Louder, I didn't catch that," Victoria said.

 

"YES DADDY!" Marcus screamed.

 

That was all it took for Ronnie to drop his popcorn. He was laughing so hard, he was holding onto his stomach.

 

Marcus didn't get a chance to close his mouth, Felix shoved his cock right in his mouth.

 

"You use your fucking teeth and I am personally going to extract each and every last one of them. Now suck," Felix said.

 

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Victoria? About Marcus?" Ronnie asked, after his laughter had died down.

 

"It wasn't for me tell. I'm hoping this will give her some closure, revenge," I say.

 

"How old was she when he took her?"

 

"When I found her...she was sixteen. She had been with Marcus for a while before he put her in that house."

 

"Fuck...That's fucked," he says, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

"Yeah." I sigh as I look at Victoria watching Marcus with a cock in his mouth. I would love to know what's going on in her head right now.

 

"Bastard," she whispered. Her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her.

 

It was not long till Felix pulled out and shot all over Marcus's face. It was the ultimate humiliation for him I think, because he couldn't stop himself from crying. He looked fucking disgusting, nothing like the powerful man he once was. He was bent and spread on a table, bound and completely helpless with cum dripping all over his face. Ronnie had a point, I wish I could take just one picture. This is how I will remember Marcus.

 

Felix picked up a whip. It was one I hadn't seen before with studs on the end. Victoria took it from Felix.

 

"I want to do it," she says.

 

"Oh here we go. Were back to turned on again," Ronnie said, sitting back in his chair.

 

Victoria showed him no mercy, although I never expected her to. I was glad she didn't, the fucker didn't deserve any sympathy from anyone.

 

Marcus, I think had become a shell. He made no sound as the whip came in contact with his back. He laid there taking whatever was handed to him.

 

This didn't sit well with Victoria. She dropped the whip and started screaming at him.

 

"SCREAM!" She said. "YELL! BEG! You fucking bastard! BEG!"

 

She patted herself down. She started searching through the shelves, and a few boxes. She found what she was looking for. It was old and rusted and it didn't look like it could do much damage.

 

"Maybe this will make you scream," she said, eerily calm.

 

"You can leave now. Thanks Felix," Ronnie said.

 

Ronnie held the door wide for him and handed him a stack of bills as he exited.

 

"You know how to get back up from here?"

 

"No problem."

 

"Make sure you lock the door behind you," I say in all seriousness.

 

After the door clicked shut. Victoria united Marcus. She pushed him off the table. A loud thud echoed in the large concrete room as he fell to the floor.

Victoria straddled his knees. She pulled the rusty blade up with one hand while with the other, she grabbed Marcus's dick.

Marcus tried to fight her when he realized what she was about to do, but I think he was in too much pain to put up any kind of a fight.

 

The blade pierced his skin. He let out an ear piercing scream. Fuck I had to cover my ears.

 

"Remind me to never piss her off again," Ronnie said, turning away from the scene holding on to his balls, unable to watch.

 

I however, am a sick fucker and I found I could not look away. I smiled.

My smile turned into laughter and when Victoria had finished her mission, she too joined in.

 

She put Marcus's dick in his left hand. She leaned over him, still straddling him.

 

"I Hope you burn in hell. I hope you rot. No, no, even hell is too good for you. I hope, I pray that you never have peace, not even in death," she said.

 

She pulled her gun out from the back of her sweat pants and planted the barrel right between Marcus's eyes.

 

"I'm sorry Victoria," Marcus rasped out.

 

Victoria fired one shot and that was it.

 

Marcus was gone. Victoria sat there staring at Marcus as the blood oozed out from the gash hole in his head. She was not here, she was lost in another world.

 

"Vic," Ronnie called her with caution.

 

Victoria, she didn't move. Silent tears slipped down her face. Ronnie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pried the gun from her hands and helped her stand up. She leaned into him and he didn't let her go.

 

"I thought hearing him apologize, would make me feel better, it would make it all better," she said.

 

She sighed and looked up at me. "Thank you," she said.

 

I brushed the back of my fingers over the cheek.

 

"You'll be okay?" I asked.

 

"I'll take her," Ronnie said. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. We'll get you out of here," he said.

 

They left, leaving me alone with a dead Marcus. I looked down at his body, his words from earlier played in my head. My problems have only just began. What the fuck was he talking about?

 

Bella's Pov

 

"Alec, I'm ready. Can we go already," I yelled from the front door.

 

I was going to have lunch with Alice, Rosalie, and mom. It was great to be able to get out of this house. Eddie was at school. That same car came to pick him up. I asked Alec if he had any info and he told he didn't have anything yet. I didn't believe him. Whatever he had found out about that car, he didn't want to tell me. That's okay, I'll find out on my own.

 

"I'm here. Damn, you're impatient today aren't you," he says.

 

"What were you doing?"

 

"Checking out the car," he says.

 

"For what?" I ask.

 

"Oh you know, a bomb, a bug, and things like that," he says waving a hand in the air.

 

"Right." I decided not to talk to him anymore. He had been acting weird for the past few days. I want to know what his problem is, but then I don't.

 

On the ride to the restaurant, my mind wandered to Edward. It has now been five days since I last saw him. I turned my phone on two days ago and saw I had a few messages and missed calls from him. I don't know how to feel about that. In a way I am happy that he called, but reading his messages, he wasn't checking up on me, he was making sure his baby was okay.

 

I have been sleeping in his bed every night. I don't know why, but I sleep better there. Maybe it's the mattress or maybe...damn it, maybe it's because I actually miss him. I sigh loudly and pinch my nose. Why does this have to be so hard?

 

"We're here." Alec's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. He holds the door open for me.

 

"I'll be waiting for you right here," he says.

 

"And how many others will be watching me from the inside?" I asked looking around, wondering who had the job of having lunch.

 

"Ha ha. Enjoy your lunch," he says.

 

"Bella," Mary stands up and pulls me into a tight hug when I appear. One of her hands rubs my belly like any happy soon to be grandmother would do. No, I haven't told anyone about my decision to leave after the baby, I can't bring myself to do that right now.

 

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asks.

 

"Fine," I say, taking my seat.

 

"How's little Isabella?" I peer inside the stroller to see the little pink bundle fast asleep. She was such a perfect angel.

 

"She's great, sleeping better now. We got seven hours last night," Rosalie said.

 

"Things to look forward too," Alice said, squeezing my hand.

 

"Hmm."

 

"So, how are things between you and Edward," Alice pressed, because you know she doesn't have any shame at all and she is also nosey as hell.

 

"He's great," I said with a little too much emphasis. They saw right through me.

 

"Oh no, what happened?" Mary asked concerned. Great, thanks Alice.

 

"Nothing happened," I say, hoping and praying they would buy it.

 

"Are you ever going to tell us why you left in the first place?" Alice pressed.

 

Bitch.

 

"Is this why you all asked me to lunch. So you could all question me?" I stood up ready to leave.

 

"No," Mary said. "Sit down. I want to have a nice lunch with my four special girls. No boy talk," she said wagging her finger.

 

"Thank you," I say.

 

Lunch after that was pretty much uneventful. We ate and we talked about all the stupid things that one would talk about on a lunch date. Rosalie left shortly after, Isabella woke up very cranky. Alice had to get back to class and that only left Mary and myself.

 

"How are you really doing?" she asked, holding onto my hand.

 

"I'm good," I tell her.

 

"No you are not," she says. I hate that she could always see right through me.

 

"Look honey, I don't want you to tell me what's bothering you. I don't want you to tell me what actually happened. But I want you to promise me that no matter what, you will come to us with anything. If you want to come home, we want you back."

 

"Thank you Mary. But everything is okay I promise you that," I lied.

 

I have had so many opportunities to reveal the truth, but I can't. What happened is between Edward and me, and I guess in a way Ronnie too. If anyone knew, I know they would get involved. That would complicate things. No, it was no one's business but mine and Edward's.

 

"All right honey. I have to go, are you coming?"

 

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll call you okay?" I say.

 

"Alright."

 

She hugged goodbye, she headed out and I headed to the restrooms. I do what I need to do and finish quickly because I hate public restrooms, no matter how nice this one is.

 

I head out. I was halfway through the restaurant when I felt someone grab my hand from behind. I turned, coming face to face with bright blue eyes.

 

"So, you're the wife."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

Bella's Pov

 

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

 

"Oh, forgive me," she laughed, letting go of me. "I'm Tanya." She held her hand out waiting for me to take it.

 

I shook her hand as I tried to think of where it was she knew me from. I don't remember ever knowing a Tanya. I never met a Tanya in school, or when I was with Esme or Victoria.

 

"Do I know you?" I finally asked, knowing fully well what a stupid question it was.

 

"No, I don't think you do."

 

Well that solves one mystery. But then how does she know me?

 

"I'm a friend of Edward's," she said, sweeping her hair from one shoulder to the other.

 

"Oh," came my dumb response.

 

"Would you join me for lunch?" Tanya asked.

 

"I've already had lunch."

 

"A drink then?"

 

"I can't drink," I said looking down at my stomach. It was poking out there now, and there was no way of me hiding it anymore.

 

As I looked down at myself and my maternity clothes and then back up at Tanya, I started to feel a little self-conscious. Here this stranger was standing in front of me looking every bit like a poster child, and here I was looking like a whale.

 

"I'm sure we could get you a fruit juice," she laughed. Her tone was almost mocking. "Although, it does explain a lot," she added. I'm not sure what she meant by that.

 

We were seated at a table in the far back of the restaurant. From where we were seated I had clear view of Alec on the opposite side of the room. He was on the phone and looking right at me. I knew who he was talking to, probably giving him a detailed report of my every move.

 

"So, that's why he married you? Although it's very unlike him to make such a mistake," Tanya said as she took slow sips from her wine.

 

"What do you mean?" I asked, running the tip of my finger around the rim of my glass of fruit juice.

 

"He knocked you up. Well at least that solves one mystery, I was worried there for a second."

 

"Actually, he asked me to marry him before he knocked me up," I said with an attitude. Who the hell did this bitch think she was?

 

"Really?" She sounded shock. "Hmm."

 

"What exactly is it to you?"

 

"You don't need to pretend with me. I've been in your shoes and I tried to do the same thing you have," she shrugged.

 

"Which is?"

 

"I thought if I could get pregnant, then he would keep me around after our contract was up, maybe even get married."

 

"You were his submissive?" Holy shit, she's one of the five.

 

"Yes I was."

 

"How long ago was that?" Do I really want to question her about her time with Edward? Would she even tell me?

 

"Our contracted ended in March of last year."

 

"How long did you sign on for?"

 

"Six months. I was hoping he would offer me the privilege of extending that, but..."

 

"Yeah," came my lame reply as I sat there staring at her perfect figure.

 

"You said you tried to get pregnant?" I frowned.

 

"Well that obviously didn't work, otherwise you wouldn't be in the picture," she smiled.

 

Bitch, I screamed in my head. I looked across the room at Alec, sure enough the phone was still plastered to his ear. Why hasn't he come over? Why is he letting her talk to me when I am sure it is very clear on my face that I do not want to be anywhere near her?

 

"So, come on lets swap stories," she said, rubbing her hands together and grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Stories about what?" I asked confused.

 

"Don't be like that. We've both fucked the same cock, we need to share."

 

Was she fucking serious? Did she expect me to indulge her with stories of my most intimate moments with Edward? What the hell did he ever see in someone like her?

 

"Didn't you sign a contract to prevent you from ever talking about such things?"

 

"Please," she dismissed the notion with her hand. "You have signed the same thing that I have. There is no harm if the two of us talk."

 

"You go first," I said, playing along. Really I know I should get up and leave, there is no need for me to hear anything she has to say. But, because I love to torture myself, I stay and listen.

 

"Do you know what I love the most about the apartment?" She asked, she even paused, waiting for me to answer.

 

"No," I said, pretending to be interested. I can't wait to tell her I've never been to the apartment.

 

"The chain wall in the living room. Oh I loved it whenever he would bound me to that thing and use that big ass dildo as well," she sighed. She was obviously reliving the moment in her head.

 

"Chain wall?" I questioned, because I struggled to wrap my head around the idea that Edward had a wall of chains in his sex apartment that he has never let me see.

 

"He took the chains down, bummer. What else did he do to the place? Please don't tell me he took the swing down too?"

 

"I wouldn't know," I shrugged. "I've never been to the apartment."

 

"N...Wh...how...What do you mean you have never been to the apartment? That's where he takes all his submissives."

 

That took her off guard. It was fun watching her face crumbl and look extremely confused. She looked as if she were thinking really hard, what a hard challenge that must be for her. I tried not to laugh at my own thoughts.

 

"Well I'm not his submissive, I'm his wife," I said with a smile. Why was I enjoying her obvious dislike of me?

 

"Oh please, the only reason you're his wife is because you got yourself knocked up. Don't kid yourself, a man like Edward, would never tie himself down with someone like you," she spat.

 

"And who would he be better off with, someone like you?" I smiled sweetly.

 

She scoffed and brushed my comments off as if they meant nothing at all.

 

"You are nothing but a child yourself, I mean, how old are you?"

 

"Nineteen."

 

"Motherfucker. He's a pedophile. He should be with someone his own age, not someone he has to babysit," she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

 

"Somehow I don't think you accidently bumped into me today. Is this why you tracked me down, so you could insult me? If you think your comments mean anything to me, they don't," I said, crossing my arms.

 

"You're right, I tracked you down because I was curious about you. I wanted to know what kind of a woman Edward had married, what that woman had that I didn't have. Imagine my surprise when I see you," she waved her hand up and down at me. I sat back and let her have her say. She was quite comical to watch.

 

"You are a little girl, if you think that you ever satisfied him before, or that you ever will, you are gravely mistaken. He never even took you to his apartment. What kind of submissive where you?"

 

I sat back in my chair and bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from saying something to her. She was angry, her whole face was red and she looked like the type of person that if provoked she would attack.

 

"Has he ever tied you up with rope, you're whole body? Suspended you and used your body in every way possible? Fucked you up the ass in public? Have you sucked his cock in a room full of men just so they know who you belong too? Punished you for no other reason than he likes to hear you scream, and see your skin turn red?"

 

With each word she spoke, I felt my anger rise more and more and I knew it had to be showing on my face.

 

"Enough!" I yelled, slamming my palm down on the table causing the cutlery to jump. People around us had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at us.

 

"Have I struck a nerve little girl," Tanya mocked.

 

I could see Alec coming over and I knew I only had seconds before he would drag me out of here.

 

"You lost Tanya. You didn't get the guy, this little girl did," I said pointing to myself.

 

"You want to know why he probably never wanted to marry you? Look at you, you act like a whore, you are nothing but a whore. I'm pretty sure if I drive around down town tonight, I'll see you on some corner ready to jump into a car with the first sucker that waves some cash in your face."

 

"You fucking little bitch," she charged at me, climbing over the table knocking her chair over in the process.

 

She never laid a hand on me. Alec had reached us just in time to jump in front of me.

 

"Move out of the way," Tanya spat at him.

 

"If I were you sweetheart, I would back the fuck up right now," Alec warned her.

 

"Oh right, and what are you going to do about it? We're in a crowded restaurant, are you really going to take a shot at me?" Tanya asked, still trying to bypass Alec to reach me.

 

I noticed Alec signal to someone on his left. From out of nowhere three men dressed in identical suites to Alec's appeared. They came up behind her. One wrapped both arms around Tanya, making sure she couldn't run. She was screaming and fighting to get free. The man whispered something in her ear. I noticed all the color drain from her face and she stopped struggling.

 

Alec grabbed my bag with one hand, and my hand with the other.

 

"What are they going to do to her?" I asked as I allowed him to drag me out of the restaurant.

 

"They are going to make sure she gets home safely."

 

"That's bullshit."

 

We reached the car. Alec stood in front of me and looked me square in the eye.

 

"I promise you Bella, they are not going to hurt her."

 

 

Alec finally pulled up in front of the townhouse. Edward ripped my door open and pulled me out and into his arms. It felt so good, so warm, and so welcoming. It was a feeling only he could give me, something I would always take pleasure in.

 

He finally released me from the embrace, but he still held onto my hand as he pulled me along with him up the front steps and inside. Alec followed behind us. In the living room, Ronnie was on the couch, he had Fuzzy's head in his lap.

 

Fuzzy was making good progress, although ever since we brought him back home he has cowered away from Edward, I can't say that I blame him. Edward still hasn't forgiven himself for what he did and I haven't either.

 

"What the fuck happened Alec?" Edward yelled.

 

"Nothing happened," Alec shrugged.

 

"She was almost attacked," Edward shouted, getting right up in Alec's face.

 

"Stop," I said, jumping in between the two of them.

 

"You could have been hurt," Edward looked at me.

 

"It's because of Alec that I wasn't. You should be thanking him, not trying to attack him," I shoved him. "If you want to blame someone, blame yourself."

 

"Me!" He yelled, backing away from me and Alec. "I wasn't even there, because if I was, that shit would have never happened."

 

"It's because of you that she intentionally sought me out."

 

"Tanya is not that stupid," he defended. Why the hell was he defending her?

 

"No, she's not stupid at all. It's not stupid at all that she searched for me, it's not stupid at all that she tried to attack me in the middle of a busy restaurant, it's not stupid at all that she would attack a pregnant woman who also happens to be your wife." I yelled. I was fine with what happened earlier today. I was fine with it, because it was clear to me that Tanya was nothing but a jealous and bitter ex that didn't get her way. But to hear Edward defend her, that had my blood boiling to a record high heat.

 

"Fuck!" He cursed silently under his breath.

 

"But now that I think about it, I don't know who's more stupid, you or her?"

 

"Kitten..."

 

"No it has to be you. You trusted her, you gave her a contract to sign to prevent her from talking, yet she had no problem opening up to me about your fucked up life together," I said through gritted teeth. Damn it, why was this affecting me so much?

 

"Kitten calm down," he said.

 

"Fuck you! You are in no position to tell me what to do."

 

"You two, fuck off," Edward said to Ronnie and Alec.

 

They stood up, but were both reluctant to leave.

 

"NOW," Edward roared.

 

Alec and Ronnie slowly back out of the room, Fuzzy too hoped of the couch and followed after them.

 

"I don't give a fuck what that bitch said. You would be smart not to listen to a word she has to say," he said.

 

"How come you never took me to your apartment?" I asked.

 

"What?" He asked, obviously not expecting my question. "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

 

"All of your former submissives, you had them stay there. So how come I have never been there? I was your submissive, I signed the same contract as they did. We were nothing but an agreement," I said, even though it hurt to admit.

 

He sighed deeply and rubbed his fingers along the length of his nose.

 

"We never had an agreement Kitten, we never had a contract," he admitted.

 

"What the hell are you talking about? I signed it, you signed it."

 

"I destroyed it the moment you walked through that door."

 

I was quiet. I let his words sink in. I didn't really know what to say. Why would he do that? He wanted it so much and then... Why did he never tell me until now?

 

"Why are you telling me this, why now? Why didn't you tell me back then when I still had a choice?"

 

"Because I was afraid if you knew there was nothing holding you here that you would leave."

 

"So it was better to lie to me?"

 

"I'm sorry," he said.

 

"I was never your...Tanya said you did a lot of things with her...things you never did with me, things that are normal in that kind of relationship," I said. It's not that I would have ever allowed him to fuck me in public or tie me up to chain wall.

 

"You and Tanya are two different people. The two of you are not even in the same universe."

 

"It's not just Tanya, you also had four others and I know you had to have treated them the same as you did her. Why not me? Why didn't I get to go to the apartment? Why didn't you do all those things with me? Why did you hold back?" I yelled.

 

My hormones were raging out of control and it was making me react to everything. I shouldn't care what he did with anyone else, I shouldn't care at all, and after all I was going to leave him, never see him again. Why did that thought hurt so much?

 

"It's because I love you that I could never do any of that to you. You have always meant more to me than anyone,then any of them," he said, taking slow steps towards me.

 

"You don't love me," I said.

 

"Don't you ever say that," he said. His tone held warning.

 

"I love you Kitten. That first night I saw you...You stirred something deep inside of me, you made me feel things that I never knew were possible," he said, although he sounded as if he were in pain.

 

"I had no idea who you were then, but that wouldn't have changed a thing."

 

"Edward..."

 

"The reason I never had you in my apartment, the reason I destroyed our contract, was because I cannot stand the thought of hurting you. I never wanted to see you in that place, bound and helpless and hurting. It hurts to think about it, it hurts right here," he said holding a hand over his heart.

 

I felt tears slip down my cheeks, an uncontrollable damn broke and I was powerless to stop it. I hated crying in front of him. I hated him seeing how his words affected me.

 

"Please don't cry Kitten, please," he said. He held my face in his hands as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

 

"I know I've fucked up bad. Everything that I have done is inexcusable."

 

"You've lied to me from the very first day," I said, as a fresh round of tears fell.

 

"Please Kitten let me make things better," he begged, looking as if he were about to cry himself.

 

"Edward please."

 

"I love you, I have never lied about that. If I could go back, do things differently I would, but I can't. I can only try and make things better now, I can try and make it up to you if you will only let me, I'll answer whatever questions you have, whatever you want it's yours just name it."

 

"I want you to tell me the truth," I said, placing my hands over his.

 

"Ask me whatever you want, anything."

 

I shook my head. "Not now."

 

"Kitten please," he said.

 

"We will talk, but not right now please." I think I have had all the drama I can take for one day and it was only five o'clock. I was too tired, both physically and mentally.

 

"Ok. I love you Kitten, I love you so much," he said.

 

He leaned closer to me, he wanted to kiss me but he held back and settled on placing a small kiss on my forehead.

 

"How about you go take a shower, change into something else and we watch a movie?" He sounded hopeful.

 

"Okay," I nodded.

 

I left him in the living room. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out the room. I love Edward, I love him so much that it hurts. Everything is so confusing to me right now. I want things to be different, I want us to be different, be better but that can't happen until we talk, until he gives me the answers that I need, I just hope I will be able to handle it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

 

Edward's Pov

 

"You tracked down my wife," I said.

 

I tried to stay calm but the truth was, I was seething with rage. The moment I walked into my office at After Dark and laid eyes on Tanya.

The bitch that she was, had the nerve to seek out my wife and then attempt to put her hands on her. Yeah, it's fair to say I was seeing all kinds of red.

 

"I was curious," she says with a shrug.

 

"You were fucking curious? Well isn't that fucking great!" I shouted. I got out of my seat and started pacing the floor, it was the only thing I could do at this moment to stop myself from knocking Tanya out.

 

"Yes, I was fucking curious alright. What did you expect?" She raises her voice.

 

"Why? Why the fuck is it any of your business?"

 

"I always wanted to extend our contract, but that thought never crossed your mind did it, and now I know why. It was all her. It was clear in our contract that we were not supposed to see anyone else while under agreement. You broke that," she said.

 

I laughed at her. Did she seriously believe that was why I ended our contract? How about the fact that I was on to her little plan. I knew she canceled the appointment I made for her with the doc to have her shot again. How about the fact that she was nothing more than a good fuck. Tanya would let me do anything my heart desired to her, and besides, I had not even known of Bella at the time I ended it with Tanya.

 

"I don't find anything funny Edward. We'll see if you'll be laughing after you have to pay me for breaking the terms of the contract."

 

"I broke the terms?" I said, pointing a finger to my chest. "You did that all on your own sweetheart. You're the one that opened your mouth and sang to my wife."

 

"Speaking of the wife," she said with bitterness. "Really, what did you keep her around for? To pet her head when she was a good girl? You and me, we had everything and you let me go, and for what? A little mouse you choose to play house with?"

 

I slapped her before I could stop myself. But the truth was, I didn't feel bad about it all. After all, no one talks that way about my wife and gets away with it.

 

"You son of a bitch," Tanya spat bitterly.

 

"You don't ever talk about my wife like that, you understand me?" I pointed at her.

 

I sat back down in my chair and opened a bottle of liquor hoping that would calm me down. I let the liquid burn down my throat and into my stomach. I hate to say, but I did miss the taste. It had been a while since my last drink.

 

"You know what?" She said, leaning over my desk staring right at me. "You wanna play mommy and daddy with that...that little thing, fine. But you will get tired of her and that is when you are going to seek me out. I'm a patient person Edward, I can wait."

 

It was then that something struck me, and I realized that something about Tanya and her actions were not adding up at all.

 

"What the fuck are you playing at Tanya?"

 

"Unlike you, I don't play games."

 

"Why the fuck did you come to me a few months back?" I asked suspiciously.

 

I just could not shake that feeling off. Something was not adding up here at all. Tanya was not a very bright person, she never had been. The one thing she had plenty of talent in was keeping her legs open and serving men. Her timing as of lately has been impeccable, and she would not have had any way of knowing I was married. She left the city after our contract ended. She has very few friends here and those people know nothing of me or our time together. So again, I think she is hiding something from me.

 

"I came to you because I heard you got married. I wanted to see the lucky bit...lady," she says, although she is a terrible liar I can see right through her.

 

"And who told you I was married?"

 

"No one in particular Edward, word travels fast. I didn't know it was a big secret. Can I go now or what?"

 

She was kind of jumpy now and she looked slightly flustered and a little out of sort. She was definitely hiding something.

 

"Jasper will take you to the airport," I said.

 

"I'm not going to the airport Edward," she said, folding her hands across her chest.

 

"Yes, you are. You are going to leave Illinois do you understand? You put your hands on my wife, the fact that I am allowing you to walk away, you should consider yourself very lucky."

 

Jasper had taken Tanya to the airport. I had given him specific instructions, make sure she can't see you. 

Sure enough Tanya didn't even walk into the terminal. As soon as Jasper's car was out of her sight she hopped into a cab/ Jasper followed them to a finance building not too far from After Dark. She was inside for well over two hours when she finally came out, she climbed into a parked ford in front and drove off.

Jasper had assigned Liam and Carlo to track Tanya's every move and report back.

 

With one problem being watched over, I thought about the other, Eddie.

Everything checked out with the car. It was registered to who he said it was. That pissed me off, because if everything was as it seemed then why where he and said driver acting suspicious? What was there to hide?

 

After Alec gave me this little bit of info, I offered to drive him to school. He flat out refused and since then he walks a block to get into this car. So it's like I said, what the fuck is the little shit hiding?

 

I had Ronnie get me a car from one of his dealer friends a few days ago. I parked it up the block. I got up at the asscrack of dawn and waited for the car and the little shit. Sure enough, like clockwork the car appeared at the right time followed by Eddie only seconds later.

 

I couldn't see who was inside the car, the windows were that dark. But it took him to school with not a stop in between. When Eddie got out of the car, he looked a little frazzled and no one got out of the car after him. I thought if this was a friend's mom, where the fuck was this so called friend?

 

I didn't move from that fucking spot outside the school all day. I stayed right there and waited. Sure enough, the same car came to pick him up. I followed them. It dropped him a block away from home and the car left.

 

I now have people watching the family. I'm going to give it a few more days before I step in mainly because I want to corner Eddie and get it out of him. All I need to do is put a gun to his head and I'm sure he'll sing like a fucking bird.

 

I pulled up outside the townhouse. It was early evening just after seven. I don't think I've ever been home this early, but I have been doing a lot of that lately. I have been trying to do better for Kitten, for our baby, and for me. I wanted to be better for our baby. I didn't want my child to have a junkie and an alcoholic for a father. I wanted he or she to have someone they could look up to and fuck knows that wasn't me right now.

 

Bella and I have been doing well lately. She has let me in more, and she doesn't push me out. She still insists that she will leave after the baby is born but there ain't no fucking way I'm going to let that happen.

 

I still have to talk to her about everything that has happened. Sometimes when she looks at me I can see the questions dancing in her eyes. In a way I am glad she hasn't asked them yet, because I don't know how to answer her.

 

The whole thing is so fucked up that I swear a quack would probably throw us both in a padded cell with straight jackets. But this is the fucked up mess that I caused, and one way or another I am going to have to fix it.

 

I climbed up the stairs and opened the front door. Fuzzy came to the door, but when he saw me he backed away. I have never seen a dog like him afraid of someone, but I deserve it. I have never forgiven myself for what I did to him, and I never will.

As he walked up the stairs, Julian jumped on his back.

 

"He'll forgive you one day," Bella said, coming up behind me.

 

"Have you ever seen a cat riding on a dog's back?" I chuckled.

 

"They are something else. Are you hungry, there's steak?"

 

"Yeah. I'm going to go shower first, and then...Can we eat together?" I still felt on edge around her sometimes.

 

She nodded and bit her lip. I kissed the top of her head and left up the stairs.

 

That hot shower was exactly what I needed. It calmed me down and it washed away all the crap of today.

I made my way back down the stairs. A delicious aroma filled the air.

Kitten had set the kitten bench up for two. Ronnie was supposed to be here somewhere, but I couldn't give a fuck about him right now.

 

"Ronnie's in your office. He already ate, and Eddie is locked up in his room." She answered my unspoken question.

 

"Are you okay?" I asked as I studied every inch of her. She looked paler than she did only twenty minutes ago.

 

"My back hurts, and my stomach too," she said, rubbing her lower back.

 

"I should call your doctor, that's not normal is it?"

 

In every one of those pregnancy books I read, lower abdominal and back pain was a sign to call old doc.

 

"I'm fine. I've been on my feet all day and I guess I'm just tired," she said with a yawn.

 

"Sit down," I said, putting her down on a seat. "Let's eat and get you in bed."

 

I watched her like a hawk as we ate, well as I ate, she barely touched anything. She would occasionally rub a spot under her belly, she also kept shifting in her seat as if she needed to use the bathroom.

 

"You are not okay," I said throwing my fork down.

 

"I'm fine," she said.

 

"You are not fine."

 

"Yes I am. Look I told you I was tired."

 

I wasn't convinced.

 

"Kitten you are not fine."

 

"I'll go lay down and if in a little bit I'm not okay, then you can panic and call the doctor. Okay?" She said holding onto my hand.

 

"Go lay down, I'll clean up."

 

I watched her leave the room. She continued to hold onto her lower back. I had that feeling that something wasn't right, that she wasn't as okay as she was making out to be.

 

I cleaned up the kitchen, put all the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. I wanted to go over something with Ronnie, but that could wait until later. Right now all I wanted to do was check on Bella.

 

Upstairs, I opened the door to our bedroom. I saw Fuzzy and Julian on the bed next to Bella. Fuzzy was moaning and Julian had a paw over Bella's hand.

I rushed right over to her. She was in the middle on the bed, her knees curled, she had tears flowing down her cheeks in streams.

 

"Kitten, baby please," I begged. I pushed the hair of her face. She was so pale.

 

"Please make it stop," she said through sobs.

 

"Make what stop. Tell me what is it?"

 

"The pain. Make the pain stop please."

 

Every time she cried it was my undoing. It tugged at my heart and it ate away at me. The fact that she was in pain now only made my chest hurt more, and knowing I did not know what to do to make it better...fuck!

 

"Kitten we have to get you to a hospital," I said. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms but I was afraid to touch her.

 

"No hospital please," she cried.

 

"Shut the fuck up Bella, you don't have a fucking choice here," I spat.

 

I called out to Ronnie but realized he had no way of hearing me all the way down stairs locked up in my office, so I called him.

 

"Get the fucking car started NOW!" I yelled into the phone. I didn't give him a chance to answer before I hung up. May God help him if that fucking car is not ready in the next minute.

 

Not giving Bella any warning, I scooped her up from the bed trying to be as gentle as I possibly could. She clung to me and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her fist clench behind my head. All I wanted right now was for her pain to stop.

 

We made it down the stairs, the two animals were right behind me. I don't think they realized that they are not going anywhere.

 

"What the fuck is the rush?" Ronnie said, throwing his arms up in the air. "Shit, sweet cheeks.!What the fuck happened?"

 

"I don't know, but we need to get to a hospital now. That car better be fucking started man," I warned.

 

He nodded his head. I carried Bella out to the car as Ronnie locked the place up.

 

Ronnie sped through the streets like a maniac. I didn't know how much he was doing, but we were going pretty fast.

 

I looked down at Bella, her head was in my lap.

 

"How are you holding up? Has the pain gotten worse?" What a stupid question on my part.

 

She didn't respond. She shut her eyes tightly. I guess that answered my question.

 

We reached the hospital. Ronnie stopped in the ambulance bay. Right now I couldn't give a fuck where he stopped or if he got fined, as long as I got Bella inside and fast.

 

A security guard ran over to us shouting that we needed to move.

 

"We got an emergency here," Ronnie yelled.

 

"Sir, you need to move the vehicle right now. You are not allowed to stop here."

 

"What part of we've got a fucking emergency here does your pee wee ass brain not get?"

 

I was in no mood to get into any arguments or shit right now with anyone.

 

"My wife is six months pregnant and she is in a lot of pain. He is only dropping us off at the entrance and he will move the car," I said calmly. I surprised myself with that. But I wouldn't be any help to Bella if I lost it right now.

 

I helped Bella out of the car. She was still holding onto her back.

 

"Stop," the security guard said.

 

He called someone over with a wheelchair. Bella refused to sit in it, she insisted she was fine. She lost the argument though.

 

A nurse took Bella right through. Within sixty seconds she was in a gown, in a bed and had all sorts of wires attached to her, yet no one told us what was going on.

 

"Is everything ok?" I asked the nurse who was taking Bella's blood pressure.

 

"We are waiting for the doctor to come and he will tell you what is going on," she nodded. "Blood pressure is a little low," she added.

 

"What is that supposed to mean. Why is her blood pressure low?" I was all sorts of panicked now and she wasn't giving me any answers.

 

"We will have to wait for the doctor to come and check her out first before we can know for sure."

 

How the fuck was this woman so god damn calm. My wife was in pain, strapped to a hospital bed and she's acting as if that is nothing at all.

 

"Listen lady, you better start giving me some fucking answers or else," I warned, getting close to her face.

 

"Edward," Bella said, putting her hand on my chest.

 

"Mr Cullen," this nurse said just as calm as before. "I know this has to be very stressful for the both of you, but like I have said, I cannot confirm anything until the doctor has had a look at your wife. But at this point in time, it looks as if she has gone into pre-term labor."

 

"She's going to have the baby now? She can't have the baby now it's too early!" I said, as panic overtook me.

 

"The doctor is on his way, and we will do our very best to stop that from happening. But if you are going to charge at us, it will only result in you being removed from the premise."

 

I took a big breath and released it. Calm the fuck down! Just calm the fuck down! I kept on repeating that over and over in my head.

 

"Hey, what's going on?" Ronnie said. I messaged him as soon as we were put in this room to let him know where we were.

 

"We are waiting for the doctor to come," Bella said.

 

"Well what the fuck is taking him so long?" Ronnie said, throwing his hands up in the air. Fair to say he was as impatient and as concerned as me.

 

I saw the nurse sigh in frustration as she examined the two of us. She looked as if she were about to say something but the door opened and the doctor came in.

 

"Mrs. Cullen, how are we this evening?" The doc asked, he had a smile on his face as well.

 

Was there something wrong with the staff in this hospital? Was the water spiked with ecstasy here? How the fuck where all these people so fucking calm and happy when my wife was in a shit load of pain and possibly in labor at six months.

 

"How the fuck do you think she's doing?" I spat.

 

"Edward," Bella and Ronnie said in union. Sure Ronnie, the fucker choses this moment to stay calm.

 

"Let's get you checked out here," the doc said, ignoring me all together. Dumb fucker.

 

"Which one is the husband?"

 

"I am," I said.

 

"Then you," he pointed to Ronnie "Wait outside."

 

He waited until Ronnie left, the nurse pulled the curtain closed. Bella put her feet up in those stirrup things. Right now, I wanted to knock the doc the fuck out, looking at what he's not supposed to, but this was necessary.

 

Bella squeezed my hand to the point of pain and she bit down on her lip to the point that I was sure she was tasting blood.

 

"You are two centimeters dilated Mrs. Cullen," doc said, finishing his examination.

 

"Why is this happening?" Bella cried.

 

"We will hook you up to an IV, and we'll give you some meds and try to stop it. I will tell you now, it may not work so you will need to be prepared for that. Your water has not broken yet, and right now that is a very good thing. I don't want you to get up and move. We will do an ultrasound soon to check on the baby, but the heartbeat sounds good so I don't think baby is in too much stress, again that is a very good sign."

 

"So what happens now?" Bella asked.

 

I was still unable to talk. This could not be happening. Why was this happening to us?

 

"Well, we will see what happens once we get the medication in you. I'll go and get the ultrasound and we will see how the baby is."

 

"When can I go home?"

 

"Fucking hell Bella, you're not going anywhere," I said, running my fingers through my hair.

 

"Your husband is right Mrs. Cullen." The doc agreed with me, although he gave me a disapproving glare. Guess he doesn't like my language, well fuck him.

 

"We cannot let you go home right now."

 

"Then when?" Bella asked through gritted teeth.

 

Lord give me the strength right now, because all I want to do is put her over my knee, pregnant and all.

 

The doc looked between the two of us. I guess he could sense that she was frustrated and the pain had to not be helping.

 

"I'll be back with the ultrasound machine. In the meantime, the nurse will set up your IV." And with that he left.

 

"I want to go home." Bella was being as stubborn as ever.

 

"For the love of fuck Bella," I yelled. I tried to keep my voice down, but she was making it fucking difficult. "Were you paying attention at all right now? Do you understand what is happening?"

 

Some fucking times, I swear...

 

"I don't like hospitals. I just want to get out of here," she sobbed, with big fat tears streaming down her face.

 

And all my anger melted. How could it not when I see her like this. My beautiful kitten. All I want is to make everything better for her.

 

"Kitten, I know you don't like it, I don't like it here either. But you can't go home kitten, you have to stay here," I said, stroking her hair. "I'll get you anything you want here to make it more comfortable. I'm going to be staying with you, I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you here by yourself."

 

"All done," the nurse said. She had placed Bella's IV in.

 

"I didn't even feel that." Bella wiped the tears from her face.

 

"You had good distraction," the nurse smiled. "I'll go see where the doctor is with that ultrasound."

 

"I'm sorry," Bella said, looking down at her hands.

 

"What are you sorry for?" I asked confused.

 

"For whatever I did to end up here."

 

"This isn't your fault kitten. These things happen," I said. I knew the reality of what could happen, but I also knew it wasn't her fault.

 

"It's in my body Edward, I had to have done something wrong for this to happen." She started to cry again. "We can't even have a baby without something going wrong, and now there might be no baby."

 

 

"Hey, hey, stop that. Nothing is going to happen. Both you and our baby are going to be just fine, you'll see," I said, rubbing my hand over her belly.

 

"And if it's not?" She asked.

 

"If it's not, we will take it one day at a time."

 

Doctor came back and had the ultrasound set and ready. He squeezed some gel onto Bella's stomach and then placed that stick thing on her.

Our baby appeared on the screen.

I watched in amazement as its little heart, beat on screen. Bella hadn't allowed me to come to the previous ultrasound so this was a first for me.

 

"Strong heartbeat. Do you see that," the doc pointed to the screen. "That's a hand, he's covering his mouth."

 

"It's a boy!" I said, excitement spreading through me.

 

"No, I don't know yet, but let's have a look and see."

 

"NO," Bella jumped up.

 

"Are you okay?" I asked thinking something was wrong.

 

"I don't want to know what it is." She said firmly.

 

"Okay," doc went along with her.

 

I was disappointed but I didn't want to argue with her now. I really wanted to know, especially since I was having the baby's room made up.

 

"Now baby is in a frank breech position. That means baby is bottom first. In the event labor progresses, at this stage we will need to do a C-section."

 

Bella nodded but did not say anything.

 

Looking between her and our baby on the screen and letting the doc's words sink in, realization dawned on me.

 

Bella might still go into labor and at this stage in the pregnancy the baby's chance of survival isn't good at all.

And as selfish and horrible as it may sound. If we lose this baby, I won't only lose this baby but there will be nothing holding Bella here anymore. She will leave me.

 

I spent hours watching her sleep. I held onto her hand tightly and prayed hoping that God would hear me.

 

"God in heaven, I know you and I haven't always been on the same page, hell, I probably won't ever make it up to your gates," I chuckled. "But please God, take care of my kitten, take care of my baby, please keep them safe because if something were to happen to them I wouldn't be able to survive."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

Edward's Pov.

 

Bella had been in hospital for a week now. We really dodged a bullet there. The first forty-eight hours she was on round the clock monitoring but nothing happened, the medication worked, however the doc said we were still not out of the clear just yet.

Much to her dismay, she was ordered on total bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. She was not allowed to stand for long periods of time and she was not allowed to get stressed.

 

"I hate being stuck here," she whined.

 

It was late on a Thursday night. I kept my promise, I never left the hospital and I don't plan on going anywhere until I get Bella back home.

 

"I'll see what I can do, maybe convince the doc to let you out tomorrow," I promised.

 

It wasn't just her that had been stuck in here, I was as well. Sure I was free to leave whenever, but like I said, there was no way I was leaving Bella in here and right now I didn't trust anyone with her but myself. Ronnie had been handling things for me. He had called earlier, and said Sam had been around. He wanted to know where I was, he had something important to talk to me about, if I could go down to the station tomorrow morning.

 

Yeah right, like I'm that fucking stupid, and let's face it Sam isn't the most trusting of people. I would sooner trust Dimitri with a thousand knives before I ever trust a pig.

 

"Can I ask you something about Eddie?" I asked Bella.

 

Ronnie saw him leave with a gun this morning, he had tucked it in the back of his pants although he didn't do a very good job of covering it up. I know that Eddie has no weapons, which means the little fucker stole it from me.

 

Ronnie followed after him all the way to school. He was scared he was going to do some crazy shit, I thought the same thing. That's the last thing I need right now, a massacre committed with my own gun.

Was Eddie that depressed? I don't know; I'm hoping Bella might be able to shed some light on that, she talks to him all the time, maybe he mentioned something to her.

 

"What about him?"

 

"Does he seem a little weird to you."

 

"Define weird."

 

"Ronnie saw him leave for school today with a gun." Maybe I shouldn't be telling her these things?

 

"What?" She practically yelled, sitting up swiftly in bed.

 

"Calm down, he didn't do anything, but it is worrying."

 

"He is depressed Edward, and he has every right to be. His mother is dead, the only father figure he has is locked up. He has no one. The family treats him as if he were the lowest scum. He's a child Edward he's yo..." She stopped what she was saying. She drew back, she was holding something from me.

 

"What, what is it?"

 

"Nothing, never mind it's nothing."

 

"Bella, fucking hell. How are we ever going to work things out if we aren't honest with each other?" I sighed.

 

Although one had nothing to do with the other. I wanted to know. I wanted to know what that shit was up too and who he was with.

 

"He's...well...he's...yours." She said looking all shades of nervous, even that thingy monitoring her heart rate when up.

 

"Mine?" I was taken aback by what she had told me.

 

Did she mean what I think she meant? I always knew in the back of my mind that there might be a possibility that Eddie might somehow be mine, but I never wanted to believe it.

 

"That's...how do you know that?" That was the bigger question. Bella had no way of knowing any of this.

 

"Before I killed her." She started.

 

"She deserved to die." I added. I knew that regardless of what Heidi had done, and no matter how Bella felt about her, I knew she still felt guilty for taking a life.

 

"Before you came running into your office that night at the club, Heidi told me that Eddie was yours and not Dimitri's," she said with great reluctance.

 

Fuck...Fuck...Fuck...Fuck, but then again Heidi could have been making the entire thing up, you know, trying to get to Bella.

 

I was lived, fuming. Heidi had caused me a lot of pain. She had done so much damage and now even in death it seems like she's not giving up.

 

"What else did she say?" I asked as calm as I possibly could.

 

"Does it matter? Heidi's dead and it's not going to make a difference."

 

"What else did she say Bella, I know there's more."

 

She sighed, took a few deep breaths and looked me straight in the eye.

 

"It was all planned," she said.

 

"What was all planned?"

 

"She was obsessed with you. She wanted a baby and your grandfather couldn't give her one so they chose you to have the baby with her, to have Eddie."

 

She was looking at me uneasy and chewing on her nails. She probably expected me to lose it, and I did want to. I wanted to punch wall, throw everything that I could get my hands on and scream at the top of my lungs; but I could not do any of that, not right here and definitely not now with Kitten in the same room.

 

"Are you okay?" Kitten asked reaching out to me, she grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

 

"I'm fine." I tell her.

 

"You don't look fine. You're tense and your whole face is red. You know you can go, you don't have to stay here with me. I don't need a babysitter Edward."

 

"I'm not your babysitter, I'm your fucking husband and I am not going anywhere not until you are," I tell her.

 

I lean closer to her and place a small kiss on her lips. She smiles back at me and it's with that smile that I find all my rage has melted, it has all been pushed aside and nothing matters now only her happiness.

 

It was early morning now, the sun had yet to come up and I had not slept at all. I watched Kitten from across the room as she slept peacefully.

 

So the little fucker was mine. I knew it all along, I felt it, but I never wanted to believe that it could be true. I was fourteen when he was....fourteen.

 

Why can't I stop living the nightmares? With Dimitri locked up and Heidi rotting in hell, I thought all of it would have been behind me lost and forgotten. But it been staring me in the face for sixteen years.

A living, breathing replica of me, of my pain and the things that I went through.

 

In the past I have contemplated killing myself, taking it all away, but I haven't had those thoughts for a long time now, not until this morning.

 

Why not? It would be simple enough, one quick bullet to the head and I would be gone. But I have a reason to live now, two reasons both laying together in a hospital bed.

Bella, my kitten, she rarely let me touch her now and she never let me touch her belly.

The way she was laying now, the covers were below her waist and her sleep shirt was riding up exposing her stomach.

 

I sat on the edge of the bed next to her. With the lightest of touches, I placed my hand on her belly and rubbed small circles with my thumb.

Every second that ticks by, I thank god that he answered my prayer, that our baby is fine and Bella was as well. I felt movement under my palm, I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

It felt amazing. He or she did it again.

 

"Good morning little guy, are you awake already. How about you let mommy sleep a little longer she was naughty and stayed up late last night," I spoke to Bella's belly.

 

I was one messed up mother fucker that was for sure, but being right here, like this, it was all perfect. I could fail at everything else in life, but if I let these two down I would never be able to live with myself.

 

 

Kitten had been released from the hospital earlier today with strict orders of bed rest. I had everything set up for her when we arrived home. I even went as far as to hire Diane as a live in housekeeper.

Kitten didn't like it, but that was just too bad for her. I was not willing to compromise on anything when it came to her well being.

 

With Bella safe up stairs, mom and nonna were up there with her. Ronnie and I locked ourselves in my office.

 

"That shit, what the fuck was he trying to pull with that gun yesterday?" Ronnie said.

 

"Did he come back with it?"

 

"No."

 

"Something's not adding up here. Whoever is picking him up every day?"

 

"Whatever it is, it's staring us right in the fucking face and were not seeing it. Maybe he's planning on shooting us all in our sleep?"

 

"Nah, he's not that smart and he doesn't have the balls for that either," I said.

 

It was the truth. When it came right down to it, Eddie was afraid of his own shadow, he was afraid of people in general. God only knows what bullshit Heidi had fed him all those years.

 

"Forget Eddie, I'll deal with him when the time comes." I couldn't handle talking about him anymore not know that I knew the truth.

"What the fuck does Sam want?"

 

"He was desperate, almost begged me to tell him where you were."

 

"If it was such a fucking deal, he had my number why didn't he call?"

 

Ronnie shrugged.

 

"How's she doing? Have you two talked at all?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Why not?" he asked. Idiot.

 

"It's not an easy conversation to have Ronnie. I don't know where to begin, and now this she's not allowed to be stressed, I don't think we'll be having that conversation," I said. I opened the liquor cabinet and took out the first bottle I touched.

 

"So that's it, you're going to let her leave once tiny toes gets her?"

 

"Tiny toes?"

 

Where the fuck does he come up with these nicknames?

 

"Babies have tiny toes don't they? It fits." He shrugged.

 

I liked that though, tiny toes. Since Bella didn't want to find out what the baby was, this name kind of fit perfectly, although I had a feeling Bella already knew what the baby was and she was keeping it from me.

 

"No one will be leaving anyone asshole," I said, taking a swing from the bottle of red wine.

 

"You sure about that? Cause the way things are looking now, she can't wait to break free."

 

"Yeah I'm fucking sure."

 

No one was going anywhere. Not Kitten, not my baby, abso-fucking-lutly no one.

 

"Do me a favor, go see what that little shit is up to." I said.

 

With Bella back home and Eddie under the same roof I was feeling a little on edge. It's not that I think he would hurt Bella, but I was not going to take any chances.

 

"Man that is one weird kid."

 

I waited a few minutes after Ronnie left before I dialed Sam; he picked up on the first ring.

 

"Cullen."

 

"I hear you've been looking for me," I say.

 

"I need you to come down to the station as soon as you can, I'm still here so can you make your way over?" He said.

 

"Not a fucking chance Sam. You and I have nothing to talk about."

 

"I have some news for you."

 

"So spill."

 

"I can't over the phone Cullen, I need to see you in person," he said.

 

"Sam, whatever the fuck you have to tell me just spit it out, I'm in no mood for this shit right now," I said, rubbing my temple.

 

"I'm on my way to your place now. For fuck sake Cullen, you better not fucking leave," Sam said then the line went dead. That fucker hung up on me.

 

I kept scratching my head trying to think what the fuck could be so important that Sam would drag his ass here to tell me, and why couldn't he tell me over the phone?

 

I didn't have to wait long, the fucker was quick, ten minutes later he was ringing at my door. That was not the best thing. Nonna and mom had just left and Bella was downstairs, she answered the door before Ronnie could stop her. Her face paled when she saw Sam. I swear I'm going to kill him.

 

"Edward." She turned to look at me as all color left her face. I can only imagine what had to be going through her head right about now.

 

"Everything's fine," I assured her as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

 

"Ronnie why don't you take Bella and get her something to eat."

 

"You sure about that?" Ronnie asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Look, all three of you, I am not here to interrogate or arrest anyone. I simply want to talk," Sam said.

 

"I don't believe you," Bella said.

 

"It's fine Bella. Ronnie."

 

Bella was reluctant to leave and she kept staring daggers at Sam.

 

"Well my wife's out of the room. What are you taking me down for?" I said.

 

"I told you I'm not here to arrest you for anything," Sam chuckled. "Do you feel guilty about something?"

 

"Why the fuck are you here Sam?"

 

"Can we talk somewhere private?" He asked.

 

I sighed and showed him the way to my office, although I'm pretty sure he knew the way himself. I knew he had a blueprint of my place on file.

 

I closed the door and waited for him to take a seat before I took mine.

 

"Talk," I monitored with my hand.

 

"I have a feeling you don't know?" He started.

 

"Don't know what?"

 

What the fuck was going on now?

 

"About Dimitri, your grandfather?" he said shifting in his seat.

 

"What about him? Did someone hack him up in prison?"

 

Yeah I wish, that would save me from having to do it, however it would not be nearly as satisfying.

 

"He's out on bail Edward, he has been for a few months."

 

"WHAT?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84.

 

Bella's Pov

 

"Why the hell are the police here?" I asked as Ronnie pushed me out of the room.

 

"It's nothing to worry about," Ronnie said.

 

How on earth is it nothing to worry about? If I have learned anything since being with Edward and knowing what it is that he does, is that when the police show up, something is not right. Was he going to be arrested? Was he in trouble? What had he done?

I'm laughing at myself right now. The question I should really be asking, what hasn't he done?

 

But he can't be in jail now, they can't take him away from me.

 

"Stop worrying, everything is fine," Ronnie said.

 

"I'm not worrying," I defended, even though it was true.

 

"Yes you are, you have that look on your face. Stop it. If Sam were here to arrest him. He would have come with a warrant and back up."

 

"I'm still not convinced."

 

"Sweet cheeks, you need to calm down; the last thing I want is that fucker coming in here beating my ass because you're stressed."

 

"Sorry."

 

We sat in silence in the kitchen, him sipping on his coffee and me on a glass of juice.

I have never really forgiven Ronnie for his involvement in my families deaths. I want to understand what happened, I want to know who was involved and why. I have tried to open the conversation with Edward numerous times, but every time I look at him the words refuse to come out.

I wish it didn't have to be this hard.

 

I love him so much, and all I want to do is tell him that. I can see that he's hurting as well, this situation cannot be easy for him either. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to tell him about Eddie, he already has so much on his plate to deal with and now I feel as if I have filled it up to the top.

 

Speak of the devil. Eddie strolls into the kitchen with headphones on, Ronnie and I could hear the music blaring.

 

Ronnie stands up and follows him to the fridge. He reaches out and pulls the buds out of Eddie's ears, he jumps back startled by the action. I don't think he realized we were in here.

 

"What the fuck is your problem man?" Eddie says, pushing Ronnie away from him.

 

Great, this is what we need with a cop in the house, a thirty year old beating up a minor.

 

"Watch where you put your fucking hands kid." Ronnie warned. "You and I need to have a talk latter on."

 

What could Ronnie possibly have to talk about with Eddie?

 

"We don't have anything to talk about," Eddie pointed out.

 

"You know exactly what we need to talk about."

 

It was clear that Eddie had no clue if his facial expressions were anything to go by.

 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" Edward's roaring voice echoed in the house.

 

"Cullen." Sam could be heard behind him.

 

Eddie paled instantly when he heard his father's voice. He looked between Ronnie and myself as if silently asking for help. Help for what?

 

Edward appeared in the kitchen with Sam hot on his tail.

 

"YOU." He pointed to Eddie.

 

"Cullen, calm the fuck down," Sam warned.

 

"Sam get the fuck out of my house," Edward shouted. He never took his eyes of Eddie.

 

"Edward?" I said. I tried to approach him but Ronnie held me back.

 

And then it all happened so fast. Edward tackled Eddie to the ground, he straddled his waist and proceeded to deliver punch after punch.

 

Sam tried to pull Edward off Eddie, but he only ended up flat on his ass on the other side of the kitchen.

 

"Edward stop," I yelled at him, but my cries fell on deaf ears.

 

"You fucking shit, all this time in my home," Edward yelled.

 

"Do something," I said. Looking between Ronnie and Sam.

 

Edward had to take a break and by now I feared that he may have killed Eddie since he was no longer moving.

 

"Get up Cullen, put your hands behind your head," Sam said, his gun was pointed to the back of Edward's head.

 

Edward stopped. E very slowly stood up and put both hands behind his head.

 

I wanted to run to Eddie, make sure he was still alive. Ronnie still refused to let go of me.

 

Edward, with his hands behind his back took calculated steps towards Sam.

The gun was held firm and it was pointed directly at Edward's chest.

 

‘I told you to get the fuck out of my house," Edward said.

 

"Have you lost your goddamn mind Cullen," Sam said, gun still held high. "You're beating on a fucking kid."

 

"Get the fuck out Sam."

 

"Edward please," I begged.

 

"Ronnie take her the fuck out of here."

 

"NO."

 

I was holding my ground. He was not going to have me taken away. I wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

 

"I'm the one with a gun Cullen, and with the power to take you in," Sam said.

 

God please no.

 

"You're not going to fucking shoot me Sam and you're not going to take me anywhere. Get the fuck out of my house."

 

Edward was red with rage however he was keeping himself well under control. I wouldn't put it past Sam to fire if Edward were to take another step, in fact I am expecting it.

 

"The kid needs and ambulance, he's knocked out cold."

 

"That is not your fucking concern Sam."

 

"LEAVE," Edward roared.

 

"I'm calling him an ambulance and then I'll leave. If he chooses to press charges Cullen, I'm going to be the one slapping those cuffs on you."

 

I went upstairs with Edward to get him cleaned up and hopefully he might calm down and tell me what the hell is going on?

Sam and Ronnie where down in the kitchen with Eddie waiting on the ambulance. Edward had instructed Ronnie not to take his eyes off of Eddie even if he was out cold.

 

 

"What the hell was that?" I asked. It took everything in me not to throw the soap bottle at the back of his head right now.

 

"Nothing for you to worry about. You should not have been down there to begin with," he scolded me.

 

"That's fucking bullshit. Now tell me what the fuck is going on."

 

"Watch your fucking language around my baby," he yelled.

 

"Fuck you."

 

I was I arguing with him when he was like this? Stupid hormones.

 

He closed his eyes and blew out a big puff of air. He went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I followed after him and kneeled in front.

 

"Kitten get up."

 

"Tell me what's going on please." I rub the back of his knees.

 

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he said, stroking the side of my face with the back of his fingers. I leaned into his touch, at least that made him smile even if it didn't reach his eyes.

 

"It's something," I insisted.

 

"I'm a fucking idiot," he said, standing up; he helped me to my feet. He turned around and pulled the cover off the bed.

 

"You're supposed to be on bed rest, you should not be stressed."

 

"Not knowing what's going on with you is what's stressing me out the most. Please tell me."

 

"Only if you get in bed," he said.

 

"Get in with me?"

 

"Okay."

 

I climbed into bed and watched him as he removed his shoes and kicked them aside. He climbed in next to me and gathered me into his arms.

 

"Remember I told you my grandfather was locked up for a long time?" He asked.

 

"Yes." That is where the bastard belonged, locked up and as far away from Edward as possible.

 

"Sam came by to give me some information on him." I heard him sigh deeply.

 

"What kind of information?"

 

What could Sam have possibly said to make Edward react that way, and why did he attack Eddie?

 

"Dimitri...before our wedding he had been up for parole but it was pushed back. However, Dimitri made parole a few months ago and no one knew a damn thing about it," he said through gritted teeth.

 

"How is that possible?"

 

I was in total disbelief. How did that happen, Dimitri had a life sentence, he was supposed to die in prison.

 

"I don't fucking know kitten."

 

"Where is he now? Is he still in the city?"

 

"I don't know, Sam doesn't know either. No one knows where he is kitten."

 

My poor Edward, he looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes and one hand kept balling into a fist on the sheets. I didn't know what to do to calm him down, at this stage, I don't think there was anything.

 

"Edward...Why did you attack Eddie? I know it can't be easy for you, but..."

 

"Remember when you asked Alec to do a search on that car that was picking Eddie up every morning?" He asked.

 

I nodded. Alec said everything was fine and that it all checked out, I guess he lied.

 

"I think it's Dimitri that's been picking him up every day."

 

"You think?"

 

"I don't know, but it has to be, it can't be anyone else."

 

"Why would Dimitri be picking up Eddie every day?"

 

That made no sense. What would Dimitri possibly want with a sixteen year old boy? Eddie wasn't even his son and he knew that, and Dimitri didn't have a heart to care about him at all.

 

"To get to me, why else?"

 

I had a feel there was so much more he wasn't telling me.

 

"Can't Sam find him?" He was cop, it was his job wasn't it?

 

"Sam may have shared this bit of information with me, but I don't trust him as far as I can throw him and I'm not working with a fucking pig. Sam would love that, he would use that as a way to get in and take me down for some other shit after we find Dimitri," he said.

 

He threw his head back on the pillow and pulled me down with him.

 

"You can't look for him by yourself," I said. He couldn't do that. Dimitri was a dangerous man. He had been out of prison for months and no one had known.

 

"I won't be doing it alone Kitten."

 

"Edward...I love you."

 

It was the god honest truth, I loved him beyond words and my confession seemed to have bought a light to his eyes.

 

"I love you too Kitten more than you'll ever know."

 

 

Edward's Pov

 

"How the fuck did that little shit escape a hospital?" I yelled.

 

I went to the hospital earlier today, you know to pick up Eddie and the little fuck was nowhere and no one saw him leave. How in the fucking hell is that possible.

 

So that is why Aro and Tino are here. Aro was stationed outside of Eddie's room to keep a look out for anyone who was not supposed to be there. The only ones allowed in that room where the nurses, the doc and myself.

 

"Mr. Cullen please, it's not my fault. I did what you told me to do," Tino said.

 

"If you did what I had told you to do we would not be here right now."

 

Fucking morons. When they say if you want something done right you have to do it yourself, they weren't kidding.

 

"I don't know how he got past me." The fucker continued to whine.

 

Aro was smart, he stayed quiet the entire time, and he was also very calm.

 

"You, what happened?" I asked, pointing to Aro.

 

"Doc came and signed some papers and then they came and took him for a CT scan. Tino went with them, I stayed behind to make sure no one came in while he was gone. Twenty minutes later Tino calls me saying he lost Eddie." Aro shrugged.

 

"You went with for the scan, what happened?" Ronnie asked Tino.

 

I was very close to losing it, Ronnie knew that.

 

"They wouldn't let me in the room with him, so I waited outside by the door."

 

 

"And when did you find out he was gone?" I asked.

 

"When another patient was wheeled into the same room."

 

"Did you see the doctor's face, the one that went into the room with him?" Ronnie asked.

 

"No, he had a mask over." Tino looked down. He had fucked up big time and he knew it.

 

"God damn idiot," Aro said.

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." Tino pleaded.

 

"Too fucking late," I said. I shot him once in the head.

 

"Fucking hell Ed," Ronnie whined. "Did you have to fucking do that here?"

 

"You wanna be next?" I said, pointing the gun at him.

 

Aro was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. His knuckles were white from gripping the sides to tightly.

 

"You." I pointed the gun to him.

 

"Help him clean this shit up."

 

Aro was of good use to me and he was loyal and right now I need as many as I could get. I had security amped up at the house, much to Bella's dislike. But I couldn't give a fuck what she liked and what she didn't like right now. Right now her safety was all that mattered.

 

I wanted nothing more than to go home right now and crawl in bed next to my wife, but I couldn't do that, I had to find Eddie and I had to find Dimitri, the problem was, I didn't even know where to begin.

 

I left Ronnie and Aro to clean up my office. It was well after midnight, but I hopped in my car and headed to mom and dad's. I needed to speak with Nonna. It was possible someone had been informed of Dimitri's parole, a family member and since Heidi is no longer with us my gut was telling me it was Nonna.

 

I pulled up in their drive way, all the lights were on. No one in our family was known to go to sleep early, not even Nonna at her age.

I used my key and let myself in.

 

"Dad, you around?" I called out.

 

"What the hell are you doing here at this time? Isabella kick you out?" He chuckled.

 

"Funny very funny. I need to talk to you and Nonna, where is she?"

 

"She's in the living watching some crap with your mother. What on earth do you have to talk about at this hour?" Dad asked.

 

"Let's find the ladies first."

 

I hope I'm wrong. I hope they don't know a thing. I can't understand why they wouldn't tell me something like this.

 

"Edward, what are you doing here at this time?" Mom said, getting up she gave me a hug and I kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Isabella kick you out?" Nonna said.

 

"What is it with both you and your son?" I said. "No one kicked me out."

 

"Hey, you could have fooled me," Nonna said with her palms up in surrender.

 

"All of you sit down now," I said.

 

"Do you want something to drink, are you hungry?" Mom asked.

 

"Mom sit the fuck down already."

 

"Don't you talk to your mother like that," dad warned.

 

"She still loves me," I shrugged.

 

"Shut up all of you. I want to hear what he has to say," Nonna said.

 

We all sat down. All three pairs of eyes were on me.

 

"Grandpa's out of jail, he made bail."

 

"Crap," Nonna said.

 

"I thought they pushed his parole hearing back, no one has said anything about it since then. How did we not know about this?" Mom said.

 

Good to see that someone was as baffled as I was because dad and Nonna looked guilty as hell.

 

"They did tell someone," dad said.

 

"I can't believe this," I said pinching my nose. This was my family I couldn't explode in front of them no matter how much I wanted too.

 

"What are you talking about Carlisle, you knew about this?" Mom said.

 

"They called me a few months ago," Nonna said. "To inform me that Dimitri had been granted bail and when he would be released."

 

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" I shouted. I jumped to my feet and started pacing the floor.

 

"He said he was leaving the country. He had a boat set up in Florida and he was going to sail into Brazil."

 

"You believed him? You fucking believed him?" I yelled.

 

"What reason did I have not to believe him?" Nonna said.

 

"The man has lied to you his whole life, do you honestly think he would start telling the truth now?" Stupid woman.

 

"Edward what's really going on?" Dad asked.

 

"I think you and I need to talk in private," I said.

 

"The hell you are. I want to know what is going on," Mom said.

 

"No."

 

"Sit down Edward. You better start talking or so help me God," mom warned.

 

"Oh damn you better do as she says Edward, you know how she is when she gets in her zone," Nonna said.

 

I sighed loudly. Only my family could be this nuts.

 

"I went to see Dimitri while he was locked up last year. He knew about Bella and who she really was, and he said he would do everything to make sure she was taken out."

 

"That son of a bitch," Nonna yelled. I tell ya, for an old lady she has a set of lungs on her.

 

"What is wrong with him, why would he want to kill Bella?" Mom asked.

 

"Back up one second there Edward," dad said "You said he knew who Bella really was. Who is Bella really?" Dad asked.

 

If there is one thing I have learned from loving Bella, is that it is better to be honest then to dig yourself into a deeper hole. Here goes nothing.

 

"Isabella Brandon is really Isabella Swan, she was adopted by the Brandon's when she was ten."

 

"The poor thing." Mom said.

 

"Sawn?" Dad frowned. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

 

"Detective Charlie Swan, Ben Gangitano, Bella's father."

 

"That is fucked up Edward," Nonna said.

 

"I didn't know at first who she really was," I said.

 

"Why didn't you leave her when you found out, why did you get married and now you're having a baby." I'm going to say that Nonna will need a while to digest all this. She's not bitter at Bella, I know Nonna loves her as if she were her granddaughter. She's in shock.

 

"I love her Nonna, leaving her was never an option," I said.

 

"This doesn't make sense. If you didn't know who she was, I don't think your grandfather knew. Why would he want her dead?" Dad said.

 

"Caius gave the order to take out Swan, remember that?" I said.

 

Dad nodded, I didn't even want to look at mom and nonna's face right now.

 

"He's order came from Dimitri. He knew Swan had two kids and he knew they would be with him when Swan was taken out."

 

"How do you know that?" Nonna asked.

 

"Because I'm the one that killed her family."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84 and StillDreaming85

 

Edward's Pov

 

So it's fair to say my family didn't take that little bit of information very well. Dad was at a loss for words, mom was stunned, and Nonna, well she gave me one hell of a bruise on my right cheek. I have to hand it to her, for an old lady she has got some strength.

Nonna is also refusing to speak with me anymore and she refuses to see or hear anything about Bella. I would never expected that kind of reaction from her. I'm hoping once the shock of it all wears off she will come around and realize that Bella is more than a traitor's daughter that I married, as she so put it.

 

All has been quiet for the past few weeks. There has been no sign of Dimitri or Eddie, it's as if they disappeared of the face of the earth. Eddie's school called mom asking where he was, she made up some bullshit stories that got them off her back.

 

I want to hide Bella, take her somewhere far away from here where I know no one will be able to get to her. I don't know what Dimitri is playing at but I know, whatever his plan is, it will involve Bella.

Not that I would ever let that happen. I will destroy this entire town before Dimitri gets anywhere near her.

Our house now looks like the front line. There is always a heavy presence on the street. Some of the neighbors have complained, why, I don't know. They're not doing anything, hell they're not even saying anything. But fuck them, they want to complain let them, it won't change a thing.

 

Kitten has been doing good and so is the baby, although I wish she would open up and tell me what it is. I have Ronnie's interior decorator friend designing a nursery and it would help if we knew, blue or pink.

 

"What are all these people doing up stairs?" Bella asked.

There was not that many people. Two painters and Emily the decorator, and the guy who put down the floors just left.

 

"There doing something upstairs." I shrugged.

 

I wasn't going to tell her what they were doing up there. I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm hoping that once she sees the room she'll maybe, hopefully warm up to the idea of the baby and me. Maybe bring to the surface what she already knows deep down, that she loves this baby and she won't be able to leave.

Well I hope that is what she feels.

 

"Does that something have a name?"

 

"Nope." I smiled and left her in the kitchen.

 

"Jackass." She called out after me.

 

I chuckled as I made my down the hall to my office. I loved this, I loved the way she was now so carefree as if nothing had ever happened. I wish I could keep her mood like this permanently. Oh well, such is life and I just have to make do with the hand I've been dealt.

 

I locked the office door, I didn't want anyone walking in while I called Liam for an update on Tanya.

I can't help but think Tanya is working with someone, could it be Dimitri?

Fuck, I hope not. Tanya is not that bright and it wouldn't take much for Dimitri to make her talk, not that she's has much to talk about. I made sure to keep every aspect of my life secret from her whilst we were together. She does not even know where I live or what it is I really do so I can't imagine she would be much help to Dimitri.

 

The phone rang three times before Liam answered.

 

"Sir, we have a little bit of a problem," Liam said reluctantly.

 

"What's the problem?"

 

What the fuck did Tanya do, rob a Gucci store?

 

"She's in Chicago and she's not alone."

 

"When the fuck were you going to tell me she was on her way back?" I yelled.

 

"We didn't know where she was heading. She made a stop. She picked up someone with one of those baby capsule things and then they drove to the airport. We assumed she was only dropping a friend off at the airport." Liam was nervous, I could hear it in his voice.

 

"Liam, you and Carlo and take your fucking assumptions and go fuck yourselves with them. I told you to keep me up to date."

 

Morons, idiots the whole lot of them. They can't follow simple instructions.

 

"We wanted to make sure that the information we gave back to you was accurate and not misleading. We didn't know if she had spotted us and was trying to give us the run around."

 

"Well now you know."

 

Baby capsule? That's what he said right?

No...

No it couldn't be. No one has seen her in...months. Last I heard, her father sent her away with family in Europe.

 

"Liam, the person that she is with, you said she has a baby with her?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Are you able to get close enough to take a picture of her friend?"

 

I had to know if it was her or not.

 

"No, not without them noticing us. This place is quite crowded right now."

 

Damn it.

 

"You listen here. I want you both on their asses. I want you to text me every hour with details. I want to know where they are, what they are doing and who they are with, understand?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

I went into my draw and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I haven't had one in a long time but fuck it, I need one right now.

 

I pulled one out of the packet and found a lighter. I went out the side door into the courtyard. Fuzzy was in the middle of the yard flat on his back with the sun shining down on him. Who is the hell is he comfortable like that?

I looked around for Julian, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was probably with Bella lying over her belly, he has been doing that ever since she came home from the hospital.

 

I sat on the steps and lit the cigarette up taking a big puff.

I looked up at the sky. It was a nice day, warm and not a cloud in sight.

 

"Why?" I asked. He was punishing me, I know he was.

 

"What else could possibly go wrong? What else are you going to do to me? Isn't it enough my own wife hates me, forget about all the other crap that's happened to me, now you want to pull this shit on me bring that thing back into my life right now as if I don't have enough to deal with? Why are you punishing me now?"

 

"God's not punishing you."

 

I turned around to see Victoria standing at the foot of the door.

 

"Yes he is."

 

"No he's not, your just over exaggerating as usual." She said sitting down next to me.

 

"That dog is weird." She pointed out.

 

"When did you get here?"

 

"About twenty minutes ago, I was talking with Bella. You know you have to let her out of this house, she feels suffocated here, needs a change of scenery."

 

"No."

 

Bella would not be going anywhere until I found Dimitri. Yes it was extreme and it would not be helping my case getting back on her good side, but right keeping her safe was a greater priority.

 

"Wow, why can't all men be as controlling as you. You're every woman's dream come true, a real prince charming on a white horse. Bella should feel so lucky," Victoria said, her tone laced with sarcasm.

 

"Fuck off." I flipped her off.

 

"No I like pissing you off, your reactions are always so fun."

 

Bitch. She's lucky I like her or else.

 

"So what has you wallowing out here in your own self-pity oh great and powerful boss?" she chuckled.

 

"Will you cut it out already." I wasn't in the mood for her sense of humor right now.

 

"Sorry, but seriously what's going on with you?"

 

"What isn't going on." I sighed. "You no Dimitri is out on parole?"

 

"What the fuck. Why am I only hearing of this now?"

 

I shrugged. It's not my fault she hasn't been around, or maybe it is? What was the last job she did for me?

 

"Yeah and Eddie is missing. I know he's with Dimitri. I know he's planning something I just wish I knew what."

 

"Why would Dimitri take Eddie? He's a stupid little kid, he doesn't know anything."

 

"Beats the fuck out of me why he would want Eddie. But remember Eddie was living here. He probably had him digging for information he might have continued further if I hadn't attacked him." I shrugged. I wonder how much Eddie really knows.

 

"You attacked Eddie. I have to come around more often all the good drama happens when I'm not here." She said looking disappointed that she had missed the beat down.

 

"You want to know something more fucked up? Nonna and Dad knew he was out on bail and they kept quiet about it. I found out from Sam, Sam of all people." I laughed because it was funny. Sam the one person who would love nothing more than to lock me away was now feeding me information and turning a blind eye.

 

"Oh come on Sammy has his good points. He's hot to look at too," she said licking her lips.

 

"You would fuck a cop?"

 

"Hey, the man is attractive and I'm only human. The eyes see, the genital regains want."

 

"Fuck off, just fuck off. Go see what Bella's doing, I don't know find Ronnie, Alec, leave me alone," I said brushing her off.

 

She would fuck a cop and Sam of all people SAM.

 

"See, what did I tell you, your reactions are priceless. See ya later." She jumped up and went back inside.

 

I turned up head up to the sky. I closed my eyes and let the sun's rays shine down on me hoping that maybe I would wake up and this whole fucked up mess would disappear.

 

 

Bella's Pov

 

I hate this house.

 

I hate this house.

 

I have this house.

 

I can probably tell you exactly how many tiles are in the bathroom's, kitchen and laundry room. In one of the spear bedrooms, second to the right to be more specific, the wall has been chewed from when fuzzy was a puppy. There is a large stain on the window in the hallway leading to Edward's office in the top left hand corner that no one seems to notice but me. There are twelve guns in this house, one riffle, three throwing stars, a machete, and five Swiss army knives. Why the hell does Edward need five knives and twelve guns for in the one house?

 

Have I mentioned I hate this house, and to add insult to injury it is full of alcohol and I can't have a single drop. However I could go on a massacre and kill them all, after all, all those guns are just sitting there with nothing to do all day just like me.

What is wrong with me now I'm thinking of shooting people?

 

I hate this house. I used to love it, and now I absolutely hate it.

 

Victoria came by today. It was good to see her, she's the only entertainment I've had all week. I tried calling Nonna, she could always lighten my mood but for some reason she refused to talk to me. I asked Esme and Edward why but they offered no explanation. I didn't push the matter any further. If Nonna didn't want to talk with me then that was her loss not mine.

 

 

"What the hell are you doing up this late?" Victoria said.

 

It was past two in the morning. I was on the couch flipping through channels. I had not seen Edward since yesterday afternoon and I couldn't sleep and to top it off, his baby kept kicking me.

 

"I can't sleep. What are you doing up?"

 

Victoria hadn't left, she asked if I minded if she spent the night. Of course I agreed, it was good to see someone else besides the usual faces.

But as it turned out, Victoria was well and truly asleep before eight so my entertainment for the night had gone out the window.

 

"Same as you." She shrugged.

 

She plopped down beside me and rested her head on my shoulder.

 

"Maybe you and me should try sleep together." She yawned.

 

"What?" I laughed. Was she serious?

 

"I mean sleep in the same room not together, together. You pervert," she said.

 

Of course, stupid me. Who the hell would find me attractive now, I'm fat and horrible, my own husband won't touch me and he is forced, by god to have sex with me, so what would make me think anyone else would want to touch me?

 

"Go back to bed Victoria. Can you even see me straight right now?"

 

Her eyes were half opened and she was forcing herself to stay awake.

 

"Suit yourself Bella, but you and me, we can have made something beautiful together." She said blowing me a kiss.

 

I gave her a gentle smack on the ass as she walked by me. I loved her to bits and I could always rely on her to cheer me up.

 

"Hey Victoria, do you know where Edward is?"

 

He should have been home right now and he wasn't answering his phone either. How am I supposed to sleep when I don't know where he is or if he's okay?

 

"I left him in his office when I went up, maybe he's still there?"

 

He's been in his office this whole time? Son of a bitch, and he can't answer his phone to tell me that at least.

 

I didn't bother knocking on the door, I barged straight in only to end up with a gun in my face.

 

"FUCK!" Edward said, taking the metal out of my face and tucking it behind his back.

 

"Shit kitten, don't ever, ever sneak up on me like that again. Fuck, come here."

 

I saw the regret in his eyes. He had made a mistake and so had I, should have knocked first. He pulled me into his arms and held on tight. It was nice, comforting and it was exactly what I needed, comfort.

 

"I'm sorry, but you should have known better. You have this place so guarded Edward, who did you think it was?"

 

I heard him sigh deeply as he buried his nose in my hair.

 

"Just don't do it again." He said.

 

I nodded. I knew things had gotten bad. They couldn't find Eddie and from what I've overheard, they think he was conspiring with Dimitri.

 

"What are you doing up at this time kitten? Are you ok, is the baby ok?" he asked as he rubbed my belly.

 

"Were both fine. Why are you still in here? Why haven't you come to bed?"

 

"I've been working, but you go back to bed," he said trying to reach for the door handle behind me. I gave him a slight shove back.

 

"I am not going anywhere without you. You look tired, I know you are tired. Whatever you're doing, it can wait a few hours," I said smoothing my thumb over the dark circle under his eye. He grabbed my wrist and brought my hand to his lips kissing it gently.

 

"What are you doing anyways?" I had to ask.

 

He took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

 

"I'm trying to find Dimitri and Eddie." He admitted. "I can't waste a single second, I need to find where they are Kitten, don't you understand, I need to find them before he...he."

 

"Hey, stop." I said, grabbing his hands gaining his attention. "Close the laptop and come up stairs, have a shower, put on something comfortable and get in bed please Edward, I'm begging you," I said.

 

"Don't do that kitten, don't made that face." He whined.

 

I knew that I had one, he was never able to say no to me whenever I put on the sad face.

 

"Fine you win kitten, sneaky, but you won." He smiled.

 

He went around to his desk and started turning off monitor after monitor there were five in total and then he snapped his laptop close. He picked up his phone and tucked it into his back pocket and then he grabbed my hand and guided me behind him out his office and up the stairs.

 

I sat at the end of the bed watching him as he laid out his gun and two phones on the dresser. He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it slowly, not on purpose it looked more like a chore, but either way it was erotic to watch. He turned around and I gasped. In the middle of his chest was a tattoo. It appeared to be an angel, yet it wasn't, but it was beautiful.

 

I walked up to him and ran my fingers over it, he shivered slightly. He must be cold, the air conditioning has been running at full blast lately.

 

"When did you get this?" I asked but then he caught my eye. Around the angle, my kitten, in beautiful script. I bit my lip hard willing myself not to shed tears. Why would he do this?

 

"Not long, after you came home from the hospital," he said, guarding my reaction.

 

"Why?"

 

A tattoo is so...permanent and not something you should have done in the heat of the moment.

 

"Because I love you Bella and one way or another I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you here with me and with our child."

 

He cupped my face and kissed the side of my mouth. Of course he turned me into jelly, he always did when he did sweet things like this.

 

"Please stay kitten." He whispered his plea.

 

"Edward."

 

Couldn't he understand, why couldn't he see that I had to go, I couldn't stay. It was the right thing to do right?

 

"Please Kitten, anything, I'll do anything."

 

"I don't want anything Edward."

 

I just want time away from all of this.

 

"Until that night you accidently walked into my club, I never saw any purpose in anything. Life, living. If I were to have died I would have been happy."

 

His words broke my heart. To others looking in Edward had a perfect life, wonderful parents, money, power, everything. If they only knew the truth.

 

"You gave me something to look forward to kitten, a reason to want to get up in the morning, a reason to do better, a reason to want to live. Something, someone to live for." He said with his hand on my belly. "My two reasons, please don't take that from me Bella please."

 

I kissed him. It was the only thing I could do as I could not make him any promises. When the time comes it would be easier to disappear without any word, it would be too hard to say goodbye, to both of them.

 

"Go take a shower," I said pushing him away.

 

"Come with me?"

 

"No, you go."

 

I had become very self-conscious lately. The bigger I got the lower my self-esteem would get.

 

I was in bed when he came out of the bathroom. He had sleep pants that sat in a certain way on his hips and his hair was still wet. He looked absolutely edible.

I had hormones. I needed to change the subject talk about something else to distract my mind away from him and his tattooed chest.

 

"What's going on with Nonna?" It was the first thing that came to my mind.

 

Funny how my almost naked husband is standing before me and I think of Nonna.

 

"What?"

 

"Nonna, what's up with her? Why is she avoiding me?"

 

"Is she?"

 

"You know she is Edward, what's going on?"

 

He closed his eyes, his cheeks puffed and he rubbed the back of his head. He crawled into bed next to me.

 

"No time like the present Edward." He said to himself.

 

"Edward?"

 

"She knows who you are." He said.

 

"Of course she knows who I am Edward."

 

"No kitten...she knows who your father was and what he did."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by Sjdavis84 and StillDreaming85

 

Bella's Pov

 

"What does my father have to do with Nonna ignoring me?"

 

"She knows your Swan's daughter, and to her, your father was the enemy," he said.

 

"So she hates me because my father was an officer?" I frowned.

 

That was not like Nonna. I always thought she was better than that.

 

"I don't think she hates you Kitten. I think she was shocked to find

out after all these years." Edward shrugged.

 

"You think she would have been happy that he put Dimitri in jail," I chuckled.

 

"It's not that Kitten. She is very protective of her family and while

she wishes Dimitri would plummet of the face of the earth, Charlie's

involvement, well he also put a lot of my family away," Edward said,

scratching the back of his head.

 

"I'm sorry." I don't know why I felt the need to apologize.

 

"Kitten, fucking hell. I killed your family, and you're

apologizing...Fuck...I killed your family." He couldn't mask the pain in

his voice.

 

I didn't want to talk about this. I wasn't ready to talk about this,

but then again, I don't think I will ever be ready to talk about it.

At times, I want to know everything that happened that night and what

led up to it, but then I don't. I don't want to know a damn thing.

It's a constant battle I have with myself. I have times where I look

at Edward or Ronnie and the question sits on the tip of my tongue. I

want to ask so much, but then I back down because I'm afraid of the

answers.

 

"Edward." I placed my hand over his to get his attention. He had that

look on his face again. He was thinking about things he shouldn't,

beating himself up about them.

 

Maybe it would be good for the both of us to talk about this. To get

lay all the cards on the table and get it all out there.

 

Suck it up Bella you can do this, I gave myself a pep talk.

 

"What is it Kitten?" he asked

 

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I want you to tell me about that

night, everything."

 

He was quiet for a moment. He studied my face, searching for something.

He was so tired, and he looked so stressed. I should have kept my

mouth shut and let him get some sleep.

 

"Forget it. You should get to bed," I said, pulling away from him but

he beat me to it.

 

He stood up and went to the sitting area by the window. He sat on the sofa.

I sat perfectly still waiting to see what he was going to do next. I

didn't know if he was going to talk or not.

 

"We didn't know about the kids Bella, we didn't fucking know."

 

"It's okay Edward."

 

"NO! Shut up and let me say this, all of it, I need to get it all out."

 

He rested his elbows on his knees and with one hand, rubbed his

fingers over his forehead.

 

"We didn't care. When I was asked to do the job, I didn't care." He said.

 

I have to admit hearing him say that, it hurt.

 

"Ronnie wanted to become a made guy and I...I wanted it so I could get

closer to Dimitri."

 

"Get close how? He's your grandfather?" I asked.

 

Edward looked at me sternly. I had disobeyed him. I had to admit, that

look made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

 

"I only had access to him at Sunday dinner, or when he wanted. I needed

to get into his inner circle. I had something else planned for him. I

was sure he wouldn't be found guilty. He had a fucking good lawyer."

He chuckled.

 

"But what Swan had on him...Not even the best lawyer could have saved him."

 

"So who ordered the hit?" I asked.

 

"Caius, but the order came from Dimitri first. Fuck, Kitten! I

shouldn't be telling you this shit." He jumped up on the sofa and

started to pace the room.

 

"Please, I want to know, I have a right to know don't you think?" He

could not just leave it there. I had every right to know about this.

This was my life, my family that was destroyed and I want to know why.

 

"It was simple Bella, they wanted revenge for what your father did, and

we wanted to be made. It would have been an easy task." He shrugged.

 

His indifference as he spoke now really pissed me off, but lashing

out at him was not going to help. Right now I need to stay

calm and keep my mouth shut.

 

"You were all in witness protection, did you know that?" He asked.

 

I shook my head. I didn't know anything. I was too little to really

question anything. Mom always told me that dad's job was to work away

from home, and what a stupid child I was for never asking what it was

he was doing, but I do remember that when dad came back, that was when we

moved from Georgia to Washington and that is when things went downhill

with mom and dad.

I remember they were always arguing, always yelling at each other and

mom would always threaten to leave dad, but in the end she always

stayed.

 

"No, you were probably too young to remember much."

 

"I was ten Edward, I remember plenty, but to me it just another move.

They never made us feel as if we were in hiding. They never spoke

about it." I said. "How did you or Caius know where we were?"

 

Was that not the point of witness protection, to protect the witness?

How did they find us?

 

"The only secret the FBI managed to keep about your family was what

happened to you after..."

 

"After you left me in the middle of the street," I said.

 

He blew out a deep breath.

 

"Two bombs killed your family Isabella, that's all it took," he said.

 

He continued to pace the floor ever so slowly. Physically he was here

but mentally...mentally he was reliving that night.

 

"I didn't know he had children. If...if we would have known, fuck

kitten. If we would have known there would have been no fucking way,

no fucking way we would have done it."

 

He was becoming angrier and angrier with each word he spoke.

 

"That motherfucker knew. I asked him. Ronnie asked and...he knew. Caius

didn't care kids or no kids." He shook his head.

 

"Edward, please sit down." I said.

 

I wanted to do something to calm him down. His face was red. His hands

were balled up into fists and there was a bulging vein on the side of

his neck. I was worried about him. He looked like he was about to have

a heart attack, however he always got worked up whenever he spoke of

Caius or Dimitri.

 

He was trying to calm himself down. His eyes were closed and he was

taking deep breaths. He came back, and sat back next to me. I took his hand

in mine and rubbed circles on the back like he would do to me.

 

"Are you okay?" I asked.

 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? We shouldn't be talking about this

now kitten. I'm supposed to make sure you're not stressed, not be the

one causing it." He bought our joined hands to his lips and kissed the

back of mine.

 

"I'm not stressed. Sad... yes, but not stressed," I said.

 

"I am so sorry."

 

"Don't apologize. Finish what you were saying."

 

"We were young and a nobody. We each had our own reasons for wanting

to complete the...task."

 

He shifted a little on the bed until he was sitting with his back resting

against the headboard.

 

"No one knew where we were. We drove all the way from Chicago to Forks,

switching cars multiple times. When we arrived, we waited out the

house. We watched, but we didn't see anyone other than your father

exit. So when night came, we did what we had to do....It was a little

after eleven."

 

My stomach was in knots. I didn't want to hear what he was

about to say and yet I wanted to hear it all. Would it make a

difference at all?

 

"Ronnie left the car and I stayed to watch. It was a pretty quiet town,

but you never know what could jump out and surprise you. He put a

device under each vehicle and activated them. They were triggered by

the engine so the moment it turned on the timer began."

 

So Ronnie was the one who had placed the explosives.

 

"Then we waited. It didn't take long. Your mom came out angry and

yelling at your father. She climbed in one of the cars and took off.

Your brother came out after your father. He wanted your father to go

after her and stop her, but he refused."

 

"Yeah, that sounds like Rylie." I chuckled.

 

He was always the peacekeeper. He couldn't stand it when they fought.

Whenever they did, he would take me in his room and turn the music up

loud to block out the screams. I miss him so much.

 

"He went back inside and your father chased after him. Two seconds later

he was back out and behind the wheel, your father jumped in with him."

 

He looked up at the ceiling. His eyes were red and watery.

 

"Not long after that, we heard two explosions."

 

He let the tears fall.

 

"We were shocked at what had just happened. But we still had a job to do.

Your father had a laptop that we needed to get. I never looked on it

and to this day I don't what was on it, but he had some incriminating

evidence against all of them, even my father."

 

Carlisle, Dr Carlisle? I thought he was a good one, the one that

didn't want any part of the family business. I guess appearances can

be deceiving.

 

"We got what we came for and then...we heard a little voice calling for

her mommy." He sobbed.

 

I felt my own tears slid down. I may have been young, but I remember

that night as well.

 

"We didn't know what to do with you, but we couldn't have left you

there in a burning house."

 

"Why didn't you kill me then? It would have been so much easier," I said.

 

He looked at me as if I had sprouted another head.

 

"Killing you was not an option Kitten, never. I had to make sure you

got out of there safe."

 

"You left me there in the middle of the street."

 

"We knew the police were coming. I knew they would find you."

 

"Why, why didn't you take me with you?"

 

"What were we supposed to do with you Isabella?"

 

"Were you not afraid I would tell them what I saw?"

 

"What did you tell them?"

 

"I didn't tell them anything. I told them I heard loud noises and a

bang. I was scared when I couldn't find anyone so I ran down stairs

and the door was open so I ran outside. I told them I was afraid of

the dark and the whole house was dark. I knew they didn't believe me."

I chuckled. I remember one detective told me that if I don't tell him

the truth I was going to go to jail.

 

"Why did you lie Kitten?"

 

I shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. I could have told

them everything, and they probably would have connected it all back to

your family. But I just couldn't."

 

It's hard to explain what was going on in my ten year old head. I was

scared out of my mind. They didn't tell that my parents were dead

until a few days after. I didn't really understand what had happened

back then. All I knew was, they didn't hurt me so they were not bad

people. Stupid me.

 

"I am so sorry. NO, no, sorry is not good enough, it will never be good

enough. No apology ever will."

 

"There is no point crying over spilt milk Edward."

 

"Kitten, please."

 

"No, it happened. We can't change what we did. I won't tell you that

I'm okay and that everything is okay because it's not, and to be honest I

don't know if it will ever be."

 

Thought if we talked about this, it would lessen the pain, make me

understand more. I understand why he did what he did. He didn't have a

choice, he never really did where Dimitri was involved. But this

doesn't lessen the pain in fact it hurts more now than it did before,

because now I feel his pain and anguish too.

 

"You and me Edward, we shouldn't have ever met, we shouldn't be

together or married or having a baby...But we here we are and I can't

help thinking that this has all happened for a reason."

 

"And what fucking reason could that be? There is no reason good enough

on this earth for this much pain," he cried.

 

I whipped at his tears with my thumb. He grabbed my hand and held it

to his face.

 

"You and I, maybe we're supposed to help each other. Let's face it

Edward, if it wasn't you it would have been someone else who would have

killed my family and maybe those people would have killed me too. Our

paths crossed again for a reason. Maybe it's God's little joke, or

maybe we are just meant to be, I don't know. But I am so sick of being

angry all the time. I've tried to hate you, and believe me I do."

 

He sighed and held my hand a little tighter.

 

"But I love you more. It's a constant battle I have with myself, but in

the end love wins over hate."

 

He didn't give any warning as his lips came crashing down on mine. His

kiss was urgent, desperate and full of need.

 

"I love you kitten, so fucking much," he whispered in between kisses.

 

"Please don't leave, no matter what please don't go," he begged.

 

"I can't promise you anything," I said. I needed time away that was

for sure. I needed to think about everything and come to terms with it

all. No matter what I've told Edward, the pain inside won't go away

overnight.

 

It was not the answer he was hoping for, but he continued his assault,

trailing kisses down my neck. One hand slid under my shirt and his

warm hand was on my back trailing up and down it made me shiver. I had

missed his touch so much.

 

He pulled my shirt over my head. I was there naked from the waist up.

I pulled the sheets up around me. I was conscious of the way I looked

now. He pulled the sheets away from me.

 

"Didn't I tell you to never hide from me?" He said.

 

"I look like..." He didn't let me finish.

 

"You look beautiful, perfect."

 

I bit the inside of my cheek. He was telling the truth. The way he was

looking at me now, I had no doubt about that.

 

"Lean back."

 

I did as I was told.

 

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my pants and pulled them

down my legs. I wasn't wearing any underwear. I didn't need to see his

face, but I knew he had a smirk on it.

 

He rubbed the inside of my thighs and gently pushed them apart.

 

"Fuck me, I've missed this," he said.

 

I felt him push one finger in while his thumb pressed on my clit

rubbing circles. I grabbed a fist full of the sheets. Why did I hold

on this for so long when I know how good it is with him?

 

He removed his thumb and replaced it with his tongue swirling and

twirling it around as his finger pumped in and out and in and out. I

was so close to falling over the edge, but every time I was he would

pull back only to do it again and stop right before I went over.

It was so frustrating I wanted to scream.

 

"Please," I begged him. I didn't know how much more I could take of

his torture.

 

"The only way you will cum is with me inside you," he said.

 

I pushed him away as he chuckled. He stood up and removed his sleep

pants. I licked my lips when his cock sprung free form it's

confinement. He was enjoying my current state that he had left me in.

He stood there stroking himself as he watched me with hungry eyes.

 

"Edward, fuck me already." I demanded.

 

"Tsk, tsk, such a naughty girl you are with that mouth," he said.

 

"I can do even naughtier things with my mouth."

 

"Oh, you are asking for a fucking spanking," he growled.

 

"Mr. Cullen are you going to fuck me or not?"

 

"Don't push your luck Kitten."

 

"You know there is a whole room downstairs full of fucking things I

could use. I'm sure I could find the perfect one to get me off," I

said. I surprised myself with the words that were coming out of my

mouth. I blame it on the hormones.

 

He chuckled without humor.

 

"Do it and I will burn this place down," he said as he made his way

back to me on the center of the bed.

 

He spread my legs and settled himself in between.

 

"This is what you want?" He asked.

 

He entered me with only half of his cock and then drew back out each time driving me

more and more crazy.

 

"You want me to fuck you?"

 

I nodded and hummed my response since I was unable to form words anymore.

 

"You want me to make you cum?"

 

Why is he talking so fucking much?

 

"YES!" I practically yelled out.

 

It worked though. He pushed all the way as we both let out a staggered

moan. It had been too long, way too long.

 

"Fuck kitten," he groaned.

 

"Please, please, please." I begged.

 

He bought a hand in between us and rubbed my clit with a finger as he

picked up his pace. This was it, I was so close and God help him if he

stopped.

 

"Come on Kitten," he said. "Cum all over me."

 

That was it that was my undoing. I closed my eyes and rode it out, as

wave after wave of pure pleasure hit me. It didn't take him long to

follow, and soon we were both lying there spent with a smile on our

faces.

 

"Fuck," he said, slightly out of breath.

 

"Yeah," I said.

 

"Come here."

 

I scooted closer to him and laid my head down on his chest. He wrapped

his hand around my back and the other held my hand. This was how we

fell asleep.

Things were not perfect between us, but let's be honest they never

again will be. We have to learn how to move on from all of this and

deal with the hand life has thrown at us.

 

Edward's Pov.

 

I was at After Dark. Aro had called twenty minutes ago to say that Tanya and

Jane were on the move, and appeared to be heading here.

 

I was ready for them and whatever the fuck they were up to.

 

Them showing up however, could not come at a worse time. We were

packed, more so than usual. I had no idea when so many people had

become interested in such a lifestyle or if they just simply walked in

off the street. Bella told me that they must all be curious, something

about some woman releasing some book or some crap like that. Either

way I wasn't complaining, business was business.

 

I had Aro on speaker informing me of their every move.

 

"They're here, they're at the door, and they made it inside."

 

I shut the phone with him and took out the two-way radio.

 

Ronnie had informed security about what was going down, and they had

been instructed to report me their every move once inside.

Ronnie was at the bar. I know Tanya will recognize him, she has seen

him here before and so has Jane.

 

"Boss they're talking with Ronnie. Now they have all gone through the

back door. They're coming your way. Want us to come in?"

 

"No, I got from here." I said.

 

My office door burst open. Jane with a pissed off expression was first

through the door, followed by Tanya and Ronnie. He closed the door

behind him.

 

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat.

 

"I have present for you Eddie," Jane said.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Edited by Sjdavis84 and StillDreaming85

 

 

Bella's Pov

 

"So you and Edward are okay now?" Alice asked.

 

"I don't think we will ever be like we were before, but we're working on it," I said.

 

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between the both of you?" Mary asked.

 

I bit my lip and shook my head. This wasn't anyone's business besides mine and Edward's. I could have taken the easy way out. I could have told his family and mine. They would have understood everything then, but our situation didn't exactly make for dinner table conversation.

 

"I think I have a right to know what happened between you two. I want to know what caused my daughter to run away."

 

"Mary please, what happened is in the past and we are working on putting it all behind us," I said. "Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

 

Not talking about it made it better, as odd as it may sound. Forgiving Edward is going to be a long process and honestly I don't know if I ever would, but I love him and I am trying.

 

"How's my grandbaby?" Mary asked. I was happy she finally changed the subject.

 

"How is our little kick boxer?" Alice asked rubbing my belly.

 

"He's good."

 

"It's a boy?" Alice and Mary questioned in unison.

 

"No," I said.

"So it's a girl?" Alice almost squealed.

 

"No."

 

"But you said he," Mary said.

 

"Well, it's better than saying he/she or would you prefer it?"

 

"Isabella-Marie, it is a baby, not a thing," Mary said.

 

I rolled my eyes. I had missed my adoptive mother, it was nice to see and talk with her. I missed our late night chats over hot cocoa.

 

Edward had let me out of the house, but it was not without a heavy security presence of course. He didn't like it, but today he didn't have a choice. I had an appointment with the doctor this morning. I'm doing better, and so is the baby but the baby has yet to turn and with only eight weeks to go until d-day, I was beginning to think it never will. I didn't want to have a cesarean.

 

"Ahh! It kicked me." Alice squealed.

 

"Okay, hands off me," I said pushing Alice's hand away. "I have to go."

 

I kissed Mary goodbye and promised her that I would be around more, she was satisfied with that. She gave me a tight hug that seemed to last forever. We said goodbye once more and she finally let me out the door.

 

Alec was outside waiting in the beast, two other cars were parked on the street. I have no idea how many of Edward's men were in each car, but I knew it was more than one.

 

I was grateful it was Alec with me today and not Ronnie. Alec let's me drive, but that's just between him and me.

 

Alice followed after me. Alec helped me into the beast first. Alice came over as Alec went around to the passenger side.

 

"Rosalie misses you and little Bella is so big. She really wants to see you, but Emmett won't let her visit cause of Edward, how about you, me and your team go over?" Alice asked.

 

"My team?" I chuckled.

 

"Yeah well, you have a team of people following you around."

 

"I'll call Rosalie tonight and arrange something okay?"

 

"Bye, love you."

 

"Love you too." I gave her one last hug.

 

 

We were almost home when I spun the car around suddenly.

 

"What the fuck?" Alec cursed.

 

I paid him no attention but I did notice the two cars chase after me.

 

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Edward is going to shit bricks. I was meant to have you home forty minutes ago."

 

"I'm surprised he hasn't called either of us yet." I shrugged.

 

"Please turn the car around."

 

"Can't I have to see someone."

 

"Who?"

 

"Nonna."

 

Alec sighed but said no more, he did however glare at me the entire forty-five minutes it took to drive to Carlisle and Esme's.

 

"Why didn't we stop there after you left your mothers?" Alec questioned.

 

"Didn't feel like it."

 

"And when we are five minutes from home you change your mind and decide to drive all the way back here?"

 

"Alec, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to pull over and kick your ass out," I said.

 

Yes, I wanted to see Nonna, and it was none of his fucking business. His job as far as I was concerned, was to follow me wherever it was I wanted to go.

 

Something in me snapped. I have been thinking about Nonna ever since Edward told me why she refused to talk to me.

She didn't have to take my calls, and I know if I invited her over she would decline. So I had made up my mind. If I showed up uninvited, she didn't have a choice but to speak with me, even if she said nothing she was going to hear me out.

 

I pulled up outside Carlisle and Esme's hopped out of the car and went to the front door without waiting for Alec.

 

"Bella, I wasn't expecting you, come in," Esme said.

 

She engulfed me in a warm embrace. She held me tight. One of her hands rubbed my belly. Everyone seemed to be rubbing my belly these days, but I've become used to it.

 

"Is Nonna around?" I asked.

 

"Yes she's out back by the pool. Alec, it's nice to see you," she said.

 

"Mrs. C, always a pleasure." Alec greeted.

 

"Can I get you anything Bella? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

 

I shook my head. What was it with everyone? Everywhere I went people were throwing food at me left, right and center. Was I that fat? Did I look like I could eat that much?

 

I followed after Esme, and Alec was hot on my trail.

 

"What is she doing here?" Nonna spat when she saw me.

 

Esme was about to say something, but I interrupted. I have had it with this old woman's crap. She won't talk to me because of who my father was. After talking with Edward, I don't even know who my father was. She has no right to judge me.

 

"I'm here to talk to you," I said.

 

"Tough, I don't want to listen."

 

I pulled up a chair and sat right in front of her, really close too so she wouldn't be able to get up without knocking into me.

 

"You don't have a choice."

 

She folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

 

"How can you possibly hate me for something so stupid?" I asked.

 

"Stupid?" She yelled. "Your father, a pig, put my family away and now I find out my grandson is married to the daughter of the man who helped put his grandfather away."

 

"Oh please, you and I both know that Dimitri belongs in jail."

 

"He was my husband and the father of my children, so I will always have some respect for him."

 

She couldn't even say that with a straight face. She hated Dimitri with a passion. I think she was trying to convince herself to hate me, and by making Dimitri into the hero it would be easier for her because she has no real reason to hate me.

 

"He was the husband who left you for a teenage girl when you became too old."

 

"Men leave their wives for younger women all the time." She tried to justify.

 

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

 

"I love you Nonna, I really do, and I would never hold something Dimitri has done against you."

 

In my eyes, Dimitri had done far worse things than my father. Holding and tying down his own grandson so his sexually obsessed wife could rape him and produce a child, there is no comparison. I am aware that Nonna knows nothing of this, but I will not let her win this argument.

 

"Your father put a lot more of my family other than Dimitri in prison. To me he is scum," she said and spat on the floor.

 

"I was ten when my father died Nonna. Do you know how many times I had seen my father up until then?" I asked, but of course she ignored me.

 

"He was never around when I was growing up Nonna, but I realize now that was only because he cared more about his job than his family. My mother never told me what my father did for a living."

 

I didn't dare look at Esme and Alec. I didn't want to see the looks on their faces. I could only imagine what was going on in their heads. While I'm sure Esme is well aware of everything, Alec has no clue who I really am.

 

"You are still his blood, his family."

 

Damn it she was one stubborn woman.

 

"My father is John Brandon. John has been more of a father to me and has done so much more for me in these past ten years then my biological father ever did in the first ten years of my life."

 

That was hard to admit. I've had some time to think about this after Edward and I talked, and every time I kept coming up with the same conclusion.

I was so traumatized by my family's death that I had forgotten everything else in my childhood.

 

My parents, when my father was home, would fight like crazy and over stupid little things, it never took much to set them off.

Mom was always drunk, but she was a good mom, we were always taken care of physically. My brother and I were always dressed nice, fed, clean, but in dad's absence, mom failed to provide us with any affection and when dad was around, he wasn't any better.

 

I don't understand, and I never will understand why dad never left us. I don't know if he truly loved us, it seemed like he loved his job more. In the end, it was his job that killed him, mom and Rylie. I should have been dead too.

 

"My mother and brother are dead, and I should be too because of the decisions my father made. He didn't think about his family when he took that job, when he agreed to go undercover."

 

"You were such a small child," Nonna almost sobbed. "How did you get out of there alive?"

 

"I guess, I had a guardian angel." I smiled.

 

"A damn good one too."

 

"Do you hate me?"

 

I was so tired of fighting, of hating, I couldn't do it anymore.

 

"I don't hate you," she said throwing her hands up in the air. "I was shocked when I found out, and yes I was even angry, I decided to take it all out on you." She sighed.

 

"Nonna."

 

"But you are right, and so was Esme and Carlisle, you were only a child and I can't hate you for something you knew nothing about."

 

"Oh, thank god, she's finally come to her senses," Esme said.

 

"Shut up. You give Nonna a hug."

 

 

Edward's Pov

 

"I have a present for you Eddie," 

 

I sat there patiently drumming my fingers against the desk. I know why she was here, and I knew what she was about to say but I don't want to rain on her parade. I'm going to let her have her little show make her think she's won.

 

"Are you going to sit there staring at me? Are you not curious at all?" She asked.

 

"Why ask when I already know the answer?"

 

"Well then, you have to marry me. It's law." She sat back in her seat with the arms folded over her chest.

 

"Law Jane? You have to do better than that, and in case no one has informed you, I have a wife."

 

"Ahh yes, the cop's daughter who took down your grandfather. Really Edward, I mean really?"

 

"We are not here to talk about my wife," I said through gritted teeth.

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot, don't mention the wife. He goes crazy if you mention the little Missus," Tanya said.

 

"Why are you here exactly?" I asked.

 

"I'm here for Jane. What you did to her was terrible."

 

"What I did to her?"

 

"No man should treat a woman like that Edward. I thought you knew better," Tanya said.

 

"What fucking lies have you been feeding her?" I asked Jane while pointing at Tanya.

 

"Just the truth," Jane said.

 

Ronnie chuckled. I'm glad someone found all this funny.

 

"Come on Edward," Tanya said. "You and I, we did it the right way. I wanted it. But Jane she didn't, and you forced her into the lifestyle, then when she became pregnant, you pretended as if you never knew her."

 

I threw my head back laughing. I had to hand it to Jane, she had one hell of an imagination.

 

"Why are you laughing Edward, it's the truth. You used me. You made me do all sorts of things," Jane sobbed. "Despicable things, and then when daddy came to tell you about our baby, you called me a whore and said it wasn't yours. How could you?"

 

"You and I both know I wasn't the one to knock you up, so don't even try to pull that shit on me Jane," I said.

 

"Oh my god Edward. I never thought you were such an inconsiderate bastard. I blame that bitch. You were never this...this way when you were with me," Tanya said.

 

I opened the middle drawer and fetched a roll of duct tape and threw it to Ronnie.

 

"Gag her." I ordered.

 

"You can't be serious. I don't want him anywhere near me," Tanya shouted as she shot out of her chair.

 

"Sit your sorry ass down," Ronnie said.

 

"NO."

 

"SIT!" He yelled.

 

He grabbed her upper arm roughly and shoved her back down into the chair. I motioned for him to hand me back the tape. He had one hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her upper body holding her as still as he could.

 

Jane didn't seem fazed by any of this. So much for a loving friendship.

 

I ripped a piece of tape and covered Tanya's mouth with it. Ronnie managed to get both her hands behind the back of the chair and I wrapped the tape around her wrists.

She was wriggling like crazy and yelling into the tape, but she was barely audible. I could finish with Jane without having her interrupt. I would have to figure out what to do with them both.

 

"So Jane," I said sitting back in my chair. "How old is this baby of yours?"

 

"Why, I thought you didn't care?" She said folding her arms.

 

"Curiosity," I shrugged. "What do you want Jane?"

 

"I want you." She said firmly.

 

"Why?"

 

"Why not."

 

"That's not a good enough answer Jane."

 

"That's all you are going to get. I want you and I will have you."

 

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

 

"To talk with you and inform you of your responsibilities. Daddy is not pleased that you have been ignoring us," she said.

 

Then it finally dawned on me what all this was really about, what they were trying to do. I decided to take a different approach.

 

"Let's not talk about this now, how did you find this club?"

 

"I saw you when you came with your uncle to Detroit for a meeting with my father. Remember at his restaurant in the back room? I saw you then and I decided that I wanted you, so I did some digging and found you." Jane said. She finally glanced at Tanya but didn't seem to care at all.

 

"I remember you. You were in a white dress bringing in drinks every ten minutes. You would always fill my glass more than the others, I thought you were trying to get me drunk." I smiled.

 

"I was. Who would have thought you could hold your liquor so well. We were all disappointed that the plan didn't work," Jane said.

 

Bingo.

 

"We? Plan?" I questioned.

 

"I...My...my plan. I wanted to get you... you know drunk and maybe take advantage of you." She lied.

 

"You're lying."

 

" I am not." She was offended.

 

"Yes you are. It was a plan yes, but you weren't the one to come up with it. Who was it? Your father, your brother?"

 

"No one."

 

I stood up and walked around to her. I leaned over her putting my hands on both sides of the chair trapping her in her place.

 

"You're not that smart Jane. It was your father, I know it was. Admit it."

 

She sighed frustrated, there was nowhere for her to go and she couldn't lie anymore.

 

"It was daddy's idea, he said I had to do it, so I did."

 

"Your dad sent you out to sleep with me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I guess her family was almost as sick as mine.

 

"It wasn't like that. I wanted to do it."

 

"Whose baby is that?"

 

"Some teen mom in Baltimore that was desperate for cash." She said.

 

"You bought a baby?"

 

"Please, she wanted to get rid of it, I needed the baby and I offered her a lot of money. Trust me she was happier to see the money than the child."

 

"Why do you need a baby?"

 

"I told daddy I was pregnant with your baby."

 

"And..."

 

"You and I both know I was never pregnant. You always had protection, I know that," she said.

 

"Then why pass it off as mine?"

 

"Condoms have holes in them sometimes, I was going to use that."

 

"You're a piece of work you know that," I said moving away from her.

 

"All this bullshit was your and your families attempt to trap me into marrying you," I said in disgust.

 

"It wasn't a trap Edward, it was a deal!" She yelled.

 

I stormed back over to her. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and put one hand over her mouth tightly.

 

"Don't fucking yell in my office again or I will bind and gag you a lot worse than your little friend here," I said.

 

I let go of her after she nodded.

 

"Who was the deal with?"

 

It could only have been two people, Dimitri or Caius.

 

"I don't know," she said.

 

"Who the fuck was the deal with? You know." I yelled.

 

"Your uncle. The families were supposed to come together. My father paid your uncle. He said it would all work out."

 

"Well, Caius lied and now he's dead."

 

"Those are some fucked up people," Ronnie piped in.

 

"No shit." I mumbled.

 

"What the fuck do we do with these two?" He asked.

 

I looked between Tanya and Jane. I felt sorry for Tanya in a way. She was a gullible fool and had played right into Jane's stupid game. Tanya was only a way to get to me, but I couldn't let her go now, not after everything that she's heard and I can only imagine what Jane's told her. Tanya had to go. Victoria was going to have fun. No, I'll let one of the boys take her out back and finish her off quickly.

As for Jane, I needed her alive longer and I had to find where she put that baby. I don't believe her bullshit story about how she got the baby. I wanted to know whose child it was so I could get it back to them.

 

I had been so stupid. I have been so consumed by anger and hate and trying to find Dimitri and Eddie, that I had forgotten all about my issues with the De Luca's.

No matter, Eleazar and James would soon get what's coming to them.

One way or another Jane was going to talk.

I wanted every filthy detail.


End file.
